Le temps d'une année
by Cristel Navis
Summary: [Terminée.] Cela fait un an depuis Doranda. Rodney s'en souviens et cela lui pèse, mais Sheppard ne semble se rendre compte de rien. Friendship McKay & Sheppard, slash McShep à venir. [Chapitres 19 & 47 rated M.]
1. Chapitre I

Titre : Le temps d'une année

Auteur : Navis

Rating : T (Chapitres 19 et 47 rated M.)

Genre : Friendship, slash à venir

Saison : 3ième, entre 03x02 Misbegotten et 03x03 Irresistible

Spoiler : 02x06 Trinity / L'expérience interdite

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent

Note : c'est ma première fic' publiée sur Atlantis

§§§

**Chapitre I**

§§§

Une année. 12 mois, 52 semaines, 365 jours, 8 766 heures, 525 960 minutes, 31 557 600 secondes.

Cela faisait déjà un an, depuis cet « accident » sur Doranda, depuis qu'il avait perdu _sa_ confiance. Un an, et aujourd'hui, pour _lui_, cela semblait être une mission – un jour – comme les autres…

§

C'était le matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner, et ils étaient en salle de briefing. Elizabeth Weir, Carson Beckett, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, John Sheppard et Rodney McKay.

Teyla faisait son exposé sur le peuple qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Ensuite, ça serait à lui, pour décrire la source d'énergie que la sonde M.A.L.P. avait détectée.

TE - … et nous allons, je pense, pouvoir négocier aisément les médicaments du Dr Beckett contre ce pain.

EW - Merci Teyla. Rodney, c'est à vous.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Rodney. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, avait le regard rivé sur le milieu de la table. Il ne réagit pas à la voix d'Elizabeth. Teyla, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, posa une main sur son bras.

TE - Docteur McKay ?

Rodney sursauta, puis, constatant que c'était son tour, ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença, sans toutefois regarder quiconque autour de la table.

RM - Oui, heu… La sonde a repéré une source d'énergie au-delà du village. Cela semble provenir d'un endroit situé à environ 150 kilomètres.

CB - Ça fait loin ! Heureusement qu'il y a le Jumper…

JS - La Porte se trouve au milieu de la forêt, elle est donc inaccessible en Jumper…

CB - Mais alors, il va falloir marcher plus d'une journée…

JS - Du calme, Doc', vous, vous vous occuperez des négociations avec Teyla, et Rodney et moi, on ira voir cet endroit de plus près.

Ils s'attendèrent tous à entendre McKay râler à l'évocation d'une marche de plus de 24 heures… mais rien !

JS - Vous n'avez rien à redire de cette petite rando, McKay ?

Rodney ne lâcha pas l'écran de son portable des yeux pour répondre à Sheppard de son ton le plus sarcastique possible.

RM - Non, Colonel, absolument rien !

Ronon fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, mais personne ne prêta plus d'attention à l'attitude de Rodney, car tous le savaient lunatique.

EW - Très bien, dans ce cas, vous partez après déjeuner. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous se levèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

§

Rodney, qui d'habitude allait faire des recommandations aux chefs d'équipes scientifiques avant de partir en mission, alla cette fois directement dans ses quartiers en trainant les pieds. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé un an plus tôt.

§§§

À Suivre…


	2. Chapitre II

Reviews : Wahou ! 3 reviews rien que pour mon 1ier chapitre, (rosis) et de 3 auteuses en plus. (rougis) Merci à toutes !

kaisa12 : Il n'y a pas que Shepp qui soit un boulet, là, franchement. Même Nourson, il ne voit rien. lol

Vive les Unas : J'ai updaté le chapitre 1 selon tes recommandations, mais j'aime bien savoir qui parle quand je lis un dialogue entre plusieurs personnes, donc je préfère garder les initiales ;) .

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

Et voilà la suite !

§§§

**Chapitre II**

§§§

_Début flash-back_

Rodney parcourait la Cité à la recherche de Sheppard. Ils se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir. Sheppard, en apercevant Rodney, changea immédiatement de direction.

RM - Oh, Colonel ! Colonel ! Je vous cherchais partout.

Face à l'insistance du Canadien qui le suivait, le militaire s'arrêta devant le transporteur et se retourna pour lui faire face en croisant les bras.

JS - Je vous écoute.

RM - Je suppose que je mérite cela.

L'attitude et le ton de Sheppard n'avaient rien d'engageant, mais McKay ne se laissa pas démonter, et se lança.

RM - Écoutez, je hum… je voudrais juste m'excuser au sujet de ce qui s'est produit. J'avais tort. Je suis désolé. Et je voudrais vous assurer que je euh… n'essaierai plus d'avoir toujours raison à propos de tout… immédiatement…

Un silence gêné passa.

RM - … c'était une blague.

John entra dans le transporteur.

JS - Très bonne.

Rodney reprit aussitôt son monologue et John se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter.

RM - Je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'Elizabeth… … et Radek et j'ai remercié le Colonel Caldwell pour euh… s'être suffisamment inquiété de nous au point de nous espionner en orbite. En fait, je lui ai envoyé un joli petit e-mail.

Là, Rodney arrivait au moment crucial.

RM - Mais je vous ai gardé pour la fin car hum… Honnêtement, je… je détesterai penser que les évènements récents pourraient avoir des répercutions permanentes sur votre foi en mes habilités… … ou votre confiance en moi. Au pire, j'espère pouvoir au moins les regagner.

La réponse de Sheppard lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

JS - Ça pourrait être long.

RM - Je vois.

JS - Mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, si vous y mettez du vôtre.

John appuya sur le plan et les portes du transporteur se refermèrent, laissant Rodney McKay, seul avec sa culpabilité.

_Fin flash-back_¹

§

Et c'est seul qu'il était également dans ses quartiers, allongé sur son lit trop dur pour être confortable, perdu dans des pensés trop sinistres pour ne pas faire mal.

Rodney se mit sur le côté. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et la relâcha en un soupir.

RM " Pourquoi je lui ai pas dit avant ?… Pourquoi il faut toujours que je finisse par me retrouver tout seul ?...

Il se recroquevilla et poussa un nouveau soupir qui se finit presque en gémissement.

RM - Pourquoi ?...

Mais personne n'était là pour entendre ce chuchotement, et encore moins pour lui répondre.

§§§

À suivre…

§§§

Ndla :

¹ Fin de l'épisode 02x06 Trinity / L'expérience interdite


	3. Chapitre III

Reviews : Merci à toutes !

Alpheratz9 : Tu ne me prends pas du tout la tête lol ! Mais j'ai ma théorie sur la réaction de Shepp. Et je la dévoilerais en temps voulu ;) .

§§§

**Chapitre III**

§§§

Un peu avant midi, Rodney s'était calmé, mais il était toujours d'une humeur morose. Il se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage avant de se diriger vers le mess.

Il passa devant les labos, et Radek Zelenka l'intercepta.

RZ - Rodney, vous partez en mission, toute à l'heure ?

Rodney ne s'était pas arrêté et Radek le suivait à côté.

RM - C'est exact. Pourquoi ?

RZ - Et bien, heu… Vous n'êtes pas venu donner vos instructions, alors…

Rodney s'arrêta net et fit face au Tchèque.

RM - Radek, vous êtes le CSO¹ en second, d'accord ? Alors, débrouillez-vous un peu sans moi !

Et il planta le pauvre Radek qui resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de réagir.

RZ - CSO en second ? Depuis quand ?

§

Rodney arriva au mess, qui, comme on pouvait l'imaginer au vu de l'heure, était bondé.

Il vit que Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon étaient déjà à une table pour six. Il prit donc son plateau, le fit remplir par la cuisinière athosienne sans lui adresser un regard, et partit rejoindre ses équipiers. Il posa son plateau et s'assit à côté de Ronon sans un mot, mais écoutant pour une fois d'une oreille attentive.

Sheppard était visiblement en train d'expliquer – ou plutôt, de tenter d'expliquer – une expression terrienne aux deux Pégasiens.

JS - … et donc, la signification exacte est « subir une écrasante défaite ».

TE - Il est tout de même étrange que vous utilisiez un terme de couture pour l'assimiler à un échec.

JS - Hé bien…

John, pris de court, se tourna vers le génie de la table.

JS - Rodney, savez-vous d'où vient…

RM - … l'expression « se faire battre à plates coutures » ?

JS - Heu, oui. Comment… ?

RM - Du fait que, jadis, les couturiers se retrouvaient parfois en face de coutures saillantes, aussi les écrasaient-ils pour les aplatir : ils les battaient « à plates coutures ». Et au théâtre d'il y a quatre siècles, il était fréquent de prétendre qu'un personnage était mal habillé, que les coutures de ses habits étaient trop voyantes, et le personnage du tailleur, feignant d'arranger son client, le frappait vigoureusement à l'aide d'une latte et le battait « à plates coutures ».

TE - Je vous remercie, Docteur McKay.

RM - Mais de rien, Teyla, c'est un plaisir. D'autant plus que j'imagine que cette expression est apparue parce que vous avez _battu à plates coutures_ ce pauvre Colonel ici présent, hm ?

Teyla lui sourit en réponse et Sheppard se renfrogna. Carson arriva à ce moment-là. Il posa son plateau et s'assit à côté de Rodney.

CB - Alors, de quoi parlez-vous ?

TE - Le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay nous expliquaient la signification d'une expression terrienne.

CB - Oh ! J'ai remarqué que vous les assimiliez assez rapidement, Teyla.

Teyla le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ronon et John, qui avaient fini, allèrent s'équiper, rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Teyla, Carson et Rodney, qui avait mangé lentement afin de ne pas partir avec John. Carson et Ronon passèrent ensuite par l'infirmerie pour prendre l'équipement de démonstration du médecin, puis ils rejoignirent les autres en salle d'embarquement.

§§§

À suivre…

§§§

Ndla :

¹ CSO : Chief Scientific Officer


	4. Chapitre IV

Reviews :

Alpheratz9 : Merci ! Hé oui, c'est pas un génie pour rien, notre Roro !

§§§

**Chapitre IV**

§§§

Ils étaient tous les cinq devant la Porte des étoiles, attendant qu'Elizabeth donne le signal de départ. Sur un signe de tête de sa part, le technicien composa l'adresse de Sirrah, alias P6X-510. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et, après l'habituel kawoosh, le vortex se stabilisa.

EW - Bonne chance !

Sheppard lui répondit par un signe de tête et traversa, suivi de Rodney et Carson, puis de Ronon et Teyla.

§

Une fois de l'autre côté, Teyla devança les autres pour les conduire au village. Après une minute de marche, les arbres les entourant semblèrent plus vieux. Teyla, surprenant le regard des trois Terriens, leur expliqua.

TE - Les Wraiths envoient une sorte d'explosif par la Porte pour détruire les arbres les plus proches, et ainsi pouvoir passer avec les Darts.

CB - On dirait qu'ils ont eu le temps de repousser un peu depuis leur dernier passage…

RM - Cette planète se situe assez loin du territoire central des Wraiths, ils doivent donc y passer plus rarement.

JS - En tous cas, on va pas les attendre. Allez, en route !

Teyla repris la tête du cortège. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent de la forêt, pour se retrouver entourés de ce qui ressemblait fort à des champs de blé.

TE - Nous ne sommes plus très loin du village des Markabs.

RM - Etrange. Pourquoi la planète s'appelle-t-elle « Sirrah » et son peuple « Markab » ?

JS - Si vous aviez écouté Teyla au briefing, vous sauriez qu'il y a deux peuples différents sur cette planète : les Markabs et les Algenibs.

RM – Oh, ça va ! D'habitude c'est vous qui n'écoutez pas…

JS – Grmph.

Teyla et Carson se regardèrent et eurent un sourire complice. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence.

§

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du village, qui possédait un mur d'enceinte, dont la porte était gardée par un homme et une femme, armés de sortes de hallebardes.

TE – Nous y voilà !

Teyla accéléra l'allure. La gardienne sourit en la voyant.

f - Teyla. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est vues !

TE - Aloysia ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Teyla enlaça la jeune femme, qui l'embrassa sur le front. Les Atlantes s'étaient arrêtés à quelques pas d'elles. Teyla se tourna vers eux.

TE – Aloysia, je te présente mes amis. Voici le Colonel John Sheppard, le Docteur Rodney McKay, le Docteur Beckett et Ronon Dex.

A – Soyez les bienvenus ! Les amis de Teyla Emmagan sont les amis des Markabs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à notre Gouverneur.

JS – Nous vous suivons.

Aloysia ouvrit la grille et laissa passer Teyla et ses compagnons, avant de refermer soigneusement, puis Teyla et elle prirent côte à côte la grande rue, quelques pas devant les autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

A – Au fait, nous avons tenté de te contacter, il y a environ 18 mois. Que s'est-il passé ?

TE – Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, le peuple du Colonel Sheppard est venu sur Athos. Ils venaient de la Cité des Ancêtres, Atlantis. Nous étions en train de faire connaissance, lorsque nous avons subi une forte attaque des Wraiths. Ils ont recueilli les survivants de mon peuple.

A – Atlantis ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils accepteraient que certains d'entre nous puissent la voir ?

TE – Malheureusement, cela fait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle a été détruite par des vaisseaux-ruches wraiths…

A – Détruite ? Vraiment ?

TE – Oui. J'ai assisté à l'attaque… Les miens avaient déjà été mis à l'abri sur une autre planète, mais je voulais aider les Atlantes à se battre.

A – Ça te ressemble bien, ça ! Et où êtes-vous, à présent ?

TE – Nous nous sommes tous installés sur une planète qui était inhabitée. Je donnerai les coordonnées au Gouverneur.

A – Et toi, tu es restée avec ces Atlantes ? Oh, attend ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Cela n'aurait-il pas un lien avec… l'un de ces _hommes_ ?

TE – Mais non ! Aucun d'eux ne m'intéresse de cette façon !

Aloysia sourit à la réaction un peu trop vive de Teyla.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la plus grande maison du village. Aloysia ouvit la porte et se tourna vers les autres.

A – Nous y voilà. Entrez, je vous prie.

§§§

À suivre…


	5. Chapitre V

Reviews : Merci !

bayas : Merci pour tes 4 reviews ! 1° une Lyonnaise qui _va_ faire du slash lol 2° c'est vrai qu'à la fin, il a l'air tellement mignon, qu'on a envie de le prendre dans nos bras pour le consoler ! 3° oui, oui, c'est tout à fait vrai 4° j'essaye de poster un chapitre par jour ;)

Alpheratz9 : Et oui, Teyla en pince pour quelqu'un ! Mais je vous dis rien pour l'instant, c'est une surprise…

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

Bonne lecture !

§§§

**Chapitre V**

§§§

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de grande antichambre, seulement meublée de confortables sièges. Aloysia ouvrit la double porte et se retourna vers les Atlantes.

A – Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle commença à fermer et ajouta faisant un clin d'œil à Teyla.

A – Et j'en connais un qui sera ravi de te revoir !

Avant que Teyla puisse répliquer, Aloysia avait déjà refermé. Ils s'assirent tous. Ronon fixa Teyla.

RD – On dirait que vous connaissez personnellement ce peuple ?

Teyla parut gênée, mais répondit tout de même.

TE – Effectivement. J'ai été, disons, très _proche_ du fils du Gouverneur, durant quelques temps.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la taquiner, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

JS – Ah oui ? Et proches jusqu'à quel point ?

TE – Je doute que cela vous concerne, Colonel.

Sheppard déglutit difficilement. Le ton de l'Athosienne était tout à fait calme, mais le regard qui avait accompagné cette réplique était quelque peu menaçant.

JS " J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, moi. Je sens que je vais finir à l'infirmerie au prochain entrainement…

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

JS – Je demandais pas ça pour vous gêner, Teyla. Mais vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligée de répondre. Et si c'est trop indiscret, il suffit de le dire.

Celle-ci leva les sourcils en penchant la tête. Aloysia revint juste à ce moment-là.

A – Le Gouverneur vous attend. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Les Atlantes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent Aloysia. Ils traversèrent un couloir suivi d'un escalier descendant, larges d'environ quatre mètres, menant à une grande pièce avec trois doubles portes. Tout cela éclairé par des lampes et équipés de portes-torches.

RM " On est au moins à 100 mètres sous terre, et ils maîtrisent l'électricité. Intéressant…

Aloysia leur ouvrit la porte du fond et les laissa passer avant de la verrouiller. Ils étaient dans une immense salle, pouvant apparemment accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes. Leurs pas résonnèrent sur les parois de cet espace vide. Aloysia déverrouilla la porte à l'autre bout, et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

A – Monsieur le Gouverneur, voici Teyla, accompagnée par les Atlantes dont je vous ai parlé.

g – Faites-les entrer.

Aloysia s'écarta et Teyla s'avança, silencieusement suivie par ses compagnons.

h – Teyla ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Un jeune homme s'était levé du siège à la droite de celui du Gouverneur, et s'était avancé vers Teyla pour lui prendre les mains.

TE – Elzeard ! Cela me fait plaisir aussi.

E – J'ai… Heu… _Nous_ avons eu peur, quand nous n'avons pas réussi à vous contacter, il y a quelques mois. Les Wraiths sont devenus plus actifs depuis deux ans, alors nous avons pensé que vous aviez peut-être tous été… récoltés…

g – Hé oui, Chef Teyla, il semblerait que mon fils tremble toujours autant pour votre vie…

Le Gouverneur avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais sa voix rappela tout de même Teyla à son devoir. Elle lâcha les mains d'Elzeard et fit quelques pas en direction du Gouverneur.

TE – Gouverneur, veuillez me pardonner. Je vous salue, au nom du peuple d'Athos.

g – Allons, Chef Teyla ! Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé d'oublier le protocole lorsque nous sommes en privé ?

TE – À votre guise, Gouverneur.

g – Alors, dites-moi donc qui sont ces personnes ?

TE – Voici le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, le Docteur Rodney McKay et le Docteur Carson Beckett, venant tous trois d'Atlantis, et Ronon Dex, de Satéda.

Le Gouverneur fixa Ronon en silence quelques secondes.

RD – Quoi !

g – Satéda ?

RD – Exact.

g – Toutes mes condoléances pour votre peuple.

RD – Heu… Merci…

Le Gouverneur se leva et s'approcha de ses invités.

g – Comme c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, je vous propose de vous joindre à moi.

TE – Je vous en remercie.

JS – Teyla, Beckett et Ronon vont pouvoir se joindre à vous, mais McKay et moi voudrions – avec votre accord, bien sûr – aller voir de plus près quelque chose que nos appareils ont détecté.

g – Où cela se trouve-t-il ?

RM – À environ 150 kilomètres, vers les montagnes.

g – Hmm… C'est le territoire des Algenibs, là-bas, et ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers. C'est pour cela que nous sommes les seuls à faire commerce avec eux : nos deux peuples n'en formaient autrefois qu'un seul.

JS – Sont-ils agressifs ?

g – Non. Du moins, pas si vous ne leur voulez pas de mal. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils soient accueillants. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez à distance.

RM – Et si on en rencontre un par hasard ?

g – Saluez-les seulement, et passez votre chemin. Et s'ils vous demandent ce que vous faites sur leurs terres, dites-leur que vous avez mon accord. Mais surtout, ne leur mentez pas : ce sont des télépathes, ils le sauraient, et ils détestent ça !

JS – Bien ! Merci pour ces précieuses recommandations. Nous nous montrerons prudents.

g – Êtes-vous bien certains de ne pas vouloir vous restaurer avant de partir ?

JS – Merci, mais la route est longue, alors nous préférons partir de bonne heure.

g – Bon, comme vous voudrez. Aloysia va vous raccompagner en haut et vous indiquer la route à suivre. Je vous souhaite bon voyage.

JS – Nous vous remercions, Gouverneur.

John fit un signe de tête à Ronon pour qu'il les suive. Aloysia les précéda pour la remontée. Une fois dehors, John demanda à Ronon d'aller faire son rapport à Elizabeth, puis de revenir aider Teyla et Carson. Rodney et lui suivirent ensuite Aloysia jusqu'à l'autre entrée du village.

A – Cette route mène directement au village des Algenibs. Une fois arrivés là-bas, n'y entrez pas et contournez-le. Ensuite, vous serez livrés à vous-même. Il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages – du moins, rien d'assez gros pour s'attaquer à deux hommes. Je vous souhaite bonne route.

JS – Merci. On y va, Rodney ?

RM – Après vous !

Et ils partirent tous deux d'un bon pas.

§§§

Ndla :

Pfiou ! Ce chapitre m'aura donné du mal.

§§§

À suivre…


	6. Chapitre VI

Reviews : Merci !

Alpheratz9 : Non, ça ne va pas faciliter les choses, en effet !

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre VI**

§§§

John et Rodney marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Rodney n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ. John regardait régulièrement sa montre, et Rodney pensait que c'était parce que celui-ci trouvait que leur duo n'avançait pas assez vite. Mais il trottait une tout autre pensée dans l'esprit de ce matheux de militaire.

Soudain, celui-ci s'arrêta, poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre, et se retourna pour fixer Rodney, les mains sur les hanches. Rodney s'était bien sur aussi arrêté, et dévisagea John, qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne fallut à Rodney que quelques secondes pour se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard pesant.

RM - Quoi !

JS - Ça serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question !

RM - Comment ça ?

John poussa un nouveau soupir.

JS - Cela fait près de 5 heures que nous marchons, et vous n'avez pas prononcé la moindre syllabe.

RM - Et alors ? Ne me dites pas que ça vous dérange ! D'habitude, vous trouvez que je parle trop ! Alors, vous plaignez pas !

JS - Je ne me plains pas, McKay, je me demande ce qui vous arrive.

Rodney détourna les yeux et répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

RM - Rien du tout.

JS – Rodney, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

RM – J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir…

Cela fit exploser Sheppard, qui le coupa en se mettant à lui crier dessus.

JS – Bon sang, McKay ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse la liste de toutes vos bizarreries depuis ce matin !

Rodney avait sursauté, et maintenant il bafouillait.

RM - Heu… Je…

Mais Sheppard continua en énumérant la liste sur ses doigts.

JS - De un, vous n'étiez pas là au petit-déjeuner, et vous n'en avez même pas pris, même pas un café, rien ! De deux, vous avez encore moins écouté au briefing que moi dans mes jours de fatigue, et même pas râlé un peu pour cette longue marche forcée ! De trois, vous avez disparu toute la matinée, et je le sais parce que Radek est venu jusqu'en salle d'entrainement pour vous chercher ! De quatre, vous avez pinaillé sur votre déjeuner, au lieu de le dévorer comme à votre habitude ! De cinq…

RM - Ç_a suffit, arrêtez de hurler !_

McKay avait interrompu net cette tirade en hurlant un bon coup, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Il avait maintenant la respiration haletante. John, abasourdi, attendit quelques secondes, qu'ils se calment tous deux. Rodney finit par rouvrir les yeux et les poings. Il fixait le bout de ses chaussures. John s'éclaircit la gorge.

JS - Hum. Rodney, heu… On devrait peut-être faire une halte, hein ? On dirait qu'on en a besoin, tous les deux…

Il eut un rire nerveux. Rodney ne répondit rien, mais alla s'asseoir sur le bord du chemin. John s'installa à côté de lui. Ils enlevèrent leurs sacs de leurs dos et restèrent un moment silencieux.

Finalement, Sheppard n'y tint plus et décida de relancer la conversation sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

JS - Vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter de hurler, mais je faisais que crier, c'est vous qui avez hurlé.

Il avait dit ça en prenant un air et un ton joviaux. Mais apparemment, son charme ne marchait pas aussi bien sur Rodney que sur la plupart des femmes.

RM - Peu importe, vous avez arrêté, c'est tout ce qui compte…

Le scientifique avait dit cela d'une façon qui fit perdre son sourire à John. Le militaire avait perçu de la tristesse dans sa voix, et en y regardant de plus près…

JS " Il a l'air… malheureux !

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : (spoiler 03x08)

J'ai regardé l'épisode « McKay and Mrs Miller » ce matin (en vo sans st… argh !), et je suis littéralement tombée par terre en apprenant que le nom complet de Rodney, c'est « Meredith Rodney McKay » !


	7. Chapitre VII

Reviews : Merci !

Atchoum : Oui, quand même, on n'a pas idée d'appeler son fils comme ça, de nos jours !

Alpheratz9 : J'ai pensé que ce mini-spoiler pourrait servir à quelques fic's lol. Et puis moi je suis trop impatiente pour attendre, alors même si je regarde sur la 6 et j'achète les dvds, je commence par 'récupérer' les épisodes en tvrip et fansub (D'ailleurs, vivement les st de cet épisode !)… sinon je suis en maaanqueee de D.H. ! mdr

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre VII**

§§§

Sheppard se leva et alla s'accroupir juste devant Rodney. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé par terre. John l'interpella d'une voix douce.

JS - Hé ! Rodney ?

Pas de réaction de la part du scientifique. John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, tellement calme et silencieux, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour prendre de l'assurance, et reprit d'une voix normale.

JS - Et si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas bien, hein ?

Rodney planta son regard dans celui du militaire et le fixa ainsi quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer de la sincérité de son inquiétude. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre ceux de John et le sol.

RM - Pas la peine que je vous en parle, vous comprendriez pas.

JS " Oui, bien sûr : « Les militaires sont tous des brutes sans cervelle !… » Bon, un peu de sang-froid. Voilà, on se calme !

JS - Je pourrais peut-être, vous n'en savez rien.

RM - Si je le sais…

JS - Ah oui ?

RM - Personne à part Jeannie n'a jamais compris…

JS – Vous ne voulez pas essayer de m'expliquer ?

Rodney eu un rire jaune.

RM – Pour que votre mépris à mon égard grandisse encore ? Non merci !

John en tomba sur les fesses !

JS – Mon… mon _mépris_ ?

Il souffla un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits, mais Rodney, tout en se levant, le prit de court.

RM – Oui, votre mépris ! Je sais bien ce que vous pensez de moi ! Vous ne tolérez ma présence que parce que vous y êtes contraint et forcé !

John, encore assis par terre, fixait le dos du Canadien. Il se leva et se rapprocha du scientifique. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais hésita, et laissa finalement retomber son bras. Il reprit une voix douce pour lui répondre.

JS – Je ne vous ai _jamais_ méprisé, Rodney.

RM – Ouais, c'est ça !

JS – C'est vrai, je vous le jure.

Rodney se retourna en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. John vit qu'il se triturait les mains, signe indéniable de nervosité chez l'astrophysicien. Le militaire lui prit doucement les poignets, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. L'Américain plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du Canadien.

JS – Je vous le _jure_.

Il avait répété cela en chuchotant, comme une confidence. Mais Rodney n'était pas convaincu. Il détourna les yeux.

RM – Alors pourquoi ?

JS – Pourquoi quoi ?

Ils s'étaient mis tous les deux à murmurer.

RM – Pourquoi vous m'en voulez encore ?

JS – Mais je vous en veux pas pour quoi que ce soit…

Rodney se dégagea violemment et recula pour mieux fusiller Sheppard du regard.

RM – Vous ne savez même pas de quoi je parle, hein ?

JS – Heu… Pour être tout à fait franc avec vous : non.

Rodney soupira en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt et alla remettre son paquetage.

RM – On a encore de la route à faire.

JS – Rodney…

RM – Laissez tomber, Sheppard. J'ai été stupide de me prendre la tête pour ça. Si vous avez oublié, c'est que vous ne deviez pas m'en vouloir tant que ça !

McKay prit le paquetage de Sheppard et le lui tendit. Celui-ci le prit et le remit.

JS – Très bien, on arrête là la discussion ! Mais si vous voulez en reparler, j'aimerais que vous n'hésitiez pas, parce que très franchement, je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état.

RM – Vous préférez peut-être quand je suis bavard et râleur ?

JS – Bah oui ! Parce qu'au moins, ça veut dire que vous allez bien…

John se remit en route. Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler, mais se ravisa.

RM " Ce soir… Peut-être…

Il courut pour le rattraper et ils continuèrent côte à côte.

§§§

À Suivre…


	8. Chapitre VIII

Reviews :

Alpheratz9 : Merci ! Et, pas si insensible que ça, le Shepp…

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre VIII**

§§§

Depuis leur altercation, Sheppard et McKay ne s'étaient pas adressé la moindre parole. John s'était forcé à se remémorer chacune de leurs disputes.

Le soir venu, ils avaient parcouru plus d'une soixantaine de kilomètres. Arrivant au niveau d'une prairie, John s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui.

JS – Je crois que c'est un bon endroit pour établir le campement pour la nuit.

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement en enlevant son paquetage de son dos.

RM – Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais à vous arrêter !

John eut un petit sourire : ça, ça ressemblait à McKay !

Chacun monta sa tente, puis John fit du feu et Rodney prépara les MRE. Ils s'installèrent face à face de part et d'autre du feu pour manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, le militaire se décida à rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

JS – Rodney ?

RM – Moui ?

JS – Heu… Hum ! Et bien, je… Heu…

RM – Et bien quoi ?

JS – Je crois que je sais de quoi vous vouliez parler, tout à l'heure…

Rodney soupira et lui répondit avec lassitude.

RM – Vous voulez vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ?

JS – Oui, je le veux vraiment !

RM – Très bien, alors, allez-y, commencez…

JS – Heu, oui… C'est bien Doranda, hein ?

Rodney, qui jusque là était resté le nez dans son assiette, releva la tête pour regarder John, avant de détourner les yeux et de lui répondre dans un souffle.

RM – Oui…

JS – Dans ce cas, je crois que l'on se doit chacun une explication à l'autre…

RM – Comment ça ? Je ne…

JS – Attendez avant de protester ! Je vais commencer par vous donner _mon_ explication. D'accord ?

RM – Je vous écoute…

JS – Voilà, en fait… j'ai perdu un ami… dans des circonstances similaires… Mon meilleur ami, il s'appelait Remy. On s'est connu à l'orphelinat, quand on avait 11 ans. On s'est engagé dans l'armée ensembles, et on est allés en Afghanistan ensemble. Il a cru qu'il pourrait réussir cette mission, mais lui et deux autres sont tombés dans une embuscade… Le Colonel ne voulait pas aller rechercher les gars, parce que c'était trop risqué, alors j'ai volé un hélico, mais… je n'ai pu récupérer que ses deux camarades. Ce type-là était comme un frère pour moi ! Il était le seul à tout savoir de moi, même mes plus grands secrets… Il a cru qu'il y arriverait, mais il en est mort, et… et il a failli vous arriver la même chose ! Vous y avez cru, mais vous avez failli nous faire tuer tous les deux… … Voilà l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles j'ai si mal réagi…

Rodney attendit que John continuat, mais celui-ci gardait simplement la tête baissée, alors le scientifique l'encouragea.

RM – Et… Quelle était l'autre raison ?

JS – L'autre raison ? Vous voulez vraiment la connaître ?

RM – Oui, bien sûr.

John lui répondit en parlant rapidement.

JS – L'autre raison, et bien, c'est que j'ai-eu-l'impression-que-vous-vous-étiez-servi-d'une-amitié-à-laquelle-vous-ne-croyiez-pas-pour-que-je-parle-à-Elizabeth-afin-de-satisfaire-votre-orgueil-sans-vous-soucier-de-ma-vie.

McKay mit quelques millisecondes à assimiler – et surtout à croire – ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

RM – C'est faux ! Jamais je… jamais je n'aurais mis volontairement votre vie en danger !

JS – Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, McKay.

John releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de l'astrophysicien.

JS – Qu'aviez-vous exactement en tête lorsque vous m'avez demandé d'avoir foi en vous ?

RM – Je voul …

JS – Réfléchissez-y avant de répondre !

Le ton de Sheppard n'avait étrangement rien d'agressif, ni même d'autoritaire. Rodney se tut et regarda le feu qui crépitait devant eux.

RM " Je voulais sauver Atlantis… Oui, mais…

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

Pour le chapitre suivant, je m'essaye à faire un POV de McKay, on verra bien ce que ça va donner…


	9. Chapitre IX

Reviews :

Alpheratz9 : Merci ! Et ouf ! Ca me rassure de savoir que tu as trouvé l'explication de Shepp convaincante. Je craignais d'avoir mal ficelé ça. Et voilà la réflexion et la réponse de Rodney.

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre IX**

§§§

_Début P.O.V. McKay_

J'ai fait ça aussi pour devancer les militaires sur ce projet. Je ne l'ai pas caché à Elizabeth. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas apprécié. Et j'ai osé lui en vouloir. Pourquoi je suis allé voir Sheppard ? Parce qu'il a de l'influence sur elle. Parce je savais que lui, il pouvait la convaincre. Et Radek, je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien. Je l'ai accusé de jalousie, alors qu'il avait raison. Et moi, totalement tort…

Mais je leur ai fait mes excuses, et Elizabeth et Radek les ont acceptées ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'ils y étaient plus ou moins obligés… Elizabeth est ma supérieure et Radek est mon subordonné.

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas me virer, puisqu'elle avait approuvé, ça lui serait retombé dessus, surtout avec Caldwell derrière, même si celui-ci était pour aussi. Radek ne pouvait pas risquer que je le prenne en grippe comme Kavanaugh, on travaille tous les jours ensemble, ça aurait été infernal pour lui, déjà qu'il supporte sans broncher mon mauvais caractère.

Tandis que Sheppard… Lui et moi, on est au même niveau. Chef scientifique et chef militaire. Même travail, qui consiste à diriger près de la moitié des habitants, et même responsabilité, qui est que l'on se doit de veiller sur ces gens. Je suis le plus intelligent, je me dois donc de les protéger, à ma manière.

Et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Tant comme scientifique que comme… ami… Oui, j'ai volontairement mis de côté les amitiés d'Elizabeth, de Radek et de Sheppard. J'ai été égoïste envers eux. Sheppard a raison : je voulais sauver la Cité, mais c'était par orgueil, et non pas parce que je m'inquiétais du sort de… mes amis ?

Le sont-ils encore ? L'ont-ils jamais été ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de les dire mes « amis »… Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous. Ou peut-être que si ? Peut-être que je ne connais tout simplement pas assez bien ce sentiment pour en juger…

Sheppard a dit que « je m'étais servi d'une amitié à laquelle je ne croyais pas ». Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que lui croyait en notre amitié ? Ou que nous _étions_ amis ? En tous cas, je n'aurais pas mis volontairement sa vie en danger. Mais c'est parce que je lui ai demandé d'avoir foi en moi qu'il est venu avec moi…

J'ai donc bel et bien mis sa vie, la mienne et notre amitié – trois choses précieuses, je m'en rends compte à présent – en danger… par égoïsme et par orgueil. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, et ce n'était pas volontaire – ou, du moins, pas _conscient_ –, mais je l'ai fait.

_Fin P.O.V. McKay_

§

RM – Je… Heu…

Rodney soupira en fermant les yeux. John, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard durant son introspection, lui parla à voix basse.

JS – Rodney, on est que tous les deux, vous pouvez parler librement, je vous promets que ça restera entre nous.

McKay regarda dans les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face. Ils avaient une intensité que le scientifique ne leur connaissait pas. Il se remit à fixer le feu avant de répondre, lui aussi à voix basse.

RM – Je voulais sauver Atlantis et je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié, mais j'ai été égoïste et orgueilleux, et j'ai tout gâché.

JS – Ça a fait un an terrien aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

RM – Oui…

Rodney, un peu ébloui par le feu, n'avait pas vu le sourire naître sur les lèvres de John. Ce dernier se leva et s'assit juste à gauche du Canadien, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci, qui en fut surpris. Il tourna la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur au militaire. Mais l'Américain avait la même intensité de regard qu'auparavant, le sourire en plus, ce qui rendit le scientifique perplexe.

RM – Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

JS – Vous venez de regagner la part de confiance et d'amitié que vous aviez perdue, Rodney.

McKay n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

RM – C'est… c'est vrai ?

JS – Bien sûr que oui !

John lui tendit sa main droite. Rodney lui prit et la serra.

JS – On est de nouveau des amis !

Pour toute réponse, Rodney lui adressa, non pas l'un de ses habituels sourires moqueurs, mais un véritable sourire, qui exprimait sa joie.

§

Ils finirent leur dîner, puis John prit le premier quart. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Remy, puis vers Rodney.

JS " Ils se ressemblent tellement, tous les deux !…

Cela fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne s'endorme, bercé par le crépitement du feu.

§§§

À Suivre…


	10. Chapitre X

Reviews : Merci !

Alpheratz9 : Remy, j'en ai parlé au chapitre 8, c'était le meilleur ami de Shepp, celui qui est mort en Afghanistan. :p Et j'ai jamais prétendu qu'Elizabeth, Shepp et Caldwell n'avaient pas leur part de responsabilité…

bayas : C6 : Il nous fait de la peine à toutes, notre petit Roro, quand il est malheureux ! C7 : Non, personne ne donne de baffe à Shepp. C9 : Il est là, le 10 ! ;)

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre X**

§§§

Le lendemain à l'aube, McKay fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la toile de sa tente.

RM " Tiens, il n'est pas venu me réveiller pour le second quart ?

Il sortit de son sac de couchage, ouvrit la tente et passa la tête dehors. Sheppard était là, assis en tailleur devant le feu éteint, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées sur son P-90, profondément endormi.

RM " Heureusement qu'on n'a pas été attaqués cette nuit !

Il sortit et s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible du militaire. Arrivé tout près, il s'accroupit. Il voulut tendre le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule, mais se ravisa soudain, se demandant comment ce diable de Colonel pourrait bien réagir s'il sentait quelque chose le frôler dans son sommeil ! Il se mit alors à l'observer. Son visage, ses épaules, son torse, ses bras, ses mains… Il détailla chaque partie visible avec soin. Puis, sans qu'il s'en rende tout à fait compte, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de John. Ce fut juste une caresse furtive, mais cela réveilla à demi le militaire, qui sourit en murmurant le prénom de Remy. Rodney retira vivement sa main.

RM – Non, Colonel. C'est juste moi, Rodney.

John ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, voyant Rodney devant lui, il se réveilla complètement. Il se redressa et étira sa tête en arrière tout en se massant la nuque.

JS – Bien dormi ?

RM – Hein ? Heu… oui, oui.

Un silence passa. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement quelque secondes. John prit un air malicieux.

JS – Rodney, pourquoi vous rougissez ?

Rodney se releva d'un coup et alla chercher une barre énergétique dans son sac.

RM – Vous vous faites des idées, Colonel !

JS – Si vous le dites…

John se leva et alla lui aussi se chercher une barre énergétique en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Tout en mangeant, ils refirent leurs paquetages. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts à partir, John se planta devant Rodney et posa ses avant-bras sur ses épaules.

JS – Vous n'avez pas à être gêné de quoi que ce soit avec moi, Rodney. Je ne vous force pas à me parler, mais si vous en avez envie, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas à hésiter, et ça restera entre nous.

McKay était troublé de l'attitude et des paroles de Sheppard, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et commença à reprendre la marche. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le scientifique, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

JS – Bah alors, vous prenez racine ?

Le ton plaisantin de John fit reprendre ses esprits à Rodney. Il lui sourit et fit rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

RM – Pourquoi, vous êtes pressé ?

JS – Peut-être bien !

RM – Dans ce cas, pour avancer plus vite, vous feriez mieux de rattacher votre lacet…

John se pencha pour vérifier ses lacets, et Rodney en profita pour le devancer. Ses lacets étant parfaitement bien attachés, Sheppard se releva, pour voir McKay quelques pas devant lui, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

RM – Alors, vous prenez racine ?

John secoua la tête et le rejoignit, puis lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

JS – Vous savez que vous vous comportez parfois comme un vrai gamin ?

Rodney lui tira la langue et John partit dans un fou rire, entrainant rapidement le Canadien. Une fois calmés, ils reprirent leur marche en direction des montagnes, dans la bonne humeur.

§§§

À Suivre…


	11. Chapitre XI

Reviews : Je poste le chapitre 10, et même pas une demi-heure après, j'ai déjà 2 reviews ! Ça donne envie de continuer, ça :D

bayas : Désolée ma grande, mais je reste sur mon rythme d'un chapitre par jour… sinon y'aurais des jours sans update, et ça serait bien dommage… ;)

Alpheratz9 : J'aimerais bien que Roro et Shepp soient aussi complices dans la série… Bah quoi, on a bien le droit de rêver, non ? mdr :p

Note : Ce matin, le site plantait, résultat : postage du chapitre que ce midi !… Argh ! lol

§§§

**Chapitre XI**

§§§

Après une douzaine de kilomètres, ils découvrirent une sorte d'arche de pierre qui surplombait la route : ils étaient arrivés sur le territoire des Algenibs.

JS – Il va falloir se montrer plus prudents, à présent.

RM – Mais le Gouverneur n'a pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas agressifs ?

JS – Si, mais avec la chance qu'on a !

RM – Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…

Ils passèrent l'arche et marchèrent quelques minutes. Soudain, John s'arrêta net et regarda tout autour de lui.

RM – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

JS – Chut ! J'entends quelque chose…

John mit sa main en visière et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

RM – Je n'entends rien, moi…

JS – Mais taisez-vous, McKay !

Ça ressemblait à des pleurs, et il tenta de se repérer à ce bruit. Tout à coup, il la vit : une silhouette, au loin. Il la pointa du doigt pour la montrer à Rodney.

JS – C'est par là !

RM – Heu… Il ne vaudrait mieux pas rester sur la route ?

JS – Très bien, restez ici, moi, je vais voir…

John quitta la route pour se diriger au pas de course et P-90 armé vers la silhouette. Il n'essayait pas de se dissimuler, car au milieu de ces grandes plaines, ce serait peine perdue. Arrivé à quelques dizaines de mètres, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, qui était dos à lui. Il remit la sécurité de son P-90 et continua en marchant lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres pour l'interpeller d'une voix douce.

JS – Heu… Bonjour ?

L'enfant sursauta et se retourna en se levant. C'était un garçon d'environ 10 ans et il avait le visage inondé de larmes. Il commença à reculer en voyant John, qui s'accroupit alors en lui souriant.

JS – N'aies pas peur, petit.

Le gamin s'arrêta de reculer. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

g – Vous êtes qui ?

JS – Je m'appelle John. Et toi ?

g – Massine.

JS – Et bien, Massine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dis-moi ?

Massine fronça les sourcils et fixa John droit dans les yeux. Le militaire frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce regard d'enfant. Quelque chose qui faisait que Sheppard n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner. Puis, d'un seul coup, cette tension retomba. John cligna des yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé cela, mais la déclaration du gamin confirma que cela avait été bien réel.

M – Vous avez l'esprit d'un guerrier, mais pas d'un meurtrier.

JS – Tu… tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

Massine opina du chef et s'approcha pour prendre la main de John. Il parla d'une toute petite voix, la tête baissée.

M – Ma grande sœur, Nathalene, va bientôt mourir, et c'est ça qui me rend si triste.

JS – Je suis désolé…

Massine releva la tête et regarda derrière John, vers la route.

M – Dites, vous et votre ami, vous voulez bien me raccompagner ?

John tourna la tête pour regarder dans la même direction. On voyait à peine la silhouette de Rodney.

JS – Heu… Oui, bien sûr.

Il se leva et, tenant toujours la main du petit Massine, se dirigea vers la route. Rodney s'était assis pour attendre. Quand ils arrivèrent, il se releva, et quand il posa les yeux sur le gamin, il eut l'air contrarié.

RM – Heu… Sheppard ?

JS – Oui, McKay ?

RM – Vous comptez l'emmener avec nous ?

JS – Yep ! Je vous présente Massine. Massine, voici Rodney. Il a l'air grognon comme ça, mais en fait il est très gentil.

RM – Grmph !

Massine tendit sa main libre vers Rodney.

M – Vous voulez bien, dites ?

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre, ce qui fit sourire John. Le scientifique implora le militaire du regard, et Sheppard se contenta de hausser les sourcils en désignant le gamin du menton. Rodney releva les yeux au ciel, mais tendit ensuite sa main au petit qui sourit en la lui prenant.

JS – Bon, on y va ?

M – Attendez, John. Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous mangiez, toute à l'heure ?

RM – Quoi ? comment ça, qu'est-ce que… ?

M – Oui, quand John et moi on était là-bas, vous mangiez quelque chose.

Nouveau soupir de Rodney, qui se finit en grognement.

RM – Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je mangeais !

M – Dites, j'ai faim, je peux en avoir ?

RM – Hein ? Heu…

Nouveau regard implorant de Rodney à John, et clin d'œil de la part de celui-ci.

RM – Bon, bon…

Rodney prit une barre énergétique dans une poche de son gilet et la tendit à Massine. Le garçon lâcha les mains des deux hommes et dévora la barre en quelques bouchées.

JS – Dis donc, tu étais affamé !

M – Ouich, merchi !

Il avala la dernière bouchée et reprit les deux mains. Il leur sourit à tous les deux.

M – Maintenant, on peut y aller !

John sourit et Rodney soupira, et ils se remirent en route en direction du village des Algenibs.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

- Fini ! Encore un chapitre qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre…

- Sous-titres VO de l'épisode 03x08, hier matin, donc deuxième visionnage !

- Sous-titres VF cette nuit ! Je le re-re-regarde cet aprèm' ! Merci « projet-sg » !


	12. Chapitre XII

Reviews : Merci, merci !

Alpheratz9 : Le Chap 11 est le deuxième plus long, mdr ! ;p

§§§

**Chapitre XII**

§§§

Le village des Algenibs était très différent de celui des Markabs.

Massine conduisit John et Rodney jusqu'à l'entrée, puis lâcha leurs mains et se tourna vers eux.

M – Désolé, mais j'ai pas le droit de vous emmener plus loin.

JS – Ça ne fait…

f – Massine ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Le gamin se retourna et les deux hommes levèrent la tête. Une jeune femme était là – très belle, des cheveux de jais, longs et raides, et des yeux d'un gris de perle. Mais elle avait le teint rubicond et était en sueur, malgré la fraicheur ambiante. Elle se tenait difficilement debout grâce à une canne en bois. Massine se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

M – Nathalene ! Tu devrais être au lit !

N – Je me suis levée pour te chercher.

M – Viens, je te ramène à la maison…

Quand il voulut l'aider à faire demi-tour, elle faillit tomber. John se précipita pour la rattraper.

JS – Attendez, Mademoiselle, je vais vous aider.

N – Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

M – Il s'appelle John et lui c'est Rodney. Je leur fais confiance.

N – Oh, dans ce cas… j'accepte votre aide.

JS – McKay, venez par là, on va la prendre chacun d'un côté.

John se plaça à droite et Rodney à gauche de Nathalene. Ils passèrent leurs bras sous ses aisselles, tandis que Massine récupérait la canne.

M – Venez, c'est par ici !

Il leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'à une sorte d'auberge – vide – dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée. John et Rodney aidèrent Nathalene à entrer et à aller à sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Massine lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. John et Rodney lui laissèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles elle reprit une respiration plus calme. Finalement, elle porta son regard vers les deux hommes.

N – Messieurs, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je vous inviterais bien à rester vous reposer chez moi, mais je ne le peux malheureusement pas. Vous devez quitter…

On entendit soudain la porte être refermée violemment et quelqu'un marcher lourdement. Un homme s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre.

h – Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Il s'était adressé aux deux visiteurs, mais c'est Nathalene qui lui répondit.

N – Chef, je vous présente John et Rodney. Ils ont donné à mangé à Massine et l'ont raccompagné pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

c – Massine, tu as fait confiance à ces étrangers ?

Ma – Oui. J'ai sondé John avant : guerrier mais pas meurtrier. Et j'ai senti que Rodney serait gentil avec moi.

Le Chef les toisa tous les quatre durant un instant.

c – Très bien, Nathalene. Je sais que l'on peut se fier à Massine, donc ils peuvent rester chez toi pour la nuit. Mais pas plus !

Nathalene et Massine inclinèrent la tête et le Chef repartit.

RM – Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'avoir entendu que la moitié de la conversation ?

Rodney avait demandé cela en coulant un regard suspicieux vers Nathalene. Celle-ci lui répondit en souriant.

N – Que voulez-vous dire ?

RM – Et bien… comment saviez-vous qu'on avait donné à manger à votre frère, et comment ce gars savait que vous vouliez nous laisser rester ?

N – Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de perspicace, Rodney. Effectivement, une partie de nos conversations s'effectuent par télépathie.

RM – Hmm…

N – Mais rassurez-vous : Massine est le seul de tous les Algenibs à avoir un pouvoir assez puissant pour vous sonder vraiment. En ce qui nous concerne, nous ne sommes télépathes qu'entre nous, et notre pouvoir avec les étrangers relève plus de l'empathie.

JS – Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons vous retourner la confiance que vous nous accordez.

John avait dit cela avec son habituel sourire charmeur, auquel Nathalene répondit par un hochement de tête.

N – Massine va vous préparer…

Elle fut soudain prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Rodney l'aida à boire puis à s'allonger sur le lit tandis que John consolait Massine qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras.

M – Vous voyez comme elle va mal ?

JS – Shhh, shhh… Là, calme-toi…

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il était trop long par rapport aux autres… (Non, gentilles les filles, pas taper ! lol)


	13. Chapitre XIII

Reviews :

bayas : Oui ma grande, j'ai même jusqu'au Chap 15 (enfin, 16 au moment où je poste celui-ci, lol).

Alpheratz9 : Bon, alors, ni les doigts, ni la tête (j'ai déjà plus tous mes neurones d'intacts, alors il faut me laisser les derniers en bon état pour pouvoir finir cette fic', mdr)

§§§

**Chapitre XIII**

§§§

McKay prit soudain un ton autoritaire.

RM – Massine, il me faut de l'eau bien fraîche !

JS – Vous ne voyez pas qu'il… ?

Rodney se tourna vers Sheppard.

RM – Je crois savoir ce qu'elle a, alors obéissez !

JS – Heu… oui !

RM – J'ai besoin de quoi la faire boire et de quoi lui éponger le front.

JS – D'accord. Allez, viens, Massine.

Une fois John et Massine sortis de la chambre, Rodney se concentra sur Nathalene.

RM – Vous avez de la fièvre depuis combien de temps ?

N – Environ 2 jours…

RM – Mal à la gorge, langue gonflée ?

N – Effectivement…

RM – Votre torse est-il aussi rouge que votre visage ?

N – Même plus…

Rodney alla chercher dans son paquetage, tandis que John et Massine revenait, le premier avec une grande bassine d'eau et le second avec un grand verre, un linge et un pichet d'eau.

Rodney prit le pichet et le petit verre posé à côté du lit et prépara le sachet de poudre qu'il avait pris dans son sac, avant d'aider Nathalene à le boire en lui tenant la tête et le verre.

RM – Tenez, buvez ça, ça va vous aider à aller mieux.

Elle fit une grimace en buvant mais avala tout le contenu du verre sans broncher. John et Massine posèrent leurs charges à côté de la tête de lit.

JS – Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez ?

RM – De la pénicilline ; Elle a la scarlatine.

JS – Je croyais que c'était une maladie infantile ?

RM – C'est très rare chez l'adulte.

M – Rodney ? Est-ce que ma sœur va aller mieux ?

RM – Hmm… Nathalene, vous serait-il possible de rester une dizaine de jours chez les Markabs ?

N – Normalement, nous ne quittons pas notre territoire, mais si c'est pour ma santé, le Chef acceptera de m'y faire conduire…

RM – Massine, va chercher le Chef, et dis-lui que nous savons comment sauver ta sœur.

M – J'y vais !

Le garçon partit en courant.

RM - Sheppard, contactez Carson. Dites-lui que nous allons envoyer un cas de scarlatine adulte chez les Markabs, que j'ai commencé à la traiter à la pénicilline, et qu'on en a assez pour son voyage.

John lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et sortit à son tour. Rodney commença à éponger le front de Nathalene, qui ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle brisa le silence.

N – Vous devriez le lui dire…

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

RM – Dire quoi à qui ?

Nathalene eut un sourire.

N – Dire à John ce que vous ressentez pour lui…

Rodney soupira doucement.

RM – Peut-être bien, mais pas tout de suite.

N – Et pourquoi pas ?

RM – Parce que…

N – Oui ?

RM – Parce que c'est quelque chose de très mal toléré, là d'où je viens…

N – Vous avez peur d'être blessé à nouveau ?

Rodney eut un rire sans joie.

RM – Et vous dites que vous ne lisez pas dans mes pensées ?

N – Votre souffrance est nettement perceptible avec notre empathie…

RM – Si vous le dites…

N – Vous ne devriez pas faire semblant d'être soi-disant « normal », uniquement pour que les autres vous acceptent.

RM – Et me mettre à dos tous ceux qui sont pour le respect des bonnes mœurs ?

N – Ce que pensent les autres ne devrait pas tant compter que ce qu'en pense John.

RM – Il est Américain _et_ militaire…

N – Ce qui signifie ?

RM – Qu'il a _deux_ bonnes raisons pour être justement une personne étant _pour_ le respect de ces fichues _bonnes mœurs_ !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton amer, crachant presque les derniers mots. Nathalene lui posa doucement une main sur la joue et lui murmura en souriant.

N – Qu'en savez-vous ? Peut-être pense-t-il comme vous ?

Rodney voulut en savoir plus, mais Massine et le Chef, ainsi que John, revinrent à ce moment-là, mettant fin à leur discussion.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

Pour mes connaissances sur la Scarlatine, vive Wikipédia… lol ( http(:)fr(.)wikipedia(.)org(/)wiki(/)Scarlatine )


	14. Chapitre XIV

Reviews : Merci à toutes !

may-yam : Pour la scarlatine : dans l'épisode 01x11 de SG-1, Bloodlines / Retour sur Chulak, Jack diagnostique cette maladie chez Rya'c, alors si un militaire peut la reconnaître, pourquoi pas un génie qui a fait quelques études de médecine, hein ? lol

Alpheratz9 : Ouf ! J'ai échappé aux coups de bâton ! mdr ;D

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XIV**

§§§

Sheppard et McKay étaient chacun dans leur chambre, allongés dans leurs grands lits, épuisés par la journée. Mais aucun n'arrivait à fermer l'œil, car chacun de son côté repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur cette planète. Puis vinrent les souvenirs de la fin de cette journée…

§

_Début Flash-back_

Rodney avait expliqué deux fois aux quatre accompagnateurs de Nathalene comment s'occuper d'elle durant le voyage, et leur avait même fait répéter ses instructions. Les Algenibs, ressentant, grâce à leur empathie, la sincère inquiétude du scientifique pour la jeune femme, ne s'en étaient pas vexés. Le Chef avait même accepté que les deux Atlantes restent à l'auberge en remerciement de l'aide apportée à Nathalene.

Cette dernière en avait profité pour demander à John de s'occuper de Massine durant son absence, et le militaire avait été incapable de refuser – au grand dam de McKay ! D'ailleurs, ce fut le Canadien qui fit la cuisine pour trois, John en étant incapable, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été obligé de préparer autre chose que des MRE…

Rodney avait donc, avec l'aide de Massine, trouvé une sorte de cocotte-minute dans les placards de la cuisine, ainsi que du mouton, des pommes de terre et de l'assaisonnement dans la cave, et avait décidé de leur préparer un « irish stew¹ », en prenant John comme assistant.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Massine avait préparé la table, et Rodney et John avaient apporté la cocotte-minute. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement, et Massine avait bavardé sur sa vie, celle de sa famille et celle des Algenibs.

Le soir venu, Massine avait préparé deux chambres à l'étage pour John et Rodney pendant que ce dernier prenait sa douche. Le scientifique avait ensuite souhaité bonne nuit aux autres, mais John était allé border Massine, avant d'aller lui aussi prendre une douche et se réfugier dans sa chambre.

_Fin Flash-back_

§

Leurs pensées avaient à présent dérivé l'un vers l'autre.

John repensait au fait que Remy et Rodney se ressemblaient, et Rodney repensait à sa conversation avec Nathalene.

JS " Ils sont aussi gentils l'un que l'autre, au fond.

RM " Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire exactement ?

JS " C'est vrai, même s'il a un sale caractère, il a bon cœur.

RM " Est-ce que Sheppard serait prêt à accepter ça, chez moi ?

JS " Dommage qu'il se cache derrière une arrogance et des sarcasmes aussi déplaisants.

RM " Mais s'il ne l'accepte pas, ça va obligatoirement nous éloigner.

JS " Peut-être qu'il a trop souffert, et qu'il rejette les autres pour ne pas être rejeté ?

RM " Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je me base sur des a priori, mais quand même.

JS " Je sais que je peux compter sur lui, il me l'a déjà assez prouvé.

RM " Après tout, elle a très bien pu confondre son amitié pour moi avec autre chose.

JS " J'aimerais tant qu'on devienne aussi proches que je l'étais avec Remy.

RM " Et puis, même s'il l'accepte, ça va forcément influer sur notre amitié.

JS " Il ne mettra plus sa vie en danger inconsidérément, il a compris la leçon.

RM " Suis-je prêt à prendre le risque de perdre toute son amitié pour en avoir plus ?

JS " Mince, mais pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tant à lui ?

RM " Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je veux de plus, moi ?

§

De l'autre côté de l'auberge, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le petit Massine avait capté toutes ces pensées. Comme sa sœur le lui avait secrètement demandé, c'est-à-dire faire en sorte que chacun puisse ressentir une infime partie des sentiments de l'autre. Et comme Nathalene se l'était imaginé, cela les aida à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments.

JS " Il a pris la place de Remy dans mon cœur…

RM " Je veux que son amitié se transforme en amour…

JS " Oui, je l'aime autant que j'aimais Remy…

RM " Oui, c'est son amour que je veux…

Rodney soupira. « Âme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désire » disait le dicton. C'était bien vrai, pour lui. Il désirait John, de toute son âme, mais il ne l'avait pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il se mit sur le côté, dos à la porte, rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

John, de son côté, s'était décidé. Seulement éclairé par la grande lune de Sirrah, il se leva, ouvrit doucement sa porte pour ne pas troubler le silence, marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte voisine de la sienne. Il resta là quelques secondes, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de faire cela. Mais il le voulait, et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il se lança donc.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

Ndla :

¹ Ragoût irlandais

- Le chapitre pré-lemon est écrit.

- Le chapitre lemon est… en cours de modification/validation.


	15. Chapitre XV

Reviews : Merci les filles !

Note : Désolée pour le retard, mais FFnet n'a pas pris en compte mon update de ce matin… Bonne lecture !

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XV**

§§§

Sheppard ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la chambre de McKay, et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Rodney était entièrement recouvert par les draps. John s'approcha silencieusement du lit, et s'assit doucement sur le bord. Rodney, surpris, se redressa vivement, mais se détendit en voyant le militaire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais John mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il vint ensuite s'allonger à côté du scientifique, sur la couverture, les mains derrière la tête. Rodney se rallongea. Il était perplexe mais n'osait pas rompre le silence. Après quelques minutes, c'est John qui le fit, à voix basse.

JS – Remy me manque…

Rodney fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté pour observer John.

JS – On est arrivés à l'orphelinat le même jour, et on a tout de suite sympathisé. On était pourtant assez différents. Moi j'étais bagarreur avec les garçons, charmeur avec les filles, insolent avec les adultes. Lui, par contre, était d'une timidité maladive, pas sûr de lui du tout, et il obéissait gentiment aux ordres. Je voulais constamment m'attirer des ennuis, mais c'est toujours lui qui se faisait agresser par les autres. Alors, je le défendais, tant bien que mal, même contre les plus grands. Il était plus beau que moi, plus beau que nous tous, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux gris-bleus, et les autres le jalousaient. Mais pas moi. Pour moi, il était mon petit frère, celui que je devais protéger, même si la plupart du temps ça me valait de me faire tabasser et punir.

RM – Vous étiez en quelque sorte son ange gardien…

John sourit au murmure de Rodney, et, se sentant en confiance, poursuivit son récit.

JS – Oui… Je lui arrangeais aussi des rencards, parce que, même si les filles le trouvaient vraiment sexy, il était trop timide pour accepter les rendez-vous qu'elles lui proposaient. Mais ça ne durait jamais, toujours à cause de son manque de confiance en lui. J'ai eu ma première expérience à l'âge de 14 ans, et lui à 16 ans, parce que j'avais réussi à lui faire promettre de tenter le coup avec la prochaine, que je lui avais dégoté une fille aussi timide que lui, et que je m'étais arrangé pour qu'ils restent seuls enfermés dans les caves toute une nuit – et on était en hiver. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas restée longtemps – les assistantes sociales ont réussi à retrouver son oncle 18 jours après son arrivée.

RM – Il a dû être peiné de son départ…

JS – Oui, mais…

John se mordit la lèvre. Rodney fronça les sourcils.

RM – Mais… ?

John soupira.

JS – Je ne sais pas si je peux vous raconter ça…

RM – Pour quelle raison ?

John tourna la tête vers Rodney, sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux.

JS – Et bien… Je ne sais pas ce que vous pourriez en penser, ni comment vous allez réagir, alors…

RM – Je ne vois pas bien où vous voulez en venir, mais sachez que, quoi que ce soit, je ne vous jugerais pas…

John sonda ses yeux bleus et, y voyant de la sincérité, lui sourit. Il retourna à la contemplation du toit de la tente.

JS – Quelques jours après, on a… … Onacouchéensemble.

Rodney se remit sur le dos.

JS – Ça ne vous choque pas ?

RM – Non, mais… ça me surprend. Je vous croyais… comment dire… ?

JS – Homme à femmes ?

RM – … Oui.

JS – Je n'ai jamais été avec un autre homme que lui. Et puis, c'était plutôt rare. On était pas vraiment ensembles. Disons plutôt qu'on se réconfortait quand on en avait besoin.

RM – Donc ça n'est pas arrivé qu'une seule fois…

JS - … Non.

RM – Il y avait quand même des sentiments… forts, entre vous ?

JS – Peut-être… Mais comme on devait se cacher parce que c'était interdit… on n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi…

RM – Comment vous y arriviez ? Je veux dire… Un orphelinat, puis l'armée… Ça ne devait pas être facile de cacher ça ?

JS – À l'orphelinat, on profitait des sorties en groupe, et dans l'armée, on prenait nos perms en même temps.

RM – Vous étiez vraiment très proches, en tous cas…

JS – Oh ça oui ! C'est pour ça que je m'en foutais d'être envoyé en Antarctique, ensuite… Lui n'étant plus là, je n'avais plus aucune famille… Et puis, il y a eu la proposition pour Atlantis… J'ai tiré à pile ou face.

RM – À pile ou face !

JS – Oui. Et c'est tombé sur face, donc sur le « non, j'y vais pas » !

RM – Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, alors ?

JS – Je me suis dis que j'avais plus rien à perdre, alors autant tenter l'aventure…

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa, juste troublé par les respirations des deux hommes. Puis, John se tourna sur le côté.

JS – Rodney ?

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête.

RM – Oui ?

JS – Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester ici, cette nuit ?

Rodney se tourna sur le côté pour mieux voir le militaire. John avait l'air… tellement vulnérable, à cet instant !

RM " Il doit vraiment me faire confiance pour se montrer comme ça devant moi…

RM – Bien sûr.

JS – Merci.

Rodney resta sous la couverture et John dessus, mais ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et John s'endormit rapidement. Rodney resta un moment à simplement le regarder, se disant qu'après tout, il y avait de l'espoir. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

Vous y avez cru, hein, qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte ? Et ben non, pas encore ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais pas encore réussi à écrire mon lemon au moment de ce chapitre…


	16. Chapitre XVI

Reviews :

Choupinette & Alpheratz9 : Y'a plus que quelques chapitres à patienter ;D ! Et merci pour vos reviews !

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XVI**

§§§

Le lendemain matin, ce furent de petits coups frappés à la porte qui réveillèrent John. Il s'extirpa délicatement de la chaude étreinte de Rodney sans le réveiller, remarqua que le soleil était à peine levé, et alla ouvrir. Massine se tenait sur le pas de la porte, souriant de toutes ses dents.

M – J'ai faim !

John lui rendit son sourire.

JS – D'accord, heu… Descends, je réveille Rodney et on te rejoint.

Massine opina du chef et fit volte-face. John referma la porte et se tourna vers le lit. Rodney dormait encore, la couverture jusqu'aux hanches. Le militaire s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit à côté. Il avait le visage au même niveau que celui du scientifique, ce qui lui permettait de l'observer minutieusement.

McKay avait la peau pâle de quelqu'un qui passe trop de temps enfermé dans un bureau – ou, en l'occurrence, dans un labo – mais qui promettait d'être douce au toucher. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient d'un joli blond foncé et étaient fins comme ceux d'un enfant. Et son cou… John s'approcha légèrement plus près pour pouvoir humer l'odeur du Canadien : même après deux jours, deux nuits, une longue marche et une douche, il sentait toujours un doux mélange de café et de chocolat !

Cela plut à l'Américain. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rodney. Le scientifique grogna, ce qui fit ricaner John, qui le secoua doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se recroqueviller.

JS – Hey, Rodney ?

RM – Kôa ? Jffrraaa…

John eut du mal à retenir un fou rire.

JS – J'ai rien compris, mais c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

RM – J'ai froid !

JS – Ah !

John alla chercher la veste de Rodney, posée sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, et la lui mit sur les épaules. Le scientifique se releva à peine et enfila sa veste, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de sortir ses jambes du lit. Tout cela sous le regard du militaire, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire… surtout en voyant le caleçon, rayé vert et bleu, et les chaussettes dépareillées, une grise et une marron !

JS " Comme ça on dirait vraiment un gamin !

JS – Bon, Rodney… Allez, debout, ou Massine et moi on mange tout !

RM – Vous avez encore rien préparé et ça va être à moi de le faire…

JS – Qu… Comment vous avez deviné ?

RM – Vous savez pas faire aut'chose que des MRE… Ce qui me dérange pas personnellement, mais je doute que ça plaise à Nathalene si Massine en mange…

JS – Heu… oui… Vous avez sans doute raison… … Bon, alors, on y va ?

RM – Grmph !

Rodney consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il s'assit au bord du lit et mit ses chaussures. John ne détachait pas ses yeux des mains de l'astrophysicien pendant qu'il faisait ses lacets. Des mains aux longs doigts fins, sans cesse en mouvement… sauf à cet instant ! Rodney avait relevé la tête et le militaire se sentit pris sur le fait. Il se mit à bafouiller, sous le regard amusé du Canadien.

JS – Je, heu… Hum ! Je vais…

Il se dirigeait à reculons vers la porte, quand il trouva enfin une bonne excuse.

JS - … retourner dans ma chambre mettre mes chaussures !

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa en vitesse. Rodney se redressa et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les bras en croix et un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer les souvenirs de la veille au soir. Le Colonel qui venait s'allonger à ses côtés et qui se confiait librement à lui, puis qui se blottissait contre lui avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras…

Après quelques minutes ainsi, il se leva et alla rejoindre John et Massine qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Pendant que John refaisait leurs paquetages, il prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner, qu'ils dévorèrent tous en cinq minutes. Puis, ils allèrent devant chez le Chef du village. Massine frappa à la porte et une femme vint leur ouvrir.

f – Oh, vous êtes les amis de Nathalene ?

JS – Oui, c'est exact. Nous voudrions voir le Chef, s'il vous plait.

f – Il est parti aider au labourage des champs. Je suis sa femme, je peux peut-être vous aider ?

JS – Oui, et bien… Nous repartons ce matin, et nous devions laisser Massine à votre mari.

f – Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous demander ce que vous veniez faire sur notre territoire, hier…

RM – Et bien, nous devons aller jusqu'aux montagnes.

f - Et qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant dans ces montages ?

RM – Ce n'est pas _dans_ les montagne, c'est un peu avant d'y arriver. Nos appareils ont détecté quelque chose, là-bas, et nous aimerions voir ça.

f – Vos appareils ?

JS – Oui, nous venons…

RM – Nous avons effectivement des appareils provenant de la Cité d'Atlantis.

John lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-réprobateur à Rodney, mais celui-ci, l'ignorant, il refit face à la femme.

f – Atlantis, hein ?

John comprit l'interruption de Rodney – son empathie lui aurait permis de sentir que la destruction d'Atlantis par les Wraiths était un mensonge – et eut un petit rire nerveux.

JS – Heu… Oui…

Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant.

f – Ne craignez rien. Avec nous, votre secret est bien gardé.

JS – Ecoutez, ce n'est pas…

f - Et nous savons que vous dites cela pour protéger les vôtres.

JS – Ah, bon, bien.

f – Vous dites que c'est proche des montagnes ? Il y a de vieilles ruines d'un temple dédié aux Ancêtres. Il a été détruit il y a très longtemps, et de plus il est assez loin, alors personne n'y va plus maintenant.

John avait vu les yeux de Rodney s'illuminer au mot « Ancêtres ». En effet, c'est comme cela que les Pégasiens appelaient les Anciens, et qui dit Ancien, dit technologie intéressante ! La femme, sentant et voyant l'impatience du scientifique, mit fin à la discussion en faisant entrer Massine et en leur souhaitant bon voyage. Sur ce, John et Rodney s'en allèrent bon train, direction les montagnes.

§§§

À Suivre…


	17. Chapitre XVII

Reviews : Merci !

Alpheratz9 : Au stade où j'en suis, cad Chap21, je sais pas encore moi-même ce qu'ils vont trouver… Petit déj spécial, du Rodney au… heu, je veux dire, des Pancakes, au sirop d'érable (lapsus révélateur ?) !

bayas : 15 : Moi non plus j'ai pas eu d'alerte depuis 2 jours… Fichu bug ! ; 16 : Hé ouais, c'est pas un génie pour rien, notre Roro ! Et aucune de nous n'est objective quand il s'agit de lui…

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XVII**

§§§

McKay et Sheppard avaient marché toute la matinée dans le silence et sans faire une seule pause. Cet astrophysicien était infatigable lorsqu'il s'agissait de dénicher une source d'énergie ancienne, songea John. Rodney était resté les yeux rivés à son détecteur, prenant même la tête de la marche. Mais comme il était l'heure de manger, il fallait s'arrêter – pas question que Rodney fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie à trois jours de la Porte et donc de Carson ! John accéléra pour lui passer devant, fit volte-face et s'arrêta juste devant lui, qui dut piler net pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

RM – Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

JS – On fait une halte, ici.

RM – Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

JS – Parce que c'est l'heure du repas, Rodney.

Le Canadien jeta un dernier regard sur son mini-détecteur ancien et, voyant qu'il ne captait rien aux alentours, accepta de s'arrêter. John s'assit par terre et Rodney vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Ils défirent leurs paquetages, en sortirent réchaud et MREs et Rodney s'allongea, mains croisées derrière la tête et jambes légèrement pliées. John le regarda faire, perplexe.

JS – Vous n'avez pas faim ?

RM – Si, mais c'est à votre tour de faire la tambouille !

JS – Ah, je vois…

John claqua de la langue, soupira bruyamment et tapa dans ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

JS – Bon, deux MREs pour ces messieurs !

John prépara donc leur déjeuner. Lorsque ce fut fait, Rodney se redressa et commença à engloutir sa nourriture comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire comme un ogre ! Quand il eut fini, il se rallongea. John finit de manger en silence, repensant à leur nuit précédente. Après son repas, il s'allongea lui aussi.

JS – Merci…

RM – De quoi ?

JS – D'avoir si bien réagi pour… enfin, pour hier soir… pour ce qu'il s'est passé et pour ce que je vous ai dit…

RM – Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ça, c'est tout naturel…

JS – Naturel ? Beaucoup de gens, trop peut-être, auraient pensé tout le contraire, et l'auraient mal pris…

RM – Je ne suis pas comme ça.

JS – Je le sais, maintenant. Vous êtes vraiment un type génial, Rodney.

RM – Merci.

Ils restèrent un petit quart d'heure ainsi, puis Rodney se releva et tendit la main à John pour l'aider.

JS – Quoi, déjà ?

RM – Il y a peut-être une source d'énergie d'origine ancienne, là-bas !

John soupira et prit la main de Rodney pour se relever. Ils remirent leurs paquetages et repartirent, Rodney en tête le nez collé à son détecteur…

§

Quand le mini-détecteur ancien capta la source d'énergie, c'était le soir et ils étaient en vue du temple. Rodney, impatient, força l'allure, John sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'immenses ruines. En effet, l'endroit semblait avoir subi un véritable bombardement en règle… Ce qui était sans doute le cas, et de la part des Wraiths !

Mais cela ne semblait pas impressionner Rodney outre mesure. Il fit glisser son sac à dos à terre, y prit sa lampe-torche et entreprit d'inspecter les lieux… mais John le retint par le bras juste avant qu'il ne passe par ce qui semblait être l'entrée.

RM – Quoi !

JS – Laissez-moi passer devant, McKay. On ne sait jamais.

RM – Oh ! Et que croyez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir ici, hein ?

JS – Je sais pas, moi… Un Wraith en hibernation, un Genii esseulé, une ruche d'abeilles mutantes, un citronnier carnivore¹…

RM – Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle, Colonel.

JS – Bah quoi ? Les Wraiths sont presque comme des vampires, alors pourquoi pas un citronnier carnivore ?

RM – Mais bien sûr !

JS - … … …

RM – Bon, alors, vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il se mette à pleuvoir des ZPM ?

Gros soupir du côté de l'Américain, qui préféra ne pas répondre, et s'avança prudemment entre les débris éparpillés qui cachaient le sol, éclairés par sa lampe et celle de Rodney. Mais il ne put aller bien loin, tant la progression était difficile et incertaine. Il revint donc sur ses pas. Il voulut sauter le dernier mètre mais perdit l'équilibre et faillit se tordre une cheville, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par le bras de Rodney.

JS – Ouf ! Merci…

RM – Merci à vous d'être passé le premier…

JS – De rien… C'est trop dangereux pour y aller cette nuit, attendons le matin.

RM – D'accord.

Ils installèrent leur campement à proximité de l'entrée, mangèrent et allèrent se coucher, chacun dans son sac de couchage, sous sa propre tente.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ Imaginez seulement un instant : McKay face à un citronnier carnivore… Faudrait faire un petit OS là-dessus, tiens ! mdr


	18. Chapitre XVIII

Reviews : Merci à toutes !

numb22z : 15° : C'est celui-ci, le chapitre pré-lemon ! – 17° : Tu vas pas être déçue !

Alpheratz9 & bayas : Oui, le bug a duré 3 jours et moi aussi j'ai tout reçu ajdh…

numb22z, Alpheratz9 & bayas : Si vous voulez écrire un truc sur le citronnier carnivore, allez-y, vous génez pas :p ;) :D

Note : Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, j'ai mis mon profil à jour…

§§§

**Chapitre XVIII**

§§§

Rodney prit son sac de couchage, sortit de sa tente et rejoignit John dans l'autre tente. Celui-ci se redressa à son arrivée, mais se rallongea en voyant son ami. Le scientifique installa son sac de couchage à côté de celui du militaire, et s'allongea dessus sur le côté. John tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

JS – Besoin d'un peu de chaleur, Rodney ?

RM – En quelque sorte…

Rodney avait l'air sérieux. Le sourire de John disparut et il fronça les sourcils.

JS – Un problème ?

RM – Non, j'ai… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

JS – Allez-y, je vous écoute.

RM – C'est pas facile…

John eut un petit rire.

JS – Rodney, ce que je vous ai confié la nuit dernière n'était pas facile à dire pour moi…

RM – Je m'en doute… C'est pour ça que… enfin, je crois… que je peux vous en parler…

John se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face, et resta silencieux, donnant à Rodney tout le temps pour se lancer, sa main non appuyée par terre faisant de petits moulinets dans l'air.

RM – Je… Heu… Voilà, je… je… hum… Heu… Oh, bon sang ! C'est si dur à dire à voix haute !

Rodney se mit sur le dos, se cacha le visage de ses mains et soupira. John les lui prit dans les siennes pour découvrir son visage, puis se pencha légèrement vers le scientifique, qui regardait fixement le plafond de la tente.

JS – Rodney, parlez-moi, ça vous fera du bien. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur, et encore moins honte, de quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas avec moi.

RM – Je sais, mais… il y a d'autres choses à prendre en compte, qui ne facilitent rien.

John avait toujours les mains de Rodney dans la sienne. Le Canadien tourna la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du militaire.

RM – Je…

Il prit une bonne inspiration et se lança.

RM – Je suis bisexuel.

Pour toute réponse, le militaire lui sourit et lâcha doucement ses mains. Rodney lui rendit son sourire et, passant ses bras derrière sa tête, retourna à la contemplation du toit. John pensa que le scientifique devait avoir besoin de se confier, et décida donc de le questionner.

JS – J'ai une question…

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

RM – Allez-y…

JS – Est-ce que votre famille le sait ?

RM – Mes parents et ma sœur, oui…

JS – Et comment ont-ils réagi ?

RM – Ma sœur s'en doutait déjà. Quant à mes parents… Ils se détestaient, alors ça leur a fait une raison de plus de s'engueuler. Ma mère ne m'a plus adressé la parole et papa a préféré l'ignorer.

JS – Mouais… Pas génial, les parents…

RM – Hmm… Au moins, papa a continué à nous encourager, Jeanie et moi, sur la voie de la science. Il n'a jamais été radin pour nous envoyer dans les meilleures écoles. Il était fier d'avoir deux génies.

JS – Bon, sa réaction n'a pas été trop mauvaise, alors…

RM – Non, pas trop… Tant que j'étais discret là-dessus, et que mes notes restaient excellentes, il me laissait tranquille.

Rodney laissa passer un silence de quelques secondes, puis, sentant le regard de John sur lui, se remit sur le côté.

RM – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

JS – Et bien… Je me demandais quelles étaient ces… heu… « autres choses à prendre en compte qui ne facilitent rien » ?

RM – Ah, oui, ça…

Rodney sentait que c'était maintenant ou jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter encore. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder John dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et prit le menton de Rodney dans sa main pour lui faire relever doucement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Rodney lu de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude dans celui du militaire. Le Canadien décida alors de tenter sa chance…

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

Chapitre suivant : Leeemooon ! (Déjà écrit et corrigé, mais comme c'est mon premier, ne vous attendez pas à du grand art, hein :p )


	19. Chapitre XIX

Reviews : Merci !

Remarque : Attention ! Lemon slash ! NC-17 !

§§§

**Chapitre XIX**

§§§

Rodney posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de John, puis se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, surveillant sa réaction. John avait l'air surpris, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il se mit à murmurer.

JS – Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Rodney baissa les yeux et lui répondit en murmurant lui aussi.

RM – Je… J'ai déjà eu une relation… poussée, avec un autre homme, mais… mais ça n'a pas été vraiment bien.

JS – C'est-à-dire ?

RM – Il ne faisait que se servir de moi… Il ne faisait pas attention, et ça a été douloureux à chaque fois…

John posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney et la caressa du pouce.

JS – Rodney, tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney, surpris par cette question – et par le tutoiement -, releva les yeux. Il lut du désir dans ceux de John, ce qui éveilla le sien. Il lui répondit dans un souffle.

RM – Oui, entièrement…

John lui sourit et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. Sa main glissa dans la nuque de Rodney pour approfondir leur baiser. Le scientifique, jusque-là immobile, se mit soudain, sans stopper leur baiser, à califourchon sur le militaire, qui en fut amusé. Rodney quitta les lèvres de John pour aller dans son cou, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir l'Américain. Le Canadien commença à ouvrir le sac de couchage de John d'une main, tout en lui faisant un suçon. Et John n'était pas en reste. Ses mains étaient déjà passées sous le maillot bleu du scientifique, et lui caressait le torse et le dos, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Une fois le sac ouvert, Rodney aida John à en sortir en passant une main sous ses reins. Cela fit frissonner le militaire. Puis John bascula Rodney sous lui et reprit ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux. Leurs mains étaient sous les maillots, provoquant sous leurs caresses des frissons de plaisir. Ils cessèrent leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Leurs mains ne bougèrent plus durant quelques fractions de secondes, le temps qu'ils se consultent du regard. Puis, John enleva le maillot bleu et commença son exploration de la tête, du torse et des bras de Rodney de ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. Le scientifique glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du militaire et murmura son nom. Son nom, pas son prénom. John s'arrêta et Rodney, frustré, le questionna du regard. Le militaire chuchota alors à son oreille.

JS – Au point où on en est, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, tu ne crois pas ?

Rodney avala difficilement sa salive et chuchota ce prénom qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer jusque là. John lui sourit amoureusement et enleva son propre maillot, puis s'allongea à côté de Rodney. Il reprit les lèvres du Canadien tout en s'attaquant à son pantalon, tandis que celui-ci lui prodiguait milles caresses sur le torse et dans le dos. Une fois le pantalon du scientifique ouvert, il délaissa ses lèvres pour lui enlever rapidement. Rodney se remit sur le dos. Il avait rougi car son caleçon ne cachait rien de son état. John déposa un léger baiser sur la bosse, ce qui fit gémir et frissonner le scientifique. John lui enleva habilement ses chaussettes et les fit basculer tous deux. Rodney comprit le message et s'appuyant d'une main à côté de la tête de son amant, il ouvrit son pantalon de l'autre, tout en léchant son torse, insistant sur les cicatrices, élicitant des frissons de plaisir chez le militaire qui s'en mordit la lèvre. Puis Rodney lui enleva son pantalon et regarda la bosse que n'arrivait pas à cacher le boxer noir. Il sourit à John, qui lui rendit son sourire avant de se redresser pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Un nouveau ballet de langues s'engagea, et leurs mains glissèrent plus bas. Rodney n'osa pas aller plus loin que les fesses du militaire, mais John alla jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses du scientifique, qu'il caressa doucement. Rodney se cambra sous l'effet de la sève qui montait de ses reins. John arrêta sa douce torture et fit s'allonger le Canadien sur le dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, chacun pouvant lire la même envie et le même désir chez l'autre. John passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon et le fit glisser le long des jambes tout en les caressant du bout des doigts. Puis il enleva ses propres chaussettes – que Rodney avait oubliées au passage – et alla s'amuser avec le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, pendant que ce dernier lui enlevait son boxer. Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, le militaire posa une main sur le membre dressé de Rodney, qui ferma alors les yeux. Il passa de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux du militaire et recommença à lui faire un suçon dans le creux du cou. John caressa doucement le sexe érigé, les testicules et l'entrée de l'anus d'une main experte. Rodney avait l'impression de devenir fou de plaisir. Il posa lui aussi une main sur le pénis de John et commença à le caresser, suivant presque inconsciemment les mouvements du militaire. Le scientifique commença à onduler des hanches. John lui chuchota alors à l'oreille, lui demandant s'il se sentait prêt. Rodney ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre que oui d'une voix où se mêlaient confiance et désir. Le Canadien voulut se mettre sur le ventre, mais le militaire l'en empêcha. Le scientifique parut étonné. L'Américain déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et, souriant, lui chuchota contre sa bouche.

JS – Tu ne l'as sûrement jamais fait comme ça, mais je veux pouvoir te regarder…

John replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rodney. Leurs regards, assombris par un tourbillon de sensations et une tempête de sentiments, semblèrent alors accrochés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. John se positionna à genoux entre les jambes écartées du Canadien et lui fit relever les reins. Puis il s'humecta deux doigts et en pénétra un dans l'intimité de Rodney, qui grimaça un peu. Il le fit bouger doucement en va et vient. Lorsque le scientifique se détendit, le militaire mit un second doigt. Rodney émit une petite plainte mais se força au calme. Puis, quand John le sentit détendu et prêt, il remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros. Rodney grinça des dents et griffa le fond de la tente. John s'arrêta immédiatement, lui laissant le temps de s'accoutumer. La respiration du Canadien était devenue haletante, mais il se contrôla en quelques secondes. John le pénétra doucement, lentement, prenant garde aux expressions de son amant, soucieux de son bien-être. Lorsqu'il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde, et que Rodney s'était habitué à sa présence en lui, il prit son membre dans une main. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient de ses hanches et de sa main. Leurs plaisirs montèrent crescendo. John, en partie penché sur Rodney, sentit les doigts de celui-ci se glisser à nouveau dans sa chevelure. Leurs gémissements rauques devinrent des cris de jouissance. Rodney explosa le premier dans la main de John, son jet brulant se déversant sur leurs ventres. Cela déclencha l'orgasme de John, qui se libéra en Rodney en criant son prénom.

Puis, le militaire s'écroula sur son amant. Ils reprirent progressivement une respiration normale. Quand ce fut fait, John se redressa sur ses bras tremblants pour pouvoir observer le visage de Rodney. Celui-ci avait les joues en feu et semblait heureux, les yeux brillant de joie. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de l'Américain pour le rapprocher de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de les faire basculer sur le côté. Ils étaient maintenant allongés face à face, et s'enlacèrent. Rodney murmura un « merci » timide à l'oreille de son amant. John l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer sa réponse.

JS – Tout le plaisir était pour moi…

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, leurs corps épuisée mais satisfaits, et leurs cœurs heureux de s'être trouvés.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

Bon, voilà, j'ai écris un lemon, je suis une vraie slasheuse ;D !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'était bien, ou alors, plus jamais ?


	20. Chapitre XX

Reviews : Merci !

numb22z, bayas, Alpheratz9 : Bon, je vais en faire d'autres, alors, des lemon !

Alpheratz9 : 18° : Si, j'ai le droit, je me mets à la lectricetorture !

Note : D'après les Stats, le chapitre 19 était le plus long depuis le début de cette fic.

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XX**

§§§

À son réveil, Rodney se sentit bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était enveloppé dans une chose à la fois douce et chaude, et il se sentait… en sécurité, protégé… Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis, il sentit quelque chose de tiède lui chatouiller le visage. Il se força à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il sourit alors pour lui-même : c'était la respiration de John, dont le visage était si près du sien, qui le chatouillait. Et c'était dans son étreinte qu'il se sentait tellement en sûreté. Mais ce qui était doux et chaud, c'était… Rodney releva légèrement la tête : c'était leurs deux sacs de couchage, qui étaient installés en lit – un en matelas et l'autre en couverture.

RM " Comment Sheppa… non, _John_, a réussi à faire ça sans me réveiller ? Bon, peu importe…

JS – Tu aimes notre petit nid douillet ?

RM – Désolé, John, je voulais pas…

JS – Je suis réveillé depuis un moment…

RM – Ah… Comment vous avez fait ? Je veux dire…

JS – … Pour nous installer confortablement sans te réveiller ?

RM – Vous aussi êtes télépathe ?

JS – Non, je te rassure… Et, disons que… j'ai l'habitude !

RM – Ah… … Ouvrez les yeux.

JS – Pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça, moi…

RM – Je veux les voir.

John ouvrit alors les yeux et Rodney plongea les siens dedans. Bleu dans vert et vert dans bleu.

RM – Je vous aime.

Rodney avait dit ça comme une confidence et John eut un mouvement de recul. Le Canadien se rembrunit.

RM – Quoi, Colonel ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire que je dise ça ?

JS " Génial ! Bravo, Jo, il te rappelle par ton grade !

JS – Au contraire, Rodney, je suis flatté, mais tu comprends…

RM – « Flatté » ? « Flatté » ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça, hein ? Je dois le prendre comment, au juste ?

Rodney s'était redressé, en colère, et John avait levé les mains en signe de défense, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

JS – Je n'oublie simplement pas que ça nous est interdit !

RM – Interdit ? Dites plutôt que vous avez honte d'être avec moi et que vous préférez garder votre réputation de Capitaine Kirk de la Galaxie de Pégase !

Avant que John puisse répliquer, Rodney attrapa son pantalon et son t-shirt et sortit de la tente. John renversa sa tête en arrière et poussa un long et profond soupir. Puis il se rhabilla et sortit à son tour. Rodney lui tournait le dos. Il avait enfilé son pantalon et visiblement jeté de rage son t-shirt contre un reste de mur. Il avait les poings serrés et tout son corps semblait tendu à l'extrême. John avala difficilement sa salive : il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir dans cet état. Il lui parla d'une voix rauque.

JS – Il y a une loi contre ça…

RM – Une loi ?

Il y avait de l'incrédulité et de la méfiance dans la voix du Canadien.

JS – Oui. On appelle ça le « Don't ask, don't tell ».

RM - … Expliquez.

JS – En fait, ça permet aux recrues de ne pas avoir à préciser leurs préférences sexuelles. Mais si jamais il y a des preuves d'une relation homosexuelle, le militaire risque d'être rétrogradé, voire renvoyé.

RM – Rétrogradé ou renvoyé…

JS – Oui… Et pour moi, ça signifierait sans doute dans les deux cas un retour immédiat sur Terre.

RM – Je vois.

Rodney se retourna et s'approcha pour faire face au militaire.

RM – John… Est-ce que vous regrettez… pour cette nuit ?

JS – Non, absolument aucun regret. Mais j'ai des remords.

RM – Des remords ?

JS – Oui, parce que… Rodney, je tiens à toi, énormément. Bien plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et je suis désolé si… si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs… en acceptant de faire l'amour avec toi.

RM – Écoutez…

JS – Non, toi, écoute ! On ne pourra pas être ensembles, je veux dire comme en couple, tant qu'on sera sur la Cité, mais on pourra l'être en dehors, sur le continent ou durant les missions…

RM – Et sur Atlantis ?

JS – Sur Atlantis, on sera comme des frères.

RM - … … …

JS – Tu es d'accord ?

RM – Je… je vais y penser.

JS – Comme tu voudras. Dis, tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

RM – J'en sais rien, je sais plus… Je vous dirais tout ça quand j'y aurais réfléchi.

Sur ce, Rodney retourna sous la tente de John pour se rhabiller convenablement. John alla chercher son t-shirt à côté du mur et ses chaussures dans l'autre tente. Il les lui passa à travers l'ouverture et sentit le Canadien les lui arracher des mains. Il alla ensuite s'adosser au mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Il ramena ses genoux à lui et les entoura de ses bras, puis posa son front dessus.

JS " J'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça… Mais j'ai _besoin_ de lui… Merde, mais pourquoi cette foutue loi existe ? Saletés d'État-Major, tiens !

Il donna plusieurs coups de talon rageurs au sol pour se défouler, et une fois calmé, poussa un profond soupire. Rodney sortit de la tente quelques minutes plus tard. John l'entendit s'approcher, et leva la tête lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Rodney lui tendit la main.

RM – On a du travail.

JS – Rodney…

RM – Non, Colonel, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais vous aurez votre réponse avant que l'on retourne sur Atlantis.

John se mordit la lèvre et prit la main de Rodney. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde avant qu'ils ne baissent tous deux les yeux.

JS – Très bien, McKay, comme vous voudrez. Allons chercher cette source d'énergie…

Rodney hocha la tête et ils allèrent chercher le nécessaire dans leurs paquetages.

§§§

À Suivre…


	21. Chapitre XXI

Reviews : Un grand merci à toutes !

Alpheratz9 : Mais non, Rodney ferait jamais ça, ce n'est pas un violent :p

numb22z : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à voir Rodney tutoyer John…

Choupinette : C'est vrai que cette loi est débile… :(

Zaika : Voilà une suite dans laquelle l'aventure se met en place ! ;)

Charlie : On ne saute pas à la gorge de Johnny pour l'étrangler, sinon y'a plus d'histoire ! lol

bayas : T'as pas envie qu'ils finissent ensembles ou quoi ? Oo

§§§

**Chapitre XXI**

§§§

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay se trouvaient devant l'entrée – ou ce qu'il en restait – d'un temple – totalement en ruines. Devant eux s'étalait un véritable capharnaüm !

D'abord, une sorte de muret à moitié démoli qui semblait faire le tour du temple. Ensuite, de la pierre et du bois cachaient le sol sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Et tout cela était visiblement en équilibre précaire. Enfin, il y avait le bâtiment principal. Dont la lourde porte en bois était à peine retenue par ses gonds en fer rouillés.

RM – Wahou !

JS – Ouais, ça avait pas l'air si terrible hier soir…

RM – Mais vous avez failli vous casser une jambe !

JS – Exact !

RM – On n'avait pas une vue d'ensemble, dans l'obscurité…

JS – Et dire que vous vouliez y foncer tête baissée !

RM – Et je vous remercie de m'en avoir empêché !

JS – Je vous en prie…

RM – Bon, il va quand même falloir y aller…

JS – Et bien, c'est parti !

John s'engagea précautionneusement sur les restes d'éboulis. Il avançait pas à pas, longeant le mur en ruines pour avoir de quoi se retenir au cas où. Rodney le suivait de près, marchant prudemment dans ses pas.

Il leur fallut près de dix minutes pour faire les vingt malheureux mètres les séparant de la porte. Arrivés à celle-ci, Rodney était en sueur et avait la respiration haletante. Il avait failli perdre l'équilibre une bonne quarantaine de fois, se rattrapant à chaque fois de justesse sur le muret avec l'aide de John.

Le militaire assura l'équilibre de ses jambes et poussa la porte. Elle était lourde, mais c'était son état délabré qui faisait qu'elle était vraiment difficile à bouger. Rodney dut l'aider, et à eux deux ils réussirent à faire céder l'un des gonds et à faire basculer suffisamment la porte en travers de l'ouverture pour pouvoir passer.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un escalier qui descendait dans l'obscurité. John passa l'ouverture et alluma la lampe de son P-90. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le bout de l'escalier. Rodney le suivit et alluma sa lampe-torche, qui éclairait plus loin mais pas encore suffisamment.

JS – Ça a l'air de descendre vraiment très bas.

RM – Le détecteur indique que c'est le chemin à suivre…

JS – Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cette source d'énergie ne se trouve pas en surface ?

RM – Parce que le signal est devenu plus fort dès que j'ai passé la porte !

Ils commencèrent donc à descendre, John armé de son P-90 et Rodney de son détecteur. Ils furent surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait en fait qu'une centaine de marches.

RM – On est à environ 200 mètres sous terre…

JS – Votre claustrophobie vous joue des tours ?

RM – Et bien, je dois dire qu'il fait… particulièrement sombre, ici…

En disant cela, il pointa sa lampe sur le mur.

RM – Tiens, tiens…

JS – Quoi ?

Rodney s'approcha du mur et posa la main dessus.

RM – On ne voyait pas le fond d'en haut parce que les murs… Ils semblent absorber la lumière… ou du moins une partie. C'est très étrange…

JS – Vous en pensez quoi ?

RM – Rien pour l'instant, mais ces murs ne sont pas en pierre… Ça ressemble un peu au métal de la Citée…

JS – Manufacture ancienne, donc.

RM – Ça m'en a tout l'air… Ce qui me laisse penser que la source d'énergie a de bonnes chances de l'être aussi !

JS – Dans ce cas, on continue !

Ils longèrent le couloir sur une centaine de mètres et arrivèrent dans une grande salle, qui s'illumina automatiquement à leur entrée. À l'autre bout, il y avait une sorte de grand autel. Sur les côtés trônaient deux consoles de commande, incontestablement anciennes. Rodney tenta d'initialiser et d'utiliser les consoles, sans succès. John monta alors sur l'autel. Quelque chose était écrit par terre en Ancien. Il appela Rodney, qui vint voir.

RM – Hmm…

JS – Et, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

RM – Heu… _« aqua ignis caelum metallum terra silva »_, c'est-à-dire : « eau feu ciel métal terre bois ».

JS – Six éléments ? Y'en a que quatre ou cinq suivant les croyances, normalement, non ?

RM – Je crois que…

Rodney ne finit pas sa phrase et retourna près de l'une des consoles.

JS - … Que quoi ?

RM – Oui, il y a _ignis_, _metallum_ et _silva_ sur cette console. Venez ici.

John vint le rejoindre. Rodney lui montra les trois touches où se trouvaient écrits les trois éléments, puis alla à l'autre console.

RM - _Aqua_, _caelum_ et _terra_. Il y a bien les trois autres.

JS – Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

RM – On va appuyer alternativement sur les noms des éléments suivant l'ordre dans lequel ils sont inscrits sur l'autel.

JS – Vous êtes sûr que… ?

RM – Colonel !

JS – Bon, d'accord ! Alors, qui commence ?

RM – Moi, avec la terre, puis vous, avec le feu.

Rodney appuya sur le bouton « terra », et celui-ci s'alluma. John en fit de même avec « ignis » qui s'alluma également. Ils firent ensuite « caelum », « metallum » et « terra », mais John stoppa Rodney avant qu'il ne touche au bouton « silva ».

JS – Non ! Attendez…

RM – Quoi ? Ça marche, non ?

JS – Oui, justement…

John rejoignit Rodney et se plaça de façon à pouvoir le protéger. Il épaula son P-90 et fit un signe de tête à Rodney. Le scientifique enclencha la dernière touche.

Cela déclencha l'ouverture du mur derrière l'autel, qui se sépara en deux et s'ouvrit, faisant trembler dangereusement l'édifice. Les deux hommes se cachèrent à demi sous la console le temps que ça s'arrête.

Une fois le mur ouvert et les tremblements terminés, John sortit de sous la console. Un épais nuage de poussière empêchait de voir de l'autre côté du mur. John s'approcha de l'ouverture, suivi de près par Rodney. Ils montèrent sur l'autel et passèrent l'ouverture. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent muets de stupeur…

§§§

À Suivre…


	22. Chapitre XXII

Reviews : Merci !

Alpheratz9 : Oui je le fais exprès ! Gniark ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me suis mise à la lectricetorture…

numb22z : La suite du slash, c'est pas pour tout de suite :p

Charlie : Tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils ont vu ;)

bayas : J'ai moi aussi envie de baffer Shep, parfois ! (À la fin de l'épisode 03x09, par exemple…)

§§§

**Chapitre XXII**

§§§

Il s'agissait d'un laboratoire. Un immense labo où étaient entreposées des cuves, dans lesquelles étaient conservés des Wraiths baignants dans un liquide jaunâtre, et reliées par de longs câbles à diverses consoles.

Ils avancèrent lentement, fascinés par le spectacle morbide. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol métallique, brisant le silence pesant. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la première console, et Rodney y brancha son mini-ordinateur. Il alluma ensuite la console et consulta les données, pendant que John s'approchait de la cuve qui lui était reliée. Le Wraith n'avait finalement pas l'air si bien conservé que cela. Il y avait des traces de décomposition sur les parties visibles de sa peau. Il était habillé d'une sorte de combinaison qui semblait avoir pour but de limiter les mouvements de celui qui la portait.

RM – Ils tentaient d'inverser le processus…

Rodney avait murmuré, mais John sursauta légèrement, tant la salle répercuta ces mots en échos sinistres. Il répondit au scientifique sans cesser de regarder le Wraith.

JS – Qui ça, « ils », et quel « processus » ?

RM – Les Anciens tentaient de faire revenir les Wraiths au stade de l'insecte Iratus.

John frissonna à l'évocation de cet insecte qui avait bien failli lui couter la vie et auquel il n'aimait pas avoir à faire¹.

JS – Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il risque d'y en avoir… ici ?

RM – Quoi ? Des Iratus ?

JS – Oui, de ces saletés !

RM – Oh ! Hé bien… peut-être oui.

JS – Génial !...

RM – Mais je doute qu'ils se trouvent en liberté. Ils doivent être conservés, un peu comme ces Wraiths.

JS – Mouais…

RM – Vous détestez vraiment ces bestioles, hein ?

JS – Au moins autant que vous détestez les citrons !

RM – Hum, je vois…

Sur ce, Rodney se repencha sur la console. John fit le tour de la cuve puis retourna auprès de Rodney. Face à celui-ci, de l'autre côté de la console, il le regardait découvrir les données. Ses mains survolaient le clavier à toue vitesse. Encore une fois, John fut hypnotisé par ces mains pâles aux longs doigts fins. Et, encore une fois, c'est la cessation de mouvement – ainsi que l'exclamation du propriétaire – de ces mains qui le ramena à la réalité.

RM – Haha !

JS – Hu ?

RM – J'ai trouvé les données concernant la source d'énergie !

John vint se placer à côté de Rodney pour lire par-dessus son épaule… mais c'était écrit en Ancien !

JS – Heu… Rodney ?

RM – Hmm ?

JS – Je sais que j'ai un super-gène ancien, mais ça fait pas de moi un expert de leur langue…

RM – Hmm… Vous arrivez à lire quand on est dans le Jumper…

JS – Oui, je connais le strict minimum, comme tous les habitants d'Atlantis, mais ça…

Rodney, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lire jusque là, leva enfin la tête vers le militaire.

RM – Vous voulez bien me lasser finir ? Et je vous explique ensuite.

JS – Grmph…

RM – Merci.

John recula d'un pas et Rodney se remit à sa lecture. Il ne fallut à Rodney que quelques minutes pour déchiffrer l'essentiel du texte.

RM – Alors… Cet endroit est alimenté par un générateur, dont la puissance est… je dirais, entre nos générateurs à naquadah deuxième génération et un ZPM.

JS – Dommage que ça ne soit pas un ZPM.

RM – Oui, mais c'est quand même mieux que ce que nous sommes capables de fabriquer.

JS – Bien, et où se trouve-t-il ?

RM – Par là. Laissez-moi juste le temps de télécharger ces données sur mon ordinateur.

Rodney avait désigné du menton l'autre bout du labo. Quand il eut fini, John et lui traversèrent le labo rapidement, se sentant tous deux mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. La porte à l'autre bout s'ouvrait comme les portes Atlantes. John passa la main gauche devant la commande d'ouverture, P-90 prêt à tirer. Comme aucun danger ne les accueillit lorsque la porte coulissa, ils entrèrent… et grimacèrent face à leur découverte.

JS – Beurk !

RM – Oui, comme vous dites…

§

La porte coulissa à nouveau pour se fermer. Devant eux se trouvait un deuxième labo, bien plus petit, et dédié à l'insecte Iratus, que Sheppard affectionnait tant. Il y en avait quelque uns, certains dans des cages, morts depuis longtemps, et d'autres, un peu mieux conservés, dans des cuves de liquide jaunâtre. Tout était relié à la même console de commande. Rodney s'en approcha, tandis que John restait devant la porte. Le scientifique brancha son ordinateur sur la console pour récupérer les données sur l'Iratus. Une fois fini, il se tourna vers le militaire.

RM – Voilà, j'ai récupéré tout ce que je pouvais sur ces bestioles. Carson va peut-être pouvoir s'en servir pour améliorer son rétrovirus. Bon, on continue ?

JS – Heu… Oui.

John eut une nouvelle moue de dégout et suivi Rodney jusqu'à l'autre porte. Le Canadien l'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur un couloir similaire à celui de l'entrée : les parois étaient en métal et absorbaient la lumière. John alluma la lampe de son P-90 et passa le premier, suivi de Rodney qui avait allumé sa lampe-torche.

Ils avancèrent sur une dizaine de mètres et tombèrent sur un virage. Encore une dizaine de mètres, et cette fois ce fut une fourche.

JS – Rodney, on prend quelle direction ?

Le scientifique prit son détecteur ancien. En voyant ce qu'il affichait, il fronça les sourcils.

RM – Oh, merde.²

JS – Quoi encore ?

§§§

À Suivre… ³

§§§

NdlA : 

³ Non, pas taper… Aïeuh ! Mdr

¹ Épisodes 01x04 38 Minutes et 02x08 Mutation / Conversion.

² J'aime bien quand ils disent « Oh, crap ! » dans la série. lol


	23. Chapitre XXIII

Reviews : Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires !

§§§

**Chapitre XXIII**

§§§

RM – Un labyrinthe.

JS – Un… labyrinthe…

John soupira et, sourcils levés, se retourna face à Rodney.

RM – Oui. Désolé.

JS – Hé merde.

Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes.

JS – Bon, on fait quoi ?

RM – Ce labyrinthe est trop grand pour que l'on puisse le voir en entier sur le détecteur, et il n'y était fait mention nulle part dans les données des consoles de commande, donc on n'a pas de plan.

JS – Mais on a vraiment besoin de cette source d'énergie, hein ?

RM – Hé oui.

JS - Bon, très bien. Voilà ce que je propose : on pose une main sur un mur, et on le suit, quoi qu'il arrive.

RM – Ça me semble être une bonne idée.

John posa sa main gauche sur le mur froid et Rodney en fit de même. Ils avancèrent ainsi un long moment. Il faisait froid dans ce dédale et ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour se réchauffer les mains. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils étaient frigorifiés.

RM – Dites, John, est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause ?

Le militaire fut surpris par l'emploi de son prénom. Son scientifique devait être fatigué, pensa-t-il.

JS – D'accord, Rodney. On va s'asseoir et manger un peu, ça va nous faire du bien.

Rodney s'adossa à la paroi et se laissa glisser à terre. John s'assit juste à côté de lui. Ils n'avaient pas emmenés tout leur paquetage dans le temple, aussi n'avaient-ils que des barres énergétiques dans les poches de leurs gilets. Ils se limitèrent chacun à une, ne sachant combien de temps encore ils allaient rester dans le labyrinthe. Quand Rodney eut fini la sienne, il vint se blottir contre l'épaule de John qui, malgré sa surprise, l'entoura de ses bras. Ils se laissèrent ainsi réchauffer pas le corps de l'autre durant quelques minutes. John finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

JS – Je suis désolé.

Rodney se redressa légèrement pour voir John dans les yeux, mais celui-ci évita son regard.

JS – J'aurais dû mettre les choses au point _avant_.

RM – John…

JS – Non, laissez-moi parler, s'il vous plait...

Rodney se remit contre l'épaule de John.

RM – D'accord.

JS – J'aurais dû vous dire clairement comment ça allait se passer, et vous laisser décider si vous vouliez de cette vie, avant que ça aille trop loin. Si vous décidez de continuer, on va devoir se cacher sans cesse, et je sais que certaines personnes ne voudraient jamais vivre de cette façon. Mais, pour être tout à fait franc, si j'ai accepté si vite qu'on passe à l'acte, c'est parce que ça fait un moment que je pense à vous autrement qu'en ami. J'avais envie de passer un tel moment avec depuis un certain temps. Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous allez me pardonner mon égarement, et me laisser une seconde chance. Et même si vous ne voulez plus que l'on soit amants, j'espère que vous accepterez que l'on reste des amis aussi proches que maintenant. Voilà.

Un ange passa.

RM – Vous dites que… vous me… désiriez ?

JS – Oui. Vous avez l'air de ne pas y croire…

RM – Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien de désirable chez moi !

JS – Ne dites pas ça…

RM – Si, je le dis ! Je suis moche, j'ai un sale caractère, je suis un trouillard…

JS – Rodney…

RM – Qu'est-ce qu'un héros digne d'un grand film hollywoodien comme vous pourrait bien désirer chez un type comme moi ?

JS – Bon, tu vas me laisser te répondre, oui ?

RM - … Oui…

JS – Bon, alors… Déjà, tu n'es _pas_ moche ! Tu as la peau pâle et douce, comme celle d'un bébé, qu'on a envie de caresser, tu as de beaux yeux, de la couleur d'un ciel d'orage, ce qui est rare, tu as des mains de pianiste, aux longs doigts fins, qui semblent toujours vivantes…

RM – Tout ça ?

JS – Oui, tout ça ! Quant à ton caractère, hé bien… Primo, tu n'es pas un trouillard. Tu as déjà risqué ta vie, ou vaincu une phobie, par le passé, pour sauver des vies, et notamment la mienne¹. Secundo, il est vrai que tu es colérique, râleur et condescendant, mais on a tous nos défauts. Tertio, tu es sincère, honnête, loyal et droit, et ça ce sont de grandes qualités.

RM – Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait dire tant de bien de moi…

JS – Je parie que le gars avec qui tu as été ne t'a jamais dépeint un tel portrait !

RM – On pourrait éviter de parler de lui ?

JS – Pardon…

RM – Pas de mal…

L'ange repassa.

RM – On ferait bien d'y aller, sinon on va s'endormir et se transformer en statues de glace !

Ils se relevèrent et reposèrent leurs mains sur le mur de gauche.

JS – Je me demande pourquoi il fait de plus en plus froid.

RM – J'ai pensé à une sorte de système de refroidissement pour la génératrice, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ça…

JS – Pourquoi ?

RM – Parce que, si ça l'est, il sera inutile de tenter de la ramener sur Atlantis, puisque nous n'aurons pas de quoi la refroidir une fois mise en marche.

JS – Et si c'est le cas, on se sera fait cet agréable dédale de couloirs et de virages dans une atmosphère glaciale pour rien…

RM – Mouais…

JS – Bon, on continue ?

RM – On continue !

Ils reprirent leur progression en marchant plus rapidement, autant pour sortir plus vite que pour lutter contre le froid.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ Entre autres : « 1.12 Duel / The Defiant One », où Rodney affronte un Wraith avec un Beretta, et « 2.09 L'Aurore / Aurora », où Rodney fait abstraction de sa claustrophobie pour aller dans le caisson.


	24. Chapitre XXIV

Reviews : Merci à toutes !

Charlie : Hum ! C'est Johnny que tu surnommes comme ça ? Pas bien, ça, pas bien du tout ! mdr

lou01 : Tiens, bayas m'amène de nouvelles admiratrices ? C'est très gentil, ça ! lol

§§§

**Chapitre XXIV**

§§§

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du labyrinthe, plusieurs heures plus tard, une fine couche de givre recouvrait les parois. Rodney grelottait et John tremblait sous l'effet du froid mordant. La sortie était une porte éclairée par le dessus, sur laquelle était gravée l'inscription « _aqua ignis caelum metallum terra silva_ »¹. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent en souriant, puis John se prépara à tirer et Rodney ouvrit.

Une douce chaleur les accueillit, mais cela leur sembla être une fournaise en comparaison du labyrinthe. Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce de forme circulaire, d'environ six mètres de diamètre, dont les murs étaient éclairés d'une lumière tamisée. Au centre se trouvaient la génératrice et une console, éclairées d'un rayon de lumière crue venant du plafond. Rodney s'avança.

RM – Colonel Sheppard, je vous déclare officiellement génie des maths et des labyrinthes !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, le scientifique se retourna vers John, et s'inquiéta en voyant le militaire. Celui-ci s'était assis contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il avait la tête penchée, les bras le long du corps, les jambes étendues et les yeux fermés. Il semblait profiter de la chaleur de la pièce, mais Rodney se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Puisque dans le labyrinthe, John était devant lui, il n'avait pas pu le voir, mais à présent, le bleuté du teint de son visage était bien visible. Rodney se précipita vers lui en enlevant sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du militaire.

RM – Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez en état d'hypothermie !

JS – Ça… Rodney… ça va aller…

John claquait des dents en parlant, ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude du scientifique, qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour commencer à le frictionner.

RM – Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Bon sang !

JS - J'ai juste… juste besoin… de rester… un peu… au chaud.

RM – Mais bien sûr ! Quel imbécile !

John ouvrit les yeux pour observer Rodney.

JS – Vous… n'avez pas… l'air de… beaucoup souffrir… de ce froid.

RM – Si, j'en ai souffert, mais moins que vous. Je suis Canadien, j'ai travaillé un an en Russie et six mois en Antarctique², alors je suis habitué. Voilà pourquoi j'ai supporté, alors que vous, apparemment non.

Le militaire lui sourit et referma les yeux. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, les entoura de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les tremblements s'estompèrent. Rodney le prit alors dans ses bras en fermant lui aussi les yeux. Il posa son front sur la nuque de son ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment, durant lequel le temps leur sembla s'être suspendu. Quand John se sentit enfin complètement réchauffé, il mit fin à leur étreinte en se redressant.

JS – Merci.

RM – De rien. Comment vous vous sentez ?

JS – Beaucoup mieux.

RM – Bon, dans ce cas, je vais peut-être pouvoir m'occuper de ce pourquoi vous avez failli attraper une pneumonie ?

JS – Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop, là ?

RM – Hmm… Peut-être bien !

Rodney se releva et tendis la main au militaire, qui la refusa en secouant la tête.

JS – Non merci, je préfère vous regarder faire d'ici.

RM – Comme vous voudrez. Reposez-vous, pendant que je fais tout le travail !

JS – Qu… Rodney !

RM – Ça va, je plaisantais.

Ils se sourirent, puis le scientifique alla s'occuper de la source d'énergie.

La génératrice était de forme circulaire, haute d'un mètre et demi et d'un diamètre de cinquante centimètres. Des voyants de plusieurs couleurs clignotaient sur les côtés, et des câbles de différentes tailles la reliaient à la console de commande.

McKay brancha son mini-ordinateur à la console et commença à consulter les données.

John l'observa d'abord attentivement, tentant de déterminer d'après ses expressions faciales et les mouvements de ses mains si les données parcourues étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, puis ses pensées devinrent plus profondes.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ Chapitre 21 : « eau feu ciel métal terre bois ».

² Je sais que ce ne sont pas les bonnes durées, mais bon.


	25. Chapitre XXV

Reviews : Merci !

numb22z : La suite du slash est prévue pour bientôt…

Charlie : Pour Shepp : Non, ça ne lui va pas du tout, comme surnom ! Pis je l'aime bien, moi, Shepp ! ; Pour le labyrinthe : Plus il fait froid, plus on a besoin de se réchauffer ! Héhé !

§§§

**Chapitre XXV**

§§§

_Début P.O.V. Sheppard_

J'ai toujours, depuis notre rencontre, été fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle on peut connaître ses sentiments rien qu'en le regardant. En effet, toutes ses émotions passent dans ses yeux, sur son visage et même par ses mains. Il ne peut rien cacher. Il dit qu'il est mauvais au poker parce qu'il ne sait pas bluffer, ce qui est compréhensible quand on le connait. Comment bluffer quand vous êtes incapable de dissimuler le moindre de vos sentiments ?

D'ailleurs, cela me fait me poser une question : comment n'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Peut-être que je ne voulais pas le voir. Pourtant, je me souviens encore de ce frisson que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui. Peut-être parce que j'ai senti une sorte de connexion entre nous. Je n'ai même pas rechigné à le prendre dans mon équipe, alors que c'est un civil. J'avais peut-être besoin d'avoir une personne à protéger.

Je me demande comment les choses auraient tournées si j'avais fait plus attention à lui, si je m'étais rendu compte de ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Serions-nous déjà ensembles depuis quelques temps, ou ne serions-nous que des amis ? J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec lui, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de mal me comporter. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de ça, j'agis d'abord et je pense ensuite. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il m'aimait, alors que ça crevait les yeux, et j'ai profité de la situation, profité de lui.

Il voulait passer une nuit avec moi, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, sans me demander ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain. Est-ce que la solitude que je ressens depuis que j'ai perdu Remy peut, au moins en partie, excuser mon geste ? Je n'ai perdu ni son amitié, ni son amour, apparemment. Son attitude d'il y a quelques heures dans le labyrinthe et celle de toute à l'heure dans cette pièce en sont la preuve. Il m'en veut, et il a de bonnes raisons, mais il continue néanmoins de m'aimer.

Bon sang, oui, il m'aime. Et moi, est-ce que je l'aime ? Je n'en sais rien. Je devrais sérieusement prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, tiens ! J'ai la chance d'avoir un homme merveilleux qui est amoureux de moi, et je suis incapable de lui rendre spontanément cet amour. Je suis pathétique !

_Fin P.O.V. Sheppard_

§

RM – Oh, Sheppard ! Vous dormez ou quoi ? Ça fait trois fois que je vous appelle !

John fut ramené brutalement à la réalité par un certain scientifique accroupi devant lui et qui agitait sa main devant ses yeux.

JS – Non, je dors pas ! Je réfléchissais.

RM – Ah oui ? Et à quoi ?

JS – Ça vous regarde pas !

John se leva et Rodney se redressa.

JS – Bon, alors ?

RM – Alors quoi ?

JS – Pourquoi m'avoir sorti de ma réflexion !

RM – Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

JS – De _quoi_ !

RM – Pourquoi vous êtes si agressif ?

Le militaire ferma les yeux, soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur la nuque. Il reprit d'une voix lasse.

JS – Je suis désolé, je… Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est après moi que j'en ai.

RM – Bah encore heureux, parce que j'ai rien fait pour le mériter !

JS – Oui, je sais. Désolé.

Il se passa un silence gêné de quelques secondes, puis John se racla la gorge.

JS – De quoi vous vouliez me parler ?

Rodney le jaugea du regard avant de lui répondre en retournant vers la génératrice.

RM – J'ai une très bonne et un demie mauvaise nouvelles.

John le suivit jusque devant la console.

RM – Tout d'abord, la très bonne. Le labyrinthe n'est pas un système de refroidissement, mais plutôt un piège – en général les intrus s'y perdaient et finissaient morts gelés – donc, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'on puisse adapter cette génératrice aux systèmes énergétiques d'Atlantis.

JS – Et la mauvaise ?

RM – La génératrice alimente tout l'ensemble du complexe.

JS – Et ?…

RM – Et, si je la déconnecte, ça éteindra à la fois la ventilation du labyrinthe – ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, puisqu'on n'aura plus froid et qu'il y a bien plus d'air qu'il ne nous en faut – et les labos des Wraiths et des Iratus – ce qui les réveillera surement s'il y en a qui ont réussi à entrer en état d'hibernation avant d'être plongés dans les cuves.

JS – Aïe ! Mauvais, ça…

RM – Oui, _très_ mauvais !

§§§

À Suivre…


	26. Chapitre XXVI

Reviews :

Charlie & numb22z : Il faut bien du Wraith pour faire du bon SG-A ;)

Charlie, Alpheratz9 & numb22z : Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que Shepp se serve un peu de sa tête lol

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXVI**

§§§

JS – Bon, résumons : Il nous a fallu huit heures pour traverser le labyrinthe, et cette fois nous n'aurons pas le froid, mais la génératrice à porter, et en plus on aura peut-être un, voire quelques Wraiths, et peut-être des Iratus, trèèès affamés à la sortie… C'est bien ça ?

RM – À deux détails près, oui.

JS – Quels détails ?

RM – De un : Je peux couper le refroidissement du labyrinthe depuis cette console sans déconnecter la génératrice. De deux : J'ai le plan du labyrinthe, donc on peut le retraverser en à peine un quart d'heure.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant à voix haute.

JS – Donc, je pourrais aller de l'autre côté sans risquer l'hypothermie, me préparer à abattre tout ce qui pourrait être encore en vie, et vous pourriez ne désactiver la génératrice qu'à ce moment-là, puis vous me rejoindriez ensuite.

RM – Hmm ! Premièrement, vous n'étiez qu'en hypothermie modérée¹. Deuxièmement, ce truc est trop lourd pour que je le porte seul. Troisièmement, il pourrait vous arriver n'importe quoi dans le quart d'heure qu'il me faudrait pour vous rejoindre.

JS – N'empêche, c'est dingue : près d'une huitaine d'heures de différence entre _avec_ et _sans_ le plan !

RM – Pas étonnant, avec tous les tours, détours, retours et demi-tours qu'on a dû faire !

JS – Bon, alors, on y va ?

RM – Hey ! Vous avez écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ?

JS – Au sujet des détours et retours ?

RM – _Non_ ! Au sujet que ce truc est trop lourd pour que je le porte seul !

JS " Bon, j'aurais essayé…

JS – D'accord… Combien ça pèse ?

RM – Au moins dix kilos !

JS – C'est tout ?

RM – Comment ça « c'est tout » ? J'ai des problèmes de dos, moi !

JS – McKay…

RM – Quoi !

JS – J'ai pas envie de rester ici éternellement, compris ? Alors, vous allez couper le froid, je vais dans le labo, vous désactivez la génératrice, je tire sur tout ce qui bouge, vous ramenez la génératrice au labo, et on la porte ensemble en sortant dehors. Ça vous va ?

RM – Pas vraiment, non…

JS – Et bien ça devra, parce qu'on fait comme ça !

RM – Mais…

JS – Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Coupez le système de refroidissement du labyrinthe !

RM – Grmph !

Rodney retourna derrière la console et se pencha dessus en ruminant dans sa barbe. John ne chercha même pas à tendre l'oreille et alla s'appuyer d'une main au-dessus de la commande d'ouverture de la porte et croisa ses jambes. Le scientifique appuya sur quelques boutons avant de se redresser et de faire un signe de tête au militaire pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait y aller. Sheppard passa sa main devant le système d'ouverture et allait pénétrer dans le labyrinthe avant qu'une voix au ton peu engageant ne le retienne.

RM – Oh, Sheppard !

Le militaire se retourna vers Rodney qui avait croisé ses bras.

JS – Quoi encore ?

RM – Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

JS – Comme quoi ?

Le scientifique décroisa les bras et pris le détecteur sur le bord de la console. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de John et lui agita l'appareil sous le nez en lui parlant avec cynisme.

RM – Le plan du labyrinthe pourrait sans doute vous être utile, hum ?

JS – Oui, merci bien !

Le militaire lui avait répondu sur le même ton et lui prit le détecteur. Rodney haussa les sourcils et John soupira. Ils étaient tous deux mal à l'aise dans cet endroit et avaient envie de sortir au plus vite, du coup les tons étaient devenus légèrement agressifs, et ils venaient tout juste de le comprendre. Il se passa un silence de quelques secondes, puis Rodney reprit d'une voix normale.

RM – Et j'ai aussi besoin de _votre_ détecteur de vie.

John le sortit de sa poche de gilet et le déposa délicatement dans la main tendue de Rodney. Puis, le militaire lui tira la langue avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'engager dans le dédale sombre. La porte glissa pour se refermer et Rodney secoua la tête. Il retourna auprès de la console pour télécharger le plan sur le second détecteur puis commença à s'occuper de la génératrice pour se préparer à la désactiver.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ http(:)fr(.)wikipedia(.)org(/)wiki(/)Hypothermie


	27. Chapitre XXVII

Reviews : Un grand merci !

numb22z : C'est vrai qu'entre le labyrinthe et les Wraiths, ils ont de quoi s'occuper ! mdr

Charlie : Arf, vieux couple ! Ouais, peut-être… On l'espère toutes. lol

Note : Je sais que j'ai un jour de retard dans ma publication, et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration :p

Remarques :

- les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

- les paroles précédées de ¤ dénotent des communications par radio.

§§§

**Chapitre XXVII**

§§§

Il ne fallut effectivement qu'à peine plus d'un quart d'heure à Sheppard pour retraverser le labyrinthe en suivant le plan. Il avait fait encore un peu froid au début, mais l'air était très vite revenu à une température normale.

Arrivé aux laboratoires, John traversa rapidement celui des Iratus et se plaça sur le seuil de la porte qui le séparait de celui des Wraiths. Il épaula son P-90, alluma la lampe et enleva la sécurité, puis avertit Rodney qu'il était prêt.

JS** ¤ **McKay ?

RM¤Oui ?

JS** ¤ **Je suis en place.

RM_ ¤ _D'accord, je coupe tout.

Les lumières des laboratoires s'éteignirent toutes en même temps. Sheppard se concentra pour percevoir le moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. Mais il ne se passait absolument rien. Au bout de vingt minutes, le militaire, inquiet, prit sa radio et parla à demi-voix.

JS** ¤ **Rodney, où êtes-vous ?

La voix de Rodney lui parvint, essoufflée.

RM_ ¤ _Je suis presque arrivé, mais ce machin est vraiment très lourd, et il faut que j'ouvre les portes manuellement.

JS** ¤ **Vous pensez être là dans combien de temps ?

RM_ ¤ _Pourquoi, vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

JS** ¤ **Oui, pour vous, et aussi pour moi, les Wraiths et les Iratus.

RM_ ¤ _Ils vous ont attaqués ?

La voix du scientifique était montée d'une octave. John poussa un bref soupir avant de lui répondre d'un ton rassurant.

JS** ¤ **Non, il n'y a rien à signaler ici. Mais prudence est mère de sûreté, et plus vite on sera sortis de cet endroit, mieux ce sera. Vous ne croyez pas ?

RM_ ¤ _Oui, je me dépêche. J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes. Terminé.

JS** ¤ **Compris, terminé.

Au bout de sept minutes et trente-quatre secondes – que John passa les yeux pratiquement rivés à sa montre –, la porte du labo Iratus s'ouvrit. Le militaire braqua immédiatement son arme et éblouit Rodney qui se protégea les yeux d'un bras.

RM – Rha ! Dirigez ça ailleurs !

John baissa son arme immédiatement et, tout en continuant de surveiller les locataires des labos, répondit à Rodney.

JS – Désolé, mais vous êtes en retard.

RM – Grmph !

Le scientifique mit sa lampe-torche entre ses dents et reprit la génératrice dans ses bras.

RM – 'On, on y 'a ?

JS – Hein ?

Rodney se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, auquel John répondit par un sourire. Il commença à avancer, suivi de près par l'astrophysicien. Ils retraversèrent sans encombre le labo Wraith et repassèrent la double porte. John descendait déjà de l'estrade quand Rodney l'interpella.

RM - A'en'ez !

JS – Quoi ?

John se retourna et vit Rodney poser la génératrice et reprendre la lampe dans sa main.

RM – On ferait mieux de refermer cette porte, par mesure de précaution.

JS – D'accord.

Ils se placèrent chacun devant l'une des consoles.

JS – On s'y prend comment ?

RM – Je suppose qu'il faut retaper la séquence, mais à l'envers ?

JS – Vous « supposez » ?

RM – On y va ?

John roula des yeux mais obtempéra.

JS – C'est bien « bois terre métal ciel feu eau » ?

RM - « Silva terra metallum caelum ignis aqua », oui.

Ils composèrent la séquence et la double-porte se referma. Malheureusement pour eux, l'obscurité quasi-totale et la poussière soulevée par les portes les empêchèrent de voir la silhouette qui se glissa dans l'ouverture juste avant que les deux portes ne se rejoignent.

§§§

À Suivre…


	28. Chapitre XXVIII

Reviews : Merci !

Alpheratz9 : Réponse dans ce chapitre.

numb22z : Rho, allez ! Dis-moi c'est quoi, la PDE que t'as vu ! (Trépigne d'impatience sur son siège.) Pis, t'as raison, pour Rodney et le plan, donc j'ai légèrement modifié la fin du chapitre 26… (Mais il n'aurait pas pu se servir simplement de sa mémoire ? Non ? Bon bah, tant pis. Honte sur moi, alors ! XD)

Charlie : Tu ne me dois pas les 100 balles, mais tu me dois un Twix ! lol

Remarques : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXVIII**

§§§

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se fut dissipé, Rodney remonta sur l'estrade pour vérifier la génératrice.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que quelque chose lui atterrit en plein visage, le faisant tomber en criant. John se précipita sur lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur : un Iratus était posé sur le visage du Canadien qui se débattait comme un beau diable. John lâcha son arme qui ne lui était d'aucune utilité et s'agenouilla pour prendre l'insecte dans ses mains. À deux, ils réussirent à l'enlever avant que ses crochets n'arrivent à trouver une prise solide. John le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et, tandis que Rodney s'éloignait le plus possible de la créature, John reprit son P-90 et tira plusieurs rafales, pour être bien certain que cette chose était morte.

Profitant de la pagaille et de la confusion des deux Atlantes, la silhouette se glissa discrètement vers la sortie.

Le silence retomba. On entendait plus que la respiration paniquée de Rodney et celle, haletante, du Colonel. Ce dernier se releva et avança prudemment vers l'Iratus. Il le toucha du bout du pied et, ne voyant aucune réaction, relâcha le soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il se tourna ensuite vers le scientifique et braqua sa lampe sur lui.

JS – McKay, ça va ?

Rodney était assis dans le coin, replié sur lui-même. Il était pâle, avait les yeux exorbités, proche de l'hyperventilation, et fixait la créature comme s'il s'agissait d'un être démoniaque – ce qui n'était pas bien loin d'être vrai, songea John.

Le militaire fit un tour d'horizon avec la lampe de son arme, pour vérifier s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, puis s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Rodney. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et le Canadien sursauta avant de tourner enfin la tête vers lui.

JS – Il est mort, on n'a plus rien à craindre.

RM – Vous… vous êtes sûr ?

JS – Certain, Rodney. Tu dois te calmer, maintenant.

RM – Me calmer ? Vous en avez de bonnes, vous !

La voix du scientifique était plus aiguë que jamais. John prit le menton de Rodney pour vérifier s'il était blessé, mais celui-ci se dégagea en se relevant.

RM – Arrêtez !

JS – Rodney, si tu es blessé, il faut que je vois ça !

RM – Cette saleté m'a juste griffé tout le côté gauche, mais à part ça, je vais bien !

John fut surpris par l'agressivité de son ton. Il se releva aussi, et lui parla calmement.

JS – Rodney, je veux juste te soigner, d'accord ?

RM – Si vous aviez bien fait _votre_ job, vous auriez remarqué que cette _chose_ était là, et vous l'auriez réduite en bouillie _avant_ qu'elle me saute dessus !

Là, le Canadien était clairement paniqué. Le militaire soupira.

JS – C'est vrai, j'ai fait une bourde, et j'en suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé, parce que ça aurait pu très mal se terminer.

Ils frissonnèrent tous deux en se rappelant comment leur première rencontre avec l'Iratus avait failli se terminer pour le Colonel.¹

JS – Maintenant, il faut que j'examine ces griffures. D'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Rodney récupéra sa lampe qui avait roulé au sol et se mit face à John en éclairant le côté gauche de son propre visage. John regarda attentivement en grimaçant.

RM – Alors ?

JS – Alors, ce n'est que superficiel, mais il faut désinfecter.

RM – La trousse de secours est en haut ?

JS – Oui. Dépêchons-nous de re…

_BAM !_

John et Rodney sursautèrent.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ Épisode 01x04 38 Minutes


	29. Chapitre XXIX

Reviews :

Charlie : Ce n'est pas les 100 balles que je veux mais un Twix lol. Pis si Roro s'énerve c'est parce qu'il a eu peur (normal après qu'un Iratus lui ait sauté dessus).

Alpheratz9 : Moi aussi, je déteste ces saletés d'insectes Iratus !

bayas : J'ai pas mal de lecture en retard, aussi. Et encore merci pour la pub ;)

numb22z : Hu ? T'aurais pas envie de jouer les infirmières avec Roro, toi, par hasard ? lol

§§§

**Chapitre XXIX**

§§§

RM – C'était quoi, ça ?

John avait pensé que la voix de Rodney ne pouvait pas monter davantage dans les aigus, il s'était trompé. Le militaire lui répondit à demi-voix en prenant un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

JS – On aurait dit la porte en bois.

RM – Un autre Iratus ?

JS – Non. Le vent, je pense.

RM – Le vent ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

JS – Calmez-vous, Rodney. Il n'y a pas d'autre Iratus.

RM – Ou un Wraith ? C'était peut-être un Wraith ?

JS – Je ne pense pas, on l'aurait vu.

RM – Vous en êtes sûr ?

John poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

JS – Non, Rodney, je n'en suis pas sûr, car je n'ai actuellement aucun moyen de m'en assurer. D'accord ? Maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici et retourner à notre campement, pour que je puisse nettoyer et désinfecter vos griffures.

Pour toute réponse, Rodney se pendit au cou de John et y enfouit son visage. Le militaire lui entoura la taille d'un bras et lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre main.

RM – Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment eu très peur.

JS – C'est normal, Rodney. Mais il faut qu'on sorte, d'accord ?

RM – Oui, d'accord.

JS – Allez, ça va aller, vous verrez.

Ils se séparèrent et, tandis que Rodney retournait auprès de la génératrice, John ouvrit la porte et examina le couloir à l'aide de la lampe de son arme. Mais, malheureusement, les murs absorbaient vraiment trop la lumière.

Le militaire était inquiet pour son ami. Il craignait que la chute ou l'insecte ne l'aient plus gravement blessé que ce qu'il pouvait voir. Et il y avait cette créature dehors. Car il en était sûr, quelque chose avait fracassé la porte en bois, et cela devait être plus proche d'un Wraith que du vent. Ses entrailles lui hurlaient qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître devant le scientifique. C'était son devoir, et bien plus encore, que de le protéger.

Il fut sorti de ses mornes pensées par le bruit de la génératrice posée à terre par Rodney, et tourna la tête vers lui.

RM – La génératrice est intacte. On y va ?

John lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Rodney reprit la lampe entre ses dents et la génératrice dans ses bras. Ils passèrent la porte et traversèrent le couloir, prudemment et le plus silencieusement possible. Pour gravir les escaliers, John aida Rodney d'une main, pour que celui-ci ne risque pas de perdre l'équilibre. Arrivés en haut, ils constatèrent deux choses : premièrement, il faisait nuit noire, deuxièmement, la porte avait volé en éclats. Rodney posa sa charge en la retenant d'une main, et éclaira le peu de bois qui restait. Il demanda à John de son habituel ton sarcastique.

RM – C'est le _vent_ qui a fait _ça_ ?

JS – On dirait bien que non, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses…

RM – Et _où_ vous voyez un bon côté, vous ?

JS – Non seulement la porte est grande ouverte, mais en plus il y a un chemin tout tracé dans les débris, donc on ne va pas avoir de mal à transporter _ça_ jusqu'au campement !

Il avait désigné la génératrice. Mais Rodney n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

RM – Mouais… Mais, à votre avis, _monsieur_ le militaire, qu'est-ce qui, à part un _Wraith_, est capable de faire _tant_ de dégâts ?

John soupira, s'avouant à demi-vaincu.

JS – D'accord, McKay… Il y a _peut-être_ un Wraith dans les parages. Mais, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Rodney se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de reprendre lampe et génératrice pour le transport. John s'engagea le premier, P-90 en avant, et Rodney le suivit en silence. Ils franchirent les vingt mètres beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Au niveau de l'ouverture de l'enceinte, John sentit ses entrailles le titiller. Il fit signe à Rodney de se baisser, et ils s'accroupirent tous les deux. Le militaire tourna la tête et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Rodney répondit d'un hochement de tête et cacha le faisceau de sa lampe en la pointant sur le sol.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

numb22z : Au fait, tu as gagné : pas de nouveau chapitre tant que je ne saurais pas quelle est cette PDE ! na :p (pis comme ça, j'aurais le temps de lire les 62 chapitres en retard ! ;))


	30. Chapitre XXX

Reviews : Merci à toutes !

numb22z : Bon, voilà la suite, mais t'as intérêt à me la dire aujourd'hui, cette PDE :p

Lagentillefan & Alpheratz9 : Voici venir les ennuis…

Charlie : Je veux mon Twix ! Ou alors, un pot de Nut' ou une bouteille de sirop d'érable ?

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXX**

§§§

John, toujours accroupi, s'élança d'une détente de ses jambes et roula sur le sol à l'extérieur de l'enceinte pour se retrouver un genou à terre face au mur. Il éclaira rapidement les deux côtés de l'ouverture et découvrit dans la lumière deux yeux semblables à ceux d'un chat. Il réagit instantanément en tirant une rafale, mais le Wraith se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer sous son poids. John se retrouva avec un Wraith à califourchon sur lui, lui bloquant le bras droit et son P-90 sur le torse d'une main, l'autre main levée et prête à frapper. Mais il entendit soudain une série de coups de feu, qui obligèrent le Wraith à le laisser et prendre la fuite. Une fois libéré, John se tourna sur le ventre et tira dans la direction du Wraith, mais celui-ci était rapide et disparut dans l'obscurité.

John se releva et Rodney accourut auprès de lui.

RM – Vous allez bien ?

JS – Oui, Rodney. Merci.

RM – De rien, je vous en prie.

JS – Et vous, ça va ?

RM – Oui, oui, je vais bien.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et nerveux, mais John se reprit très vite.

JS – Bon. On va laisser ça là, je vais vous soigner vite fait, et on va se préparer un campement un peu plus sûr pour passer la nuit. D'accord ?

RM – Oui, d'accord.

JS – Bien. Alors allons-y.

Ils firent les cinquante mètres les séparant du campement en surveillant constamment les alentours.

RM – Vous croyez qu'il pourrait nous attaquer sans qu'on le voie ?

JS – Possible, mais comme il est blessé, et que, comme il n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps, il ne doit pas être en super-forme, il doit avoir besoin de se reposer, donc je doute qu'il réattaque tout de suite.

Au campement, Rodney sortit la trousse de secours pendant que John faisait un dernier tour d'horizon pour tenter de repérer le Wraith. N'apercevant rien aux alentours, il vint s'agenouiller à gauche de Rodney.

JS – Éclairez-moi votre blessure. Bon, attention, ça va piquer.

Il mit du Dermachrome sur du coton et nettoya doucement la griffure avec. Rodney grimaça mais ne dit rien – ce qui était exceptionnel pour lui qui habituellement hurlait pour une simple écharde !¹ Une fois fini, John put voir que la blessure était en fait une multitude de petites griffures peu profondes mais allant de la tempe à la mâchoire. Il s'appliqua à toutes les recouvrir de pansements, sous les soupirs de lassitude de Rodney.

JS – Voilà, terminé !

RM – C'est pas trop tôt !

JS – Attendez…

Rodney allait se lever mais John le retint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

RM – Quoi encore !

JS – Rodney, est-ce que vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant toute à l'heure ?

RM – Non, c'est sur le côté que je suis tombé. D'ailleurs, je vais surement avoir un beau bleu !

Il avait dit cela en se massant le bras droit. John fut soulagé : pas de risque de commotion cérébrale !

JS – Bon, et si maintenant on s'occupait de notre campement ?

RM – Allons-y.

JS – Ça ne vous dérange pas de tout ranger tout seul pendant que je surveille si notre _ami_ revient par ici ?

RM – Non, du moment que vous le faites _bien_ !

John allait répliquer mais Rodney lui fit un rapide petit baiser sur les lèvres. Le militaire regarda le Canadien, un sourcil levé.

RM – Et merci pour les soins !

Le second sourcil vint rejoindre le premier tandis que Rodney commençait à s'occuper de remballer leurs affaires. John secoua la tête et prit son poste de garde. Il ne fallut à Rodney qu'une dizaine de minutes pour tout ranger. Ils emmenèrent ensuite leurs paquetages jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé la génératrice.

JS – Bon, on va s'installer là. Ne sortez qu'une tente et montez-là près de la porte. Ensuite, mettez la génératrice dessous et allez dormir. On ne fait pas de feu et je prends la première garde.

Rodney hocha la tête. Il monta la tente, y mit leurs paquetages et la génératrice, puis s'y installa, bien au chaud dans son sac de couchage. John s'assit devant l'entrée de la tente, surveillant attentivement l'ouverture de l'enceinte, en tentant d'ignorer la douleur de ses côtes fêlées…

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ Épisode 2x08 Mutation / Conversion


	31. Chapitre XXXI

Reviews : Grand merci à toutes !

Charlie : Ok pour le Nut', alors. Et pour Shep, j'ai dit fêlées, pas cassées, donc pas d'hémorragie !

numb22z : Rho, la perverse ! mdr

bayas : Bah, c'est sûr que ses côtes ne vont pas aider à rentrer rapidement au bercail… lol

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXXI**

§§§

Cette nuit-là fut particulièrement éprouvante pour Sheppard.

Il avait les côtes fêlées, il faisait nuit noire, un Wraith affamé et blessé rôdait, et il avait la charge de McKay, qui était lui-même légèrement blessé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'endormir en espérant qu'il se réveillerait dans son lit sur Atlantis. Mais en même temps, cela voudrait dire que sa nouvelle complicité avec le scientifique n'aurait été qu'un rêve. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas, alors il tenait bon, luttant contre la fatigue, ignorant la douleur et repoussant toute pensée négative.

Par moments, il tendait la main pour écarter un pan de l'ouverture de la tente, et ainsi pouvoir apercevoir le Canadien en train de dormir paisiblement. Décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre : il était capable de dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, et dans n'importe quelle situation !

Et, ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'était de protéger cet astrophysicien – _son_ astrophysicien, même, car il l'avait fait sien la nuit précédente. Dommage que le lendemain matin n'ait pas été aussi… magique.

Mais il ne fallait pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, sur chaque bruit et chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait percevoir, par-delà le mur d'enceinte. Pour ne pas se faire surprendre comme il l'avait été par l'Iratus, pour qu'aucun d'eux deux ne soient plus blessés durant cette mission.

Le militaire secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait être lucide : avec des côtes fêlées, il ne pourrait pas se battre efficacement contre le Wraith. Mais, s'il avait réussi à le cacher à Rodney la veille au soir – plus pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage que par fierté ou orgueil –, il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher le lendemain durant leur marche forcée.

Et bien ! Rodney allait sans doute lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit. Mais peu importe. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était que le scientifique aille bien. Et que, quoi qu'il arrive, il retourne sain et sauf sur Atlantis, avec ou sans lui…

JS " Mais bon sang Jo, arrête donc d'être aussi morbide !

Il se mit une claque mentale pour se reprendre. Mais ces pensées revinrent rapidement le tourmenter, et cela dura toute la nuit…

§

Peu avant l'aube, John entendit des gémissements. Il entrouvrit la tente. Rodney était en train de faire un cauchemar. Le militaire, en faisant attention à ses côtes, se rapprocha du sac de couchage et posa sa main au niveau du pied du scientifique. Ce dernier continuant à se débattre avec son rêve, John s'avança un peu plus et lui secoua la jambe. Rodney se réveilla en sursaut et se jeta presque instantanément sur le militaire. Celui-ci, qui n'eut que le temps de lui attraper les poignets en s'allongeant par terre, sentit ses côtes se réveiller à la douleur.

JS – Aïeuh ! Rodney, stop ! C'est moi !

Le Canadien, sortant de sa torpeur au son de la voix de John, le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés. Le militaire lui avait lâché les poignets et s'était roulé sur le côté, le souffle coupé et se tenant les côtes des bras.

RM – Colonel ? Vous… vous avez mal ? Vous… êtes blessé ?

Sheppard s'était mis à haleter pour reprendre sa respiration sans forcer sur ses côtes. Il répondit à Rodney d'une voix rauque.

JS – J'ai juste des côtes fêlées !

Cela réveilla totalement le Canadien, qui, tout en prenant son sac de couchage pour le mettre sous la tête de John, bombarda celui-ci de questions.

RM – Quoi ? Ça vous est arrivé cette nuit ? On a été attaqués et vous avez rien dit ? Pis pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé pour le deuxième quart ?

JS – Rodney ! Du calme, ça va, je vais bien. D'accord ?

RM - Mais… Non, vous n'allez pas bien ! Il faut vous faire un bandage ! Et si vous avez une côté de cassée, hein ? Ça pourrait vous faire des dégâts internes ! Vous y avez pensé ? Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Une hémorragie, ou pire ! Ou alors, et si…

JS - _Rodney !_

John, qui avait enfin repris son souffle, n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'arrêter cette tirade qu'en criant son nom. Cela eut pour effet de faire cesser le moment de panique du scientifique, qui baissa la tête.

RM – Désolé, je me calme…

Rodney avait l'air honteux de s'être emporté. John se redressa en position assise, et tendit la main pour caresser le menton du Canadien. Celui-ci releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. John put lire dans celui de son ami une grande inquiétude pour lui, et lui parla d'une voix douce en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

JS – Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, et j'apprécie, que tu aies eu peur pour moi. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. J'ai juste deux ou trois côtes fêlées, et aucune de cassée. Crois-moi, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Je sais faire la différence avec la douleur qu'on ressent quand on a une côte cassée.

Rodney hocha la tête en souriant timidement. John se releva précautionneusement, aidé par Rodney.

JS – Bon, il va bientôt faire jour. On va commencer à remballer et partir d'ici.

RM – Heu…

JS – Oui ?

RM – Vous voulez vraiment pas que je vous fasse un bandage ?

JS – Et bien en fait… Oui, c'est vrai que ça m'aiderait à éviter les faux mouvements.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, car sinon il était trop long, mais je mets la suite ce soir, puisque j'ai un chapitre de retard.


	32. Chapitre XXXII

Reviews : Merci!

Charlie : Oui, on inverse les rôles : Johnny en patient et Roro en infirmier ! lol

numb22z : Tu sais, moi, je suis mi-perverse mi-sadique, alors… mdr

Notes :

- Chose promise, chose due : le chapitre 32 le soir-même.

- D'après les Stats de FFnet, j'ai dépassé le stade des 25.000 mots avec le chapitre 31 !

- Et j'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard de publication que j'avais depuis 4 jours…

§§§

**Chapitre XXXII**

§§§

John se rassit et Rodney alla chercher la trousse de secours sous la tente. Il aida ensuite le militaire à enlever gilet, veste et tee-shirt. Le voir ainsi torse nu le troublait, et John s'en rendit bien compte. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était troublé, par le regard qu'avait le scientifique lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Rodney se racla la gorge et commença à mettre la bande autour du torse musclé de John. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant les mains du scientifique se poser sur sa peau. Ils appréciaient tous les deux cette proximité, ce contact, et n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Rodney se redressa et tourna le dos à John, avant de prendre une bonne inspiration, qu'il relâcha en un long soupir. Le militaire, quant à lui, ramena ses jambes à lui et les entoura de ses bras, puis cacha son visage en posant son front sur ses genoux. Cette position n'était pas bien confortable, mais cela lui permit de reprendre contenance. Une main posée sur son épaule nue lui fit relever la tête.

RM – Heu… Je vais vous aider à vous rhabiller. Il ne faudrait pas que vous preniez froid.

La voix de Rodney était encore un peu rauque. Il était accroupi juste devant John, la main toujours sur son épaule, irradiant celle-ci d'une douce chaleur. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de rompre le contact. John avança sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Rodney, qui pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux apprécier. Leurs bras tendus se frôlaient, les électrisants tous deux.

Un cri inhumain vint soudain rompre la magie de l'instant, les faisant sursauter. John attrapa immédiatement son P-90 posé juste à côté et ils se relevèrent. Ils regardèrent de tous côtés, tentant d'apercevoir un quelconque mouvement leur indiquant où était la créature, mais rien ne bougeait aux alentours.

JS – Le Wraith…

RM – Dites, vous croyez que j'ai le temps de fabriquer un truc pour transporter la génératrice, où est-ce qu'il risque de nous tomber dessus dans pas longtemps ?

JS – Heu… Ça dépend : vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

RM – J'ai déjà repéré tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et j…

JS – McKay ! Combien de temps ?

RM – Cinq ou dix minutes, pas plus.

JS – Bon, je vais surveiller les alentours.

Il alla se poster à l'ouverture de l'enceinte et s'accroupit, à demi appuyé contre l'un des murs.

Rodney, avec des barres de fer, des morceaux de bois, de grandes pièces de tissu et de la corde, fabriqua une sorte de diable¹ - dont les roues n'étaient pas vraiment rondes, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a –, dans lequel il installa la génératrice. Il refit ensuite rapidement les paquetages.

RM – Colonel ! J'ai terminé.

Sheppard revint vers lui. Il leva les sourcils et siffla d'admiration en voyant le diable, ce qui fit sourire Rodney jusqu'aux oreilles.

RM – Je suis doué, hein ?

JS – Digne de McGyver !

Le scientifique haussa les épaules d'un air méprisant.

RM – McGyver n'était qu'un petit bricoleur de pacotille !

JS – Si vous le dites…

Rodney secoua un index sous le nez de Sheppard.

RM – Oui, je le dis, parce que je suis certain que ce type n'aurait jamais su se dépatouiller pour… heu… tenez, par exemple : pour ouvrir une porte de cellule dans un vaisseau-ruche wraith !

JS – Ça, c'est sûr que je doute que les scénaristes… Oh, pitié, ne faites pas rire !

John, qui avait commencé à rigoler, se tenait à présent les côtes. Rodney grimaça.

RM – Désolé…

JS – Ça va, vous en faites pas.

Il se redressa en soufflant.

JS – Bon, si on quittait ce temple plein de labos ?

RM – Avec plaisir !

Le scientifique aida John à mettre son paquetage, mit le sien et prit le diable.

RM – Prêt !

JS – Alors on y va.

John passa le premier, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, puis ils s'engagèrent sur la route les menant au village des Algenibs, en marchant bien sûr moins vite qu'à l'aller, puisqu'ils étaient blessés et plus chargés.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ McGyver, le retour ! mdr (et j'interdis à Chrystalkane – ma beta – de dire que RDA a de plus belles mains que DH, na !)


	33. Chapitre XXXIII

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : J'ai rien contre McGyver, c'est Roro qui dit ça ! Et DH a les plus belles mains du monde, na !

numb22z : Oui, je fais dans la lectricetorture… Gniark !

Alpheratz9 : Oh que oui, ça doit être super, d'avoir Roro comme infirmier perso !

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXXIII**

§§§

Au bout de trois heures, ils n'avaient parcouru qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et déjà John souffrait de ses côtes, qui l'empêchaient de respirer normalement. Rodney le voyait grimacer depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et puisque le militaire n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer, il décida de l'y obliger.

RM – Attendez ! On va faire une pause.

JS – Vous êtes… déjà… fatigué ?

RM – Je vous signale que c'est _vous_ qui soufflez comme un bœuf !

JS – Il y a un Wraith… dans les parages… et à l'allure… où on marche… je doute… qu'on l'ait semé.

RM – Si vous forcez trop, vous ne pourrez plus du tout avancer !

JS – Ça va aller, Rodney… J'ai connu pire.

Et Sheppard allongea un peu le pas pour renforcer ses dires. Mais Rodney lâcha le diable et alla se planter juste devant le militaire, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ils se défièrent quelques secondes du regard, puis John capitula en poussant un soupir à fendre une pierre.

JS – Très bien, Rodney ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai mal ! Ça vous va ?

RM – Asseyez-vous, que je vous enlève votre sac.

Le militaire obtempéra, non sans rouler des yeux au ciel avant. Rodney l'aida à enlever son paquetage. Quand ce fut fait, John ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

RM – Alors, ça ne va pas mieux, hein ?

John leva la tête vers le scientifique. Celui-ci, debout devant lui, le regardait avec un air malicieux : son habituel sourire en coin sur les lèvres, mais une lueur taquine en plus dans les yeux. Le militaire eut un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête.

JS – Si, mais va falloir que je le remette, alors…

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il prit le paquetage de John et l'amena à côté du diable, sous le regard interrogateur du militaire. Le Canadien enleva ensuite son propre paquetage et le posa à côté de l'autre. Puis, il commença à les défaire consciencieusement. John comprit soudain ses intentions, et se leva pour le rejoindre.

JS – Holà, holà, doucement ! Il n'est pas question que vous chargiez davantage le vôtre !

RM – Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui me suis fait écrabouiller les côtes par un Wraith !

JS – Parce que vous avez déjà la génératrice à porter.

RM – Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce dont je doute, ce truc est monté sur _roues_, donc ce n'est pas bien lourd.

JS – Rodney, vous avez le dos fragile, et…

Cette fois, Rodney se releva d'un coup pour se retrouver nez à nez avec John. Le scientifique avait l'air en colère et le militaire recula d'un pas. Rodney le pointa d'un doigt tout en lui parlant d'un ton ferme.

RM – Écoutez-moi ! Vous, vous vous occupez du Wraith, et moi, je m'occupe du transport. D'accord ? Alors, rasseyez-vous !

JS – Rodney…

RM – Non ! Je vais en enlever de votre sac, que vous le vouliez ou pas. Et je vais en mettre un peu dans le mien et un peu sur le diable, comme ça je ne peinerais pas. Compris ?

John soupira et hocha la tête. Rodney reprit immédiatement sa besogne, et le militaire retourna s'asseoir. Dix minutes plus tard, le scientifique avait refait la répartition des charges. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de John. Ils regardaient tous les deux au loin devant eux. Rodney parla à demi-voix.

RM – Voilà, c'est fait. Ça devrait moins peser sur vos côtes, donc on devrait pouvoir marcher plus vite et plus longtemps avant que ça vous fasse de nouveau mal au point de vous essouffler.

John lui répondit, lui aussi à demi-voix.

JS – Merci, mais ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour vous.

RM – Et pourquoi donc, hein ? Parce que je suis un pauvre petit scientifique et vous un militaire courageux et fort ?

JS – Non, Rodney. Parce que je suis le chef d'équipe et que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Tout simplement. … Et puis, où avez-vous vu que vous étiez un « pauvre petit scientifique ni courageux ni fort » ?

RM – Désolé, je divague. Je n'ai pas de raison d'être aussi cynique avec vous. C'est juste que…

JS – Que quoi, Rodney ?

RM – Ce matin, quand vous m'avez réveillé…

JS – Oh ! Votre cauchemar ?

RM – Oui…

JS – Vous sembliez bien empêtré dedans.

RM – Ça c'est rien de le dire !

JS – Est-ce que… Vous voulez me raconter ?

§§§

À Suivre…


	34. Chapitre XXXIV

Reviews : Un grand merci à toutes !

Alpheratz9, Choupinette, laetitia, Charlie & bayas : Vous allez être frustrées, pour le cauchemar ! Mais il se passe autre chose qui compensera largement, je pense… lol

numb22z : Mais non heu ! Ce sont les mains de DH qui sont les plus belles ! (FFFDH powaa !)

Note : Mon blog : http(:)cristelnavis(.)blogspot(.)com(/)

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXXIV**

§§§

RM – C'est que… C'était en fait un mélange du présent et de mauvais souvenirs…

JS – De mauvais souvenirs… C'est à cause de ça que vous hésitez à en parler ?

RM – Je n'hésite pas, j'en ai peur…

JS – Comment ça ?

RM – J'ai peur… que ça se reproduise… que les évènements prennent la même tournure, et de ne rien pouvoir y faire… comme la dernière fois…

Sa voix se brisa. John lui passa un bras autour des épaules, et Rodney se blottit contre lui et commença à sangloter doucement en grelottant. John lui caressa les cheveux doucement en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Soudain, le militaire sentit que Rodney l'embrassait dans le cou. Il voulut s'écarter, mais le Canadien mit une main derrière sa nuque et prit possession de ses lèvres. John sentit le gout salé des larmes, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du scientifique pour le repousser, doucement mais fermement. Rodney avait les yeux voilés par les larmes et son regard était confus. John ne savait pas bien quoi faire. Il déglutit et s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce.

JS – Rodney, il ne faut pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Tu n'as pas les idées claires, et je refuse de profiter de la situation.

Le scientifique prit une voix suppliante.

RM – John…

JS – Non, il ne faut vraiment pas !

RM – Bon sang, John, si tu savais…

John commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Rodney s'était à nouveau blotti contre lui et pleurait de plus belle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se mit à le bercer doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

JS " Qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui arriver pour que ça le mette dans un état pareil ?

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Rodney s'était calmé. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de John, qui retint un soupir : le scientifique avait posé sa tête bien trop près de ses côtes. Le Canadien était à présent assis à côté de lui en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, le regard planté dans le sol. John lui posa une main dans le dos.

JS – Ça va un peu mieux ?

RM – Oui, merci.

JS – Vous voulez parler ?

Rodney laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

RM – Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'avant vous, il y a eu quelques hommes, dans ma vie… et que ça s'est mal passé ou mal terminé avec chacun d'eux… Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à en raconter davantage.

JS – D'accord, mais j'aimerais juste vous poser une question, à laquelle vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

RM – Allez-y…

JS – Avec moi, vous avez peur que ça se _passe_ mal ou bien que ça se _termine_ mal ?

Encore un silence de la part du scientifique.

RM – Je n'en sais encore rien.

JS – Je comprends.

Un ange passa.

JS – On devrait peut-être se remettre en route ?

RM – Oui, vous avez raison.

Rodney se releva et aida John à en faire de même, puis il aida le militaire à remettre son paquetage.

JS – C'est vrai que c'est bien plus confortable comme ça ! Merci, Rodney.

RM – De rien, je vous en prie ! Et merci à vous, pour tout à l'heure.

JS – Oh, mais de rien. C'est normal de se réconforter, entre amis !

RM – Non, je parlais… enfin… vous avez refusé… heu…

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

JS – Oh, ça ! Oui, et bien… Ça aussi, c'était normal : je n'aime pas profiter des moments de faiblesse des gens que j'estime.

RM – Heu… ça veut dire que vous avez de l'estime pour moi ?

JS – Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui !

Le sourire que lui fit Rodney en réponse, et qui monta jusque dans ses yeux, réchauffa le cœur de John, qui lui sourit en réponse.

Le scientifique remit ensuite son sac et reprit le diable.

JS – C'est pas trop lourd ?

RM – Non, non. C'est bon, on peut y aller.

JS – Très bien, alors en route !

Ils se mirent côte à côte et repartirent en direction du village des Algénibs.

§§§

À Suivre…


	35. Chapitre XXXV

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : Parce que tu connais des couples où il n'y en a pas au moins l'un des deux qui se complique la vie, toi ? lol

numb22z : Personnellement, je n'apprécierais pas trop qu'un mec profite que je m'épanche sur son épaule… enfin, sauf si c'est DH, bien sûr ! hum

Alpheratz9 : Et encore, tu sais pas ce que mon cerveau tortueux a trouvé à lui avoir fait subir, à notre pauvre Roro ! gniark

laetitia : J'ai fait un brouillon général de toute l'histoire, mais j'ignore combien de chapitre cela va donner.

Remarque : les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées

§§§

**Chapitre XXXV**

§§§

Dix-huit heures et quatre pauses plus tard, Sheppard et McKay arrivaient enfin au village des Algenibs.

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés longtemps à chaque fois, ne prenant que le temps de grignoter une barre énergétique, et n'avaient pas fait de pause-déjeuner-MRE, pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre par le Wraith. Ils étaient épuisés et avaient envie d'une douche, d'un repas chaud et d'un bon lit, et espéraient trouver tout cela chez ceux qui les avaient accueillis deux nuits plus tôt. Mais, arrivés devant l'entrée du village, ils furent accueillis par deux gardes, un homme et une femme, qui s'avancèrent vers eux à leur approche.

h – Désolé, messieurs, mais vous ne pouvez pas passer !

JS – Heu… On a déjà passé une nuit chez vous, et…

h – Nous le savons, et le chef a décidé que c'était suffisant !

RM – Hé ! On a quand même sauvé l'une des vôtres !

f – Et nous vous en avons déjà été reconnaissants en vous laissant dormir à l'auberge sans surveillance.

John et Rodney échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de concert.

JS – Pouvons-nous au moins remplir nos gourdes d'eau ?

f – Donnez-les-moi, je vais vous le faire.

Les deux Atlantes donnèrent leurs gourdes à la femme qui entra dans le village. John s'adressa ensuite à l'homme.

JS – Heu… Nous sommes également blessés, moi aux côtes et mon compagnon à la tête…

h – Nous ne pouvons rien pour vous !

JS – Il n'y a pas… une sorte de médecin ou de guérisseur, parmi vous ?

L'homme se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. La femme revint à ce moment-là.

f – Voici vos gourdes, et vous avez l'autorisation d'établir votre campement à proximité.

RM – Nous aimerions également pouvoir soigner nos blessures.

h – Je vous ais déjà dit que vous ne pouviez pas entrer !

RM – Mais…

f – Messieurs, je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons rien de plus pour vous.

JS – Bon, merci quand même pour l'eau.

La femme hocha la tête et les deux gardes reprirent leur poste, tandis que John et Rodney s'éloignaient de quelques pas.

§

Les deux hommes installèrent leurs tentes à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée du village. Une fois fini, ils firent chauffer des MRE sur leur réchaud.

RM – Tant pis pour la douche et le lit !

JS – Et le bon repas ! Je préfère largement votre cuisine à _ça_ !

RM – Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le poulet ?

JS – Rodney, ce sont des macaronis au fromage…

RM – Bah pourtant, ça a le gout de poulet…

JS – C'est bien ce que je dis : je préfère largement _votre_ cuisine.¹

Ils finirent de manger puis John se rapprocha de Rodney.

JS – Je vais refaire vos pansements.

RM – Avec plaisir : je sens que certains sont en train de se décoller !

JS – Oui, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte !

RM – Ensuite, je referais votre bandage, pour qu'il tienne bien cette nuit.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : 

¹ Petit remaniement d'un dialogue tiré de SG-1.


	36. Chapitre XXXVI

Reviews : Merci !

numb22z : Bah, le pauvre Johnny a mal à ses côtes, donc je les vois pas aller bien loin… mdr

Alpheratz9 : Et le double soignage (ça se dit ?) va être mignon lui aussi !

Choupinette : Il y a une bonne raison pour qu'ils refusent de les faire entrer. (explication bientôt)

Note : Pour ceux que ça intéresse (hum lol) : mes 35 1iers chapitres font 50 pages sous Word.

§§§

**Chapitre XXXVI**

§§§

John enleva précautionneusement chaque pansement de la joue de Rodney. Il prépara ensuite un coton avec du Dermachrome et l'appliqua sur la griffure la plus haute.

RM – _Aïeuh !_ Mais faites attention, ça fait mal !

Rodney avait chassé la main de John d'un geste du bras. Le militaire le regarda, un sourcil levé.

JS – Vous n'avez pas protesté hier soir, alors pourquoi ce soir vous faites l'enfant ?

RM – Je ne fais pas l'enfant, ça fait _vraiment_ mal, ce truc !

Voilà que Rodney boudait ! John pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du scientifique. Il se calma et tenta l'approche argumentative.

JS – Bon, écoutez. Ça n'a pas l'air trop mauvais, mais si je ne vous soigne pas, ça risque de s'infecter avant qu'on arrive à la Porte.

RM – Je ne vous empêche pas de me soigner, je vous demande de ne pas y aller comme une brute !

John inspira et relâcha son souffle en un soupir. Nouveau regard noir du côté du Canadien. John roula des yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa besogne. À chaque fois que le coton touchait sa peau, Rodney s'écartait légèrement en grimaçant. Cela finit par agacer le militaire, qui lui dit entre ses dents :

JS – McKay, arrêtez un peu et laissez-moi faire, d'accord ?

RM – Grmph !

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais se laissa faire. Une fois les restes de sang nettoyés et les plaies désinfectées, John remit un pansement sur chaque griffure, déposant chaque fois un léger baiser dessus, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au scientifique.

JS – Voilà, j'ai terminé !

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres du Canadien, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire.

RM – Bien, à vous, maintenant !

Rodney aida de nouveau le militaire à se mettre torse nu, puis se plaça derrière lui. Il enleva doucement la bande, caressant parfois la peau de John du bout des doigts juste au bord du bandage. Cela provoquait de légers frissons chez le militaire. Une fois la bande totalement enlevée, John eut un nouveau frisson, provoqué par la fraicheur ambiante. Rodney colla son torse au dos du militaire, sans toutefois s'appuyer dessus, et passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules de John avant de les croiser sur le torse musclé. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

RM – Vous avez froid ?

John se laissa aller contre lui et lui répondit d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux fermés.

JS – Ça va mieux, maintenant…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps que le soleil se couche. Mais le sommeil menaçait de les emporter rapidement. John s'écarta légèrement de Rodney, qui le relâcha. Lorsqu'ils parlèrent, leurs voix étaient plus ensommeillées qu'autre chose.

JS – Vous devriez me refaire mon bandage avant qu'on s'endorme comme ça.

RM – Vous avez raison. J'étais déjà presque endormi.

JS – Oui, et moi aussi.

RM – Relevez un peu vos bras, que je puisse passer la bande.

John s'exécuta et Rodney, éclairé de sa lampe-torche, lui refit son bandage, sans cette fois jouer aux mains baladeuses. Le scientifique l'aida ensuite à se rhabiller, avant de s'installer dans son sac de couchage sous sa tente. Avant d'éteindre sa lampe, il lança à John :

RM – Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas monter la garde tout seul toute la nuit.

JS – Ne vous en faites donc pas pour ça.

RM – Si, justement : vous aussi, vous avez besoin de repos.

JS – Je vous assure que je suis bien trop fatigué pour rester à faire le guet huit heures d'affilées.

RM – Tant mieux. Bonne nuit !

JS – Dormez bien, Rodney !

Rodney éteignit sa lampe et John se retrouva dans le noir, son P-90 prêt à l'emploi.

§§§

À Suivre…


	37. Chapitre XXXVII

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : Bien vu !

Alpheratz9 : J'avais déjà une revieweuse perverse, me manquait l'obsédée, et je l'ai ! mdr

§§§

**Chapitre XXXVII**

§§§

À peine une heure après le coucher du soleil, la petite lune de Sirrah se leva pleine, éclairant l'immensité plane qui entourait le village des Algenibs. Cela aida le Colonel Sheppard à moins piquer du nez. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se força à écarquiller les yeux avant de les cligner plusieurs fois rapidement, pour se tenir éveillé. Un léger frisson lui secoua les épaules. La nuit était vraiment fraiche, et la fatigue accumulée n'arrangeait rien. Il croisa les mains sur la crosse de son arme et posa son menton dessus.

Soudain, un bruit, comme un froissement d'herbes, lui fit relever la tête. Tous les sens en éveil, il tourna la tête de tous côtés pour tenter de voir ou de réentendre quelque chose. Mais rien, pas le moindre mouvement ni le moindre bruit.

John attendit quelques minutes, toujours sur le qui-vive. Quand il réentendit le bruissement, il se leva doucement, pour avoir une vue plus lointaine du périmètre. Il tourna ensuite lentement sur lui-même pour inspecter les alentours.

Quand son regard tomba sur une forme ressemblant à un gros rocher, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il enleva la sécurité tout en allumant la lampe de son P-90 et braqua l'arme sur la forme… qui se révéla être le Wraith. John tira mais le Wraith se jeta sur lui en hurlant de rage. Cela réveilla McKay en sursaut. En entendant les cris mêlés du Wraith et de John – dont les côtes prirent un nouveau coup dur –, il se précipita sur sa lampe et son arme et sortit rapidement. Il resta une seconde pétrifié par le regard du Wraith dirigé droit sur lui, tandis que Sheppard était une nouvelle fois coincé sous son poids. Cette hésitation fut suffisante pour le Wraith, qui en profita pour plaquer sa main contre la poitrine de John. Celui-ci hurla sous la douleur, ce qui sortit Rodney de sa torpeur, qui braqua son Beretta sur le Wraith. Mais avant qu'il n'ait tiré un seul coup de feu, le Wraith lâcha John, se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla de douleur. John en profita pour se dégager et vida son chargeur sur lui.

Le silence retomba. John grimaça et se plia de douleur en se tenant les côtes à deux mains. Rodney, la respiration saccadée, fixait le Wraith, les yeux écarquillés. Des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent sursauter et il se retourna en braquant arme et lampe sur les nouveaux venus. Reconnaissant Massine, ainsi que le chef et son épouse, et les deux gardes du village algenib, il se détendit légèrement, mais dirigea son arme vers le chef.

M – Vous pouvez baisser votre arme, Rodney, nous sommes là pour vous aider.

RM – Ah oui ? Et pourquoi maintenant, hein ? Quelle raison j'aurais de vous croire ?

Sa voix était un peu trop aiguë pour paraître menaçante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour John, car il s'était aperçu du coin de l'œil que celui-ci ne bougeait plus.

Massine s'avança calmement vers lui.

M – C'est moi qui ai empêché ce Spectre de vider votre ami. Anahide pourra le soigner, mais il faut que vous la laissiez approcher.

Il avait désigné la femme du chef. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à John, allongé par terre sur le côté. Il serra les dents en posant les yeux sur la marque laissée par la main du Wraith. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Massine, et lui demanda, en tentant de prendre un ton plus calme :

RM – Comment as-tu fait, pour que le… Spectre, arrête de se nourrir ?

Le gamin se contenta de pointer un index sur sa tempe.

RM " Sa télépathie, bien sûr…

Massine hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait perçu cette pensée. Rodney déglutit. Il regarda tour à tour les quatre adultes, puis baissa finalement son arme. Il fit un signe de tête à Anahide, qui se précipita vers John pour l'examiner. De son côté le chef s'approcha du Wraith.

RM – Vous ne devriez pas vous en approcher de si près.

c – Il n'y a aucun risque : il est bel et bien mort.

RM – Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

c – Plus rien n'émane de lui : pas le moindre sentiment, ni la moindre sensation.

Il retourna le Wraith du pied. Celui-ci avait le torse et le ventre en bouillie. Rodney se tourna alors vers John et Anahide. Celle-ci releva la tête en direction des deux gardes.

A – Vous deux, allez chercher une civière et ma sacoche.

Ils lui répondirent par un bref hochement de tête et retournèrent à l'intérieur du village.

RM – Comment va-t-il ?

A – Il est évanoui. C'est sans doute dû à la douleur provoquée par les griffes du Spectre plantées au niveau de ses côtes déjà fêlées.

Rodney frissonna.

RM – Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il…

Sa voix tremblait.

RM " Est-ce que ce monstre a pu commencer à se nourrir de lui ?

§§§

À Suivre…


	38. Chapitre XXXVIII

Note : Argh, pourquoi j'ai plus le temps de lire, moi ? Vais faire des nuits blanches pour rattraper mon retard, tiens… Parce que 61 e-mails de 'new chapter story atlantis', ça fait trop pour une seule nuit !

Reviews : Un grand merci à toutes !

laetitia : Vive la lectricetorture ! gniark !

numb22z : Et les sadiques, alors ? mdr

bayas : Ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée, tiens… mais ça n'aurait pas servi la suite de mon histoire !

Charlie : Réponse dans ce chapitre ! lol

Rieval : Wahou ! Une review de mon auteuse préférée-dont-les-fics-m'ont-fait-devenir-une-'slash mcshep addict', particulièrement ta saga des 'entrez dans le jeu', qui est vraiment super-géniale (non, pas boulet, juste fan, lol) !

§§§

**Chapitre XXXVIII**

§§§

M – Non, le Spectre n'a pas eu le temps de commencer à le vider.

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement.

A – Votre compagnon va bien, Rodney. Il a sans doute des côtes fêlées supplémentaires, mais rien de plus grave.

RM – Aucune n'est cassée ?

A – Non. Votre compagnon a su se protéger suffisamment pour qu'aucune de ses côtes précédemment fêlée ne se casse sous le poids du Spectre.

RM – D'accord.

Les deux gardes revinrent avec la civière. Ils mirent John dessus et soulevèrent leur charge.

RM – Attendez !

Les gardes tournèrent la tête vers Rodney, mais celui-ci fixait leur chef.

RM – Je vais avec eux.

Son ton était ferme. Le chef hocha la tête.

c – Pas de problème, allez-y. Massine et moi allons nous occuper de vos affaires.

Rodney hésita une seconde mais lorsque les gardes commencèrent à marcher, il les rattrapa en remettant son Beretta dans son holster et se plaça à côté de la civière pour prendre la main de Sheppard dans la sienne.

§

John fut installé dans une chambre attenante à la maison du chef du village, qui servait apparemment pour les malades dont Anahide s'occupait. Elle soigna John sous le regard attentif de Rodney, assis dans un confortable fauteuil à côté du lit. Massine et le chef apportèrent les affaires des Atlantes et les déposèrent au pied du lit. Massine et les deux gardes laissèrent les deux Atlantes avec le chef et son épouse. Rodney, resté silencieux jusque là, profita de l'occasion pour questionner le chef.

RM – Dites… heu ?

c – Mon nom est Chavarch.

RM - … Chavarch. Pourquoi accepter de nous aider maintenant, alors que vous avez refusé ce soir ?

C – Vous avez libéré ce Spectre et l'avez amené jusqu'ici.

RM – Ce n'était pas volontaire !

C – Nous le savons… mais il vous suivait. Je suis responsable de mon peuple, et vous accepter parmi nous l'aurait attiré à l'intérieur du village.

RM – Je comprends. Comment avez-vous su ?

C – Massine. Il a reconnu de loin votre « signature spirituelle », comme nous l'appelons. Et il a senti votre peur, ainsi que la présence du Spectre.

RM – Et quand il vous a dit tout cela, vous avez décidé de nous laisser nous débrouiller.

C – C'est exact.

RM – Pourquoi avoir décidé d'intervenir lorsque nous avons été attaqués ?

C – Parce que ce Spectre, après vous avoir tués vous et votre compagnon, s'en serait probablement pris aux miens.

RM – Je vois…

Anahide, qui avait passé deux sortes de baumes aux plantes sur le torse de John, referma les deux pots et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon.

A – J'ai fini.

RM – Merci pour votre aide, Anahide.

A – Oh, j'ai juste fait en sorte que sa blessure guérisse vite et que ses côtes lui fassent moins mal. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez…

C – Viens, Anah. Laissons-les se reposer.

Le chef sortit et Anahide le suivit. Mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et tourna la tête vers Rodney.

A – Chav a de lourdes responsabilités envers notre peuple, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé ce Spectre vous vider.

RM – Rassurez-vous : je comprends sa réaction.

A - Je le sais. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Rodney.

RM – Merci encore.

Elle hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière elle.

Rodney soupira : il s'agissait d'un lit d'une place assez étroit, donc pas moyen de s'allonger à côté de John. Il se leva du fauteuil et s'agenouilla à côté de la tête de lit, puis tendit la main pour la poser sur le front de John, et posa sa joue sur le matelas, le nez dans le cou de son ami. Il s'endormit rapidement ainsi.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Tiens, ça me donne envie de faire un deuxième lemon, tout ça… Et vive la FFFDH ! (j'ai dit : non, pas boulet. mdr)


	39. Chapitre XXXIX

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie & numb22z : Oui, un lemon, et c'est pour bientôt… mais il faut le temps que j'arrive à bien l'écrire !

numb22z & bayas : J'assume pleinement le fait d'être membre de la FFFDH ! Et vivent SG-A, DH, le slash et le McShep !

§§§

**Chapitre XXXIX**

§§§

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, John Sheppard se sentit bizarre. Il sentait qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux et confortable, qu'il était torse nu et qu'une espèce de pommade froide sentant les plantes était étalée sur sa poitrine, et que quelque chose – ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un – lui soufflait dans le cou à chaque respiration et avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais quelque chose clochait… Oui, mais quoi ? Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière du jour entrant par la fenêtre les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Il voulut se cacher le visage avec son bras, mais sentit une douleur sur le côté qui le fit gémir.

RM – Allez-y doucement. Vous avez pris un sacré coup, hier soir.

John s'était figé en entendant parler, mais s'était vite détendu en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Il reposa son bras le long de son corps et fit une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, mais réussi finalement à les garder ouverts. Il les tourna vers Rodney, qui avait relevé la tête.

JS – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il avait la voix rauque. Rodney se leva et se dirigea vers leurs paquetages pour fouiller dedans. Il en sortit la gourde de John.

RM – Tenez, buvez.

Il aida John à se redresser un peu sur ses coudes puis à boire.

JS – Merci, ça va mieux.

Rodney s'assit dans le fauteuil en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

RM – Nous sommes chez Chavarch, le chef, et Anahide, sa femme et celle qui vous a soigné.

JS – Je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'on mette les pieds dans leur village ?

RM – Chavarch craignait que l'on attire le Wraith et qu'il s'en prenne à son peuple.

JS – Comment ont-ils su pour le Wraith ?

RM – Massine l'a senti qui nous suivait.

JS – Oh… Et comment se fait-il que Keny ne m'ait pas momifié ?

RM – Vous pouvez décidément pas vous en empêcher, hein ?

JS – Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?

RM – Et inutile de faire votre petit air innocent ! Je parle de donner des petits noms aux Wraiths !

JS – Bah comme ça quand on en parle, on sait duquel on parle !

RM – Oh mais c'est pas… !

JS – Bon, alors ? Comment ?

RM – Comment quoi ?

JS – Comment je n'ai pas fini à l'état de momie desséchée ?

RM – Encore Massine ! Il s'est apparemment servi de sa télépathie contre le Wraith.

JS - … Contre Keny !

RM – Si vous voulez…

De petits coups frappés à la porte mirent fin à la discussion. Rodney alla ouvrir : il s'agissait de Massine.

M – Bonjour ! Le repas est prêt.

RM – D'accord, on arrive.

Massine fit volte-face et repartit en courant dans le couloir. Rodney se tourna vers John.

RM – Vous vous sentez assez bien pour vous lever, ou je vous apporte un plateau ?

JS – Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout correctement…

RM – D'accord, je reviens vite.

Rodney sortit et John commença à manœuvrer en douceur pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

§

McKay retrouva Massine, Chavarch et Anahide dans la salle à manger.

RM – Bonjour Chavarch, bonjour Anahide.

C – Bonjour.

A – Bonjour Rodney. Comment va John ?

RM – Il semble aller mieux, merci.

A – J'irais le voir dès que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de Massine.

RM – D'accord. Heu…

A – Tenez, j'ai préparé deux plateaux pour vous.

RM – Merci beaucoup.

Rodney hocha la tête en souriant. Il prit les plateaux et retourna dans la chambre de John.

§§§

À Suivre…


	40. Chapitre XL

Reviews : Merci !

Alpheratz9 : Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il leur arrive encore quelque chose ? Les pauvres ! mdr

numb22z : Oui, oui, il vient le lemon ! Sauf que j'ai encore plus de mal à l'écrire que le premier…

§§§

**Chapitre XL**

§§§

Lorsque Rodney entra dans la chambre, John était assis contre la tête de lit, la tête penchée en avant et les mains posées à plat. Rodney posa un plateau sur ses jambes et s'assit avant de poser le second sur ses genoux.

JS – Merci.

RM – De rien. Vous avez mal ?

John releva la tête vers lui.

JS – Non, ça va. Et vous, vous allez bien ?

RM – M'oui…

Rodney éluda la question d'un vague geste de la main. John fronça les sourcils.

JS – Vous avez une sale tête…

RM – Merci !

JS – Je suis sérieux, Rodney !

Le scientifique soupira.

RM – Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi.

JS – Pas à cause de moi, j'espère, hein ?

RM - J'ai encore fait un cauchemar…

JS – Le même ?

RM – Oui, et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à vous regarder dormir.

Le militaire se mordit la lèvre.

JS – Vous voulez en parler ?

RM – Mangez. Anahide va venir vous soigner après s'être occupée de Massine, et ensuite on a de la route à faire.

John fixa Rodney avec plus d'attention. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre en grignotant la tranche pain beurré préalablement trempée dans le bol de lait chaud. Il avait le regard dans le vide et les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme quand il se concentrait sur un problème scientifique. Sauf que là, il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement de réminiscences douloureuses. John ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Il secoua doucement la tête et attaqua son plateau.

Le silence dura un bon moment. Quand ils eurent tous deux fini de manger, Rodney prit les deux plateaux et les posa par terre près de la porte. Il se rassit ensuite dans le fauteuil et soupira. John avait suivi chacun de ses gestes, mais préférait respecter le silence de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda enfin dans les yeux et parla d'une voix à peine audible.

RM – J'ai eu très peur pour vous. J'ai cru… j'ai cru un instant que…

Il soupira à nouveau avant de se pencher pour se prendre la tête dans les mains. John lui parla sur le même ton.

JS – Le Wraith est mort et je suis vivant, Rodney. Et je compte le rester encore longtemps.

Rodney releva la tête mais évita son regard.

RM – Je sais, mais…

Il secoua la tête.

RM – Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que chaque risque que vous prenez peut vous être fatal.

JS – Rodney…

Le scientifique plongea son regard dans celui de John. La douleur que le militaire y perçut le fit taire instantanément.

RM – Je veux que vous me promettiez une chose, John.

Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir juste à côté de John. Il lui prit la main et le militaire entremêla leurs doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rodney poussa un bref soupir et se lança.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Petit chapitre, je sais, mais le prochain est mieux.


	41. Chapitre XLI

Reviews : Merci !

numb22z : J'ai déjà mis par écrit ce que Rodney voit dans son cauchemar, je pense qu'il va pas tarder à le révéler à John. Pis heu… y'a pas que les vaches qui donnent du lait ! mdr

saschka : Voici le chapitre, et le lemon arrive bientôt ! Et sache que je publie un chapitre par jour… enfin, j'essaye ! lol

§§§

**Chapitre XLI**

§§§

RM - Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus risquer votre vie pour moi.

JS – Quoi ? Mais… !

RM – C'est _important_ pour moi ! Je…

JS – Je ne…

RM – Je ne _supporterais_ pas que _vous_ mourriez en _me_ sauvant la vie !

John serra les dents. Le ton de Rodney était si… implorant ! John voulut passer un bras autour des épaules de Rodney, mais celui-ci contracta ses épaules, et le militaire laissa retomber sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, qui fixa son regard dessus, comme gêné. Le militaire lui prit le menton dans l'autre main pour lui faire relever la tête.

JS – Rodney, il _faut_ que tu comprennes : je continuerais _toujours_ à te protéger, et ce pour deux raisons : parce que je le _dois_, et parce que je tiens _trop_ à toi.

RM – Mais…

John enleva sa main de son menton pour poser un doigt sur les lèvres de Rodney.

JS – Non, Rodney. S'il te plait.

Rodney hocha la tête et John posa son front sur le sien.

JS – Je comprends que tu aies peur de me perdre, mais sache que j'ai tout autant peur de te perdre.

RM – Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça.

JS – Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas de vous laisser mourir si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

RM – D'accord… mais jurez-moi au moins de tout faire pour rester en vie, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances.

JS – Je vous fais le serment de rester vivant le plus longtemps possible.

RM – Merci. Et je vous fais la même promesse.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Leurs visages étaient prêts l'un de l'autre… vraiment très près. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent doucement. Leurs langues jouaient leur ballet lentement, comme s'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Leurs mains se joignirent. Ils emmêlèrent et démêlèrent leurs doigts plusieurs fois, se caressant les mains au passage.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin… pas ce matin, pas dans cette chambre. Alors ils jouaient de leurs langues et de leurs doigts, faisant passer dans ces simples gestes toute la tendresse dont ils étaient capables l'un envers l'autre, appréciant au passage la saveur de leurs bouches et la douceur de leurs mains.

Cela dura un long, très long moment. Mais cela ne leur sembla durer qu'une minute. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre… de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Cela leur était devenu indispensable. Aucun ne savait depuis quand. Depuis leur rencontre, depuis Doranda, depuis leur première fois ? Mais, au fond, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils étaient ensemble, en cet instant, et même si ce n'était que pour un court moment, et que ça n'allait pas bien loin, ils en profitaient, tout simplement.

§

De petits coups discrets frappés à la porte les firent s'interrompre. Front contre front, ils ouvrirent les yeux. John se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Rodney lui sourit.

JS – Ça doit être Anahide.

RM – Oui, j'y vais.

Leurs voix étaient un peu rauques. Rodney se leva et leurs mains glissèrent les unes sur les autres avant de se séparer.

Le scientifique ouvrit la porte sur une Anahide à l'air gêné.

A – Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais vous devez êtres partis avant le plein soleil, et je dois d'abord vous soigner.

RM – Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Anahide. Entrez, je vous en prie.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Profil FFnet MàJ.


	42. Chapitre XLII

Reviews : Merci !

saschka : Et oui, voilà la suite du lendemain !

Charlie : Il sont pas (encore ?) mariés ! mdr

laetitia & bayas : Oui, 2 chaps, parce que j'en avais un de retard…

saschka, Charlie, numb22z, bayas, Alpheratz9 : Contente que ce baiser vous ait plu !

§§§

**Chapitre XLII**

§§§

Anahide entra et prit ses pots posés sur la tablette à côté de la fenêtre puis se rapprocha du lit.

A – Rallongez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Rodney aida John à se rallonger. Anahide utilisa la serviette qu'elle venait d'amener pour enlever les pommades sur le torse du militaire puis ouvrit un premier pot.

A – Celui-ci sert à cicatriser la blessure faite par le Spectre. Cela va vous brûler un peu.

JS – D'accord.

Elle jeta un regard à Rodney.

A - Je vais également vous en mettre sur votre blessure après.

Rodney hocha la tête. Anahide appliqua le baume sur l'endroit où le Wraith avait planté ses griffes, John grimaça un peu mais ne bougea pas. Rodney remarqua au passage que le baume devait être efficace, car cela semblait en bien meilleur état que la veille au soir. La guérisseuse referma ensuite le premier pot et s'essuya les mains sur la serviette avant d'ouvrir le second.

A – Celui-là est pour vos côtes. Il est plus fort que le premier, alors vous risquez de sentir le gout amer du baume dans votre bouche.

John hocha la tête et Anahide commença à appliquer le baume sur tout son torse. Le militaire ne fut pas long à faire une grimace de dégout.

JS – Beurk ! C'est vraiment amer ce truc !

RM – Je vous donnerais une de mes pastilles à la menthe après.

A – J'ai quelque chose qui sera bien plus efficace pour faire disparaître ce gout.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'essuya à nouveau les mains. Elle prit ensuite quelque chose dans sa poche, une sorte de bonbon, dont elle enleva le papier avant de le présenter à John.

A – Mettez ça sous votre langue et laissez-le fondre. Et ne l'avalez surtout pas ! Rodney, aidez-le à se rasseoir. Je vais lui remettre son bandage.

John mit le bonbon dans sa bouche et Rodney l'aida à se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Anahide s'occupa de remettre le bandage de John.

A – Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Elle se tourna en souriant vers Rodney qui était installé dans le fauteuil.

A – À vous, maintenant !

RM – Allons-y !

Sous le regard attentif de John, Anahide enleva les petits pansements de la joue de Rodney.

A – Attention, ça va brûler un peu.

Elle lui appliqua doucement, mais Rodney grimaça et grogna.

JS – Arrêtez un peu, p'tite nature !

RM – Grmph !

A – Laissez le bonbon sous votre langue !

JS – Grmph !

Anahide ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réaction des deux hommes, ce qui les fit sourire.

A – Voilà, j'ai fini. Avez-vous d'autres pansements ?

RM – Oui, dans nos paquetages. Attendez…

Il se leva pour aller les chercher et les donna à la guérisseuse avant de se rasseoir. Elle lui en mit un petit sur chaque griffure.

A – Voilà ! J'en ai terminé avec vous deux. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer à repartir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna sur eux.

A – Et, n'oubliez pas de saluer Massine avant de nous quitter. Il vous apprécie beaucoup.

John et Rodney hochèrent la tête et Anahide referma la porte derrière elle.

§§§

À Suivre…


	43. Chapitre XLIII

Reviews : Un grand merci à toutes !

Note : Les alertes par mails ne fonctionnent plus depuis hier… c'est pas pratique (pour rester polie) !

§§§

**Chapitre XLIII**

§§§

McKay vérifia que la génératrice était intacte puis rangea correctement leurs paquetages qui avaient été faits à la va-vite par leurs hôtes. Sheppard et lui allèrent ensuite les saluer avant de partir. Anahide leur donna ses dernières recommandations et Massine les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du village. Les deux Atlantes prirent côte à côte la route vers le village des Markabs.

§

Une fois que le village algenib ne fut plus du tout à portée de vue, Rodney lâcha la poignée du diable et s'arrêta. Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit, enleva d'un geste presque rageur son paquetage de son dos, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout cela sous le regard à la fois surpris et inquiet de John. Celui-ci s'agenouilla juste devant le scientifique et, après avoir enlevé son paquetage, s'assit sur ses pieds, les mains sur les genoux. Il se racla la gorge.

JS – Rodney ?

RM – Laissez-moi tranquille une minute…

Sa voix était lasse. John lui laissa cinq bonnes minutes de silence avant que son inquiétude ne lui fasse reprendre la parole.

JS – Rodney ?

Le Canadien laissa retomber ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui du militaire. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé par le désespoir qu'il put y lire.

RM – Mon cauchemar… C'est un souvenir, un très mauvais souvenir… C'est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est vous que je vois dans mon rêve… Et ça me fait peur, vraiment très peur…

JS – Rodney, si vous gardez ça au fond de vous, cela risque de vous ronger.

RM – Oui, je sais bien, mais…

JS – Rodney, s'il vous plait. Je déteste vous voir comme ça !

Rodney soupira. Il resta silencieux un instant. Finalement, il se décida. Il commença son récit d'une voix sourde, le regard dans le vague.

RM – D'accord. Ça s'est passé il y a cinq ans. J'étais avec un garçon, Jim. Il était génial. Lui aussi avait eu des expériences désastreuses avec des salauds qui avaient profité de sa naïveté, donc on se comprenait. On s'entendait vraiment bien et on adorait être ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour une petite sortie au restau ou au ciné. Un soir, on…

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il se força à déglutir pour pouvoir continuer.

RM – Un soir, on était dans son appart, et on a voulu se commander à manger au petit traiteur du coin, mais le patron a dit que la mobylette de son livreur était en panne. Comme ce n'était pas loin et qu'il faisait bon, j'ai proposé d'y aller, puisque c'était à mon tour de payer. Je ne suis pas sorti longtemps, mais quand je suis revenu…

Sa voix se brisa. Il secoua la tête et respira un bon coup. Il reprit d'une voix emplie de chagrin.

RM – Je ne sais pas… Il a dû croire que c'était moi, et il leur a ouvert. Je les ai fait fuir en arrivant. J'ai tout de suite appelé les secours, mais…

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent. John le prit dans ses bras et Rodney se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du militaire et se mit à sangloter doucement.

RM – Jimmy était… étendu… sur le tapis… à côté du divan… face contre terre… Son dos… était plein… de traces de coups… de lacérations… et de brûlures… Quand je l'ai… retourné… il avait… les lettres PD… marquées… sur son front… L'ambulance… est arrivée… trop tard… Et ensuite… il y a eu… la police… Mais…

Rodney se redressa légèrement. Les sanglots se muèrent en larmes de rage et son ton se fit amer.

RM – Mais c'était des gamins de riches qui avaient fait ça… et nous, même si on avait été discrets, on était catalogués comme marginaux… Alors j'ai failli aller en taule, mais eux ils s'en sont bien sortis ! Alors que Jim, mon Jimmy… Alors que ce sont eux qui l'ont tué ! C'est pas juste ! C'est… pas… juste…

Ses larmes redoublèrent et John le serra à nouveau contre lui. Le militaire lui murmura à l'oreille.

JS – Et c'est moi que vous voyez dans cet état dans votre cauchemar.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Rodney n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

§§§

À Suivre…


	44. Chapitre XLIV

Reviews : Merci à toutes !

Charlie : Rodney et John ont couchés ensemble et juste après Johnny a failli être tué par un Wraith, ce qui a perturbé notre pauvre petit génie associal !

numb22z : J'avais moi-même la gorge nouée en l'écrivant…

Alpheratz9 & bayas : Oui, malheureusement, il existe des gens que leur intolérance pousse jusqu'à la haine, et voilà ce que ça donne…

numb22z & bayas : Vivement que les bugs du sites se finissent !

§§§

**Chapitre XLIV**

§§§

John était bouleversé par ce que venait de lui confier son ami. Il le serrait contre lui, tant pour le réconforter que pour se rassurer lui-même. En effet, le militaire savait que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. Il connaissait le mauvais côté de la nature humaine, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Ils étaient considérés comme marginaux, anormaux ou tarés, et ceux qui les traitaient ainsi pouvaient se montrer cruels. Il l'avait souvent senti, ce regard, méprisant ou même haineux, braqué sur lui, quand Remy et lui se tenaient par la main dans la rue.

John frissonna. Rodney, qui entre-temps s'était calmé, se détacha doucement de lui. Ce mouvement arracha le militaire à ses souvenirs. Le scientifique le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

RM – Vous êtes tout pâle ! Ça ne va pas ?

John dut se racler la gorge pour pouvoir lui répondre.

JS – Si, si. Ça va. C'est juste que… votre histoire m'a un peu chamboulé.

RM – Je n'aurais pas dû vous raconter ça…

JS – Non ! Non, vous avez bien fait. Comment ça va, vous ?

RM – Un p'tit peu mieux…

John lui fit son habituel sourire charmeur.

JS – Bien ! Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit que ça aidait de parler.

Rodney lui rendit son sourire.

RM – Oui, pour une fois, c'est vous qui aviez raison.

Le militaire prit un air faussement vexé.

JS – Mais !… Comment ça « pour une fois » ?

Le scientifique fit semblant de prendre son air supérieur.

RM – Bien sûr ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui ai toujours raison !

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps, d'un bon fou rire qui les remit de bonne humeur.

§

Une fois calmés, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et firent chauffer leurs MRE sur le réchaud. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Rodney finit le premier et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Celui-ci termina son repas et se décida, un peu nerveux, à poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

JS – Dites, Rodney…

RM – Oui ?

JS – Je ne voudrais pas remettre ça sur le tapis, mais…

RM – Mais ?

JS – Et si la question est trop indiscrète…

RM – Bon, vous allez vous décider ?

JS – Oui, heu… Voilà… Hum !

RM – Voilà quoi ?

John prit une bonne inspiration et se lança.

JS – Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais… fait _ça_… sans que ça soit douloureux. Mais ce… Jimmy… n'avait pas l'air d'être… du genre brutal ?

Rodney soupira et laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de répondre.

RM – On a jamais été jusque là, tous les deux. Oh, bien sûr, on… comment dire ?… on se donnait mutuellement de plaisir… Mais on n'avait pas besoin… de faire _ça_. Et puis, on n'était pas vraiment amoureux… c'est Judie, une amie de ma sœur, qui nous avait casés ensemble.

JS – Vous aviez besoin de ne pas être seul… besoin de chaleur humaine, et de tendresse.

RM – Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec mes parents… mon père était fier de moi, mais il ne m'aimait pas.

JS – Je comprends…

John se leva et se plaça juste devant Rodney en lui tendant la main, avec son air à la Capitaine Kirk.

JS – Mais maintenant, on est là l'un pour l'autre, et je vous assure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. D'accord ?

Rodney le fixa, un instant perplexe, puis prit sa main tendue, décidé à lui faire confiance. John l'aida à se relever.

RM – D'accord.

Ils se sourirent et se lâchèrent la main. Rodney fronça soudain les sourcils.

RM – Tiens, vos côtes ne vous font plus mal ?

JS – Heu… Presque plus ! Ces baumes sont vraiment efficaces.

RM – Il faudra penser à demander à Nathalene si elle peut nous en avoir…

Sur ce, ils remirent leurs paquetages et Rodney prit le diable d'une seule main. Ils purent ainsi reprendre leur marche en se tenant par la main.

§§§

À Suivre…


	45. Chapitre XLV

Note : J'en ai marre des bugs du site qui empêchent les alertes par mails !

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : Oui, il tourne autour du pot, parce que c'est quand même un souvenir douloureux pour Roddy ! Et, avant de rentrer, y'a l'étape… lemonesque ! (Dis, tu veux mettre en rogne ma beta à appeler Sheppy 'yorkshire' ?)

saschka : Non, tu ne passes pas du tout pour une folle gagatisante… (Enfin, plus depuis que tu fais partie de la FFFDH !)

Alpheratz9 : C'est plus Rodney qui s'est confié… John garde encore ses secrets… (Peut-être pour plus tard…)

numb22z : Oui, les côtes vont mieux, ce qui va permettre… le chap 47 !

§§§

**Chapitre XLV**

§§§

Sheppard et McKay dépassèrent l'Arche en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin du territoire des Markabs lorsque la nuit commença à tomber.

Ils montèrent le campement et mangèrent rapidement.

JS – Allez, maintenant, il est temps de s'occuper de nos bobos, et ensuite, au dodo !

RM – On va commencer par vous.

John se mit torse nu et Rodney lui enleva son bandage. Il mit ensuite de l'eau sur une serviette et commença à nettoyer les traces de pommades. John eut un frisson.

JS – Brrr ! Que c'est froid !

RM – Désolé, mais elle a dit que l'eau chaude serait mauvaise, alors…

JS – Ouais, ouais, je sais… Je supporte en silence.

Rodney lui fit un bisou sur la bouche pour le consoler, ce qui fit sourire le militaire.

RM – Ça alors ! Il ne reste aucune trace de la main du Wraith !

JS – Yep ! Y'a pas que le baume pour les côtes qui soit efficace !

Rodney finit d'enlever les dernières traces de pommades.

RM – Voilà, j'ai fini. À mon tour.

John se rhabilla et enleva les pansements de la joue de Rodney. Il enleva ensuite la pommade avec la serviette humide.

JS – Sur vous aussi ça a bien marché. Plus besoin de pansement !

Rodney passa ses doigts là où il avait été griffé.

RM – Oui, je ne sens plus rien, c'est guéri.

JS – Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à en avoir par l'intermédiaire de Nathalene.

RM – Je suis sûr que Carson serait ravi d'avoir ces baumes miraculeux.

JS – Oui, surtout pour notre équipe !

RM – Pourquoi ça ?

JS – Et bien, d'après lui, on rentre avec des blessures environ une mission sur deux.

RM – Tant que ça ?

JS – Eh oui !

RM – Et bien… j'aurais cru plus !

JS – Rodney !

RM – Quoi ? Franchement, le seul peuple à peu près sain d'esprit que l'on ait rencontré depuis qu'on est dans Pégase, ce sont les Athosiens.

JS – Je suis sûr que Teyla sera ravie d'apprendre que vous la trouvez « à peu près saine d'esprit » !

RM – Oh, ça va, hein ! Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire…

JS – Non, dites-le moi donc !

RM – Je trouve Teyla intelligente pour quelqu'un venant d'une civilisation post-apocalyptique, mais son peuple possède des croyances vraiment primitives !

JS – Vous ne croyez décidément en rien d'autre qu'en la science, hein ?

RM – Non, effectivement, la religion, je n'y crois pas !

John poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre puis se leva pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

JS – Allez, maintenant, il faut se reposer. Comme il n'y a plus de danger, je pense que l'on peut dormir sans surveillance.

John était sur le point d'entrer dans sa tente quand Rodney l'interpella.

RM – Attendez ! Il faut que je vous… heu… que je _te_ parle.

John, surpris par le tutoiement soudain, se retourna vers Rodney, pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci était nerveux : il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et se triturait les mains. John fronça les sourcils et alla s'accroupir devant lui.

JS – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

RM – C'est… à propos de nous deux.

Le militaire, soudain anxieux, l'incita à poursuivre.

JS – Oui ?

RM – Je… j'ai pris ma décision.

Sheppard s'assit en tailleur.

JS – Je t'écoute.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Le lemon sera au chap 47 ! (Oui, j'avais dit : 'environ' le chap 45…)


	46. Chapitre XLVI

Reviews : Merci !

numb22z : J'ai achevé l'écriture de mon deuxième lemon ajdh à 17h ! Héhé !

Charlie : Ma beta tu la connais, c'est Chrystalkane (une Sheyla/Mcbeck)... en tout cas elle te connaît, elle.

saschka : Tiens, tu m'as pas harcelée ? mdr

laetitia : Oui oui, ça existe… lol

Charlie, saschka, laetitia & Choupinette : Vive la lectricetorture ! Gniark !

Note : Mais quand est-ce que les alertes mails vont re-fonctionner ?…

§§§

**Chapitre XLVI**

§§§

Le soleil avait à présent complètement disparu derrière l'horizon, et les lunes n'étaient pas encore levées. Il faisait donc une nuit d'un noir d'encre, ce qui empêchait les deux hommes de se voir distinctement, malgré leur proximité.

McKay prit une large inspiration avant de prendre la parole à voix basse, le regard toujours fixé au sol.

RM – Voilà, je… J'ai beaucoup apprécié ces derniers jours, notre complicité, nos moment d'intimité et… heu… cette fameuse nuit. Hum ! Le fait que l'on doive se cacher n'est pas un problème, puisque j'en ai l'habitude, mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Ce dont j'ai besoin, dans une relation, c'est que l'autre soit… heu… chaleureux, gentil, patient, protecteur et tendre, avec moi. C'est-à-dire tout ce que vous… _tu_ as été ces derniers jours. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais… que l'on puisse continuer cette complicité sur Atlantis… et que l'on puisse aussi… heu… avoir quelques moments un peu plus proches… comme par exemple dormir parfois ensembles dans nos quartiers.

Sheppard, qui avait presque cru au début que Rodney voulait rompre, était maintenant aux anges, et répondit d'un ton joyeux.

JS – C'est d'accord.

RM – Je sais bien que c'est dangereux, que l'on risque de… … Vous avez dit quoi ?

Rodney venait juste de s'apercevoir que John ne lui avait pas répondu par la négative comme il s'y était attendu, ce qui lui fit relever la tête vers le militaire.

JS – J'ai dit : d'accord.

RM – Heu… pour tout ?

JS – Oui, Rodney.

RM – Mais, je croyais que …?

JS – Je pense que, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de ça.

Rodney ne dit rien, préférant laisser John s'expliquer. Ce dernier laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux.

JS – Oui… Je crois que… j'ai peur d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un, mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais été vraiment seul. D'abord ma famille, ensuite l'orphelinat, après l'armée… J'ai toujours vécu en groupe, mais… jamais, mis à part avec Remy, je n'ai été à ce point _proche_ d'une seule personne. M'engager de cette façon avec toi, c'est… Disons qu'il faut que mes sentiments envers toi soient très forts pour que j'ai envie d'établir une telle relation avec toi… et je me rends compte que j'en ai _vraiment_ envie.

RM – À tel point que vous êtes prêt à accepter de risquer qu'on nous voit ensemble sur Atlantis ?

JS – Il suffira d'être prudent, la vigilance des autres n'est pas à toute épreuve.

RM – Ouais, peut-être…

JS – Il faut y croire, Rodney !

RM – Oui, vous avez raison.

JS – Et, s'il te plait…

RM – Hu ?

JS – Arrête de me vouvoyer quand on est que tous les deux !

RM – Heu… Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'habitue à vous tutoyer…

JS – Écoute : le vouvoiement, ça peut plaire à certains, mais moi, je trouve que ça manque singulièrement… d'intimité !

RM – Mais le problème, c'est que je risquerais de vous tutoyer devant les autres !

JS – Ah !… Ça risquerait de surprendre, puisque toi comme moi, on vouvoie tout le monde sur Atlantis.

RM – Effectivement. Par contre, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, ce qui n'étonnerait personne.

JS – Hmm… Prénoms et vouvoiement, alors ?

RM – Prénoms et vouvoiement, oui !

JS – D'accord ! Alors, maintenant que les « règles de conduite en société » sont fixées…

RM – Les quoi ?

JS – Les « règles de conduite en société », Rodney. Je disais donc…

RM – Parce qu'il y a des « règles de conduite en privé », peut-être ?

JS – Rodney !

RM – Quoi !

JS – Laissez-moi finir ma phrase, vous voulez bien ?

RM – Allez-y…

JS – Bien ! Je disais : maintenant que les « règles de conduite en société » sont fixées, on est officiellement ensembles, hein ?

RM – Je dirais plutôt « officieusement », mais oui, on est ensemble.

La première lune de Sirrah commença à se lever à ce moment-là, éclairant le visage de John, sur lequel Rodney put voir des yeux scintillants et un sourire carnassier.

RM – Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ?

JS – Parce que j'ai envie d'une part de gâteau _maintenant_ !

Rodney eut un mouvement de recul de la tête et haussa les sourcils de surprise.

RM – Qu… mmmpppfff…

John se jeta pratiquement sur Rodney pour un baiser passionné, tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Rodney se retrouva allongé à terre, John à califourchon sur lui en train de l'embrasser fougueusement.

§§§

À Suivre…


	47. Chapitre XLVII

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : Oui oui, c'est bien elle, ma très chère Beta !

Charlie & bayas : Ah ! Un gâteau au Rodney… Miam, miam et re-miam !

bayas : Vu que je reçoit des alertes pour toutes les auteuses de SG-A… heureusement que j'ai 2Go pour ma boîte Hotmail !

Remarque : Attention ! Lemon slash ! NC-17 !

§§§

**Chapitre XLVII**

§§§

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils mirent fin à ce baiser. Sheppard se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui de McKay. Celui-ci parut gêné par ce qu'il lut dans les yeux du militaire.

RM – Wahou ! Vous me désirez à ce point ?

JS – Vous en doutez encore ?

La voix de John était rauque de désir et Rodney rougit.

Sheppard enleva rapidement son tee-shirt avant de s'attaquer à celui du scientifique qui rejoignit le sien quelque part par terre. Il reprit ensuite possession des lèvres du Canadien, tandis que leurs mains exploraient le torse nu de l'autre. Quand Rodney glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, John délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Rodney bascula sa tête en arrière et John put déposer de légers baisers sur la gorge offerte, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise le scientifique. Le militaire s'attaqua ensuite à sa poitrine, léchant la peau et suçant les mamelons. Le Canadien gémit de plaisir et John traça de sa langue une ligne humide de sa gorge à son nombril. Rodney se cambra en murmurant le prénom de son amant. L'Américain lui enleva habilement chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon, qu'il envoya balader tout autour d'eux. Il lécha ensuite le contour de son nombril, puis descendit encore jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon. John s'arrêta là et revint vers le visage de son amant, qui haletait. Il l'embrassa avant de renverser leurs positions.

McKay se retrouva donc au-dessus et commença par mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du militaire, qui s'en mordit la lèvre. Ses mains caressèrent la poitrine, les côtés, le ventre et les hanches de l'Américain, dont la respiration s'accéléra. Rodney piqueta ensuite sa peau de baisers. D'abord la gorge, puis entre les mamelons, ensuite jusqu'au nombril et enfin jusqu'au pantalon. John, gémissant de plaisir, releva les genoux et Rodney en profita pour continuer de l'embrasser sur tout le torse tout en lui enlevant chaussures, pantalon, chaussettes et boxer. Il prit ensuite le pénis de son amant dans sa bouche et le suça lentement jusqu'au bout, ce qui provoqua des ondes d'excitation chez le militaire, qui s'arc-bouta en frissonnant et poussa des râles de plaisir. Le scientifique lécha ensuite le ventre, la poitrine et la gorge de son amant, pour enfin atteindre sa bouche.

Un nouveau baiser fougueux s'ensuivit. McKay voulut ensuite renverser à nouveau leurs positions, mais John l'en empêcha en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Rodney regarda son amant d'un air coquin.

RM – Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, John ?

JS – Ce que je veux, c'est que vous me preniez pour amant.

RM – Quoi ?

Rodney se redressa autant qu'il put en s'appuyant sur ses bras et fixa John, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux. Concluant qu'il l'était effectivement, il déglutit et parla avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

RM – Non, non non non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait comme ça ! Je risque de vous faire mal !

JS – J'ai confiance en vous, Rodney. Et puis, vous vous souvenez bien de comment je m'y suis pris il y a trois nuits, n'est-ce pas ?

RM – Oui, bien sûr, mais… Non, vraiment, je ne me sens pas prêt.

JS – Très bien, vous l'aurez cherché !

RM – Hein ?

Sheppard donna un coup de hanche pour se retrouver à nouveau en position dominante et se plaça au-dessus du pénis en érection de son amant. Rodney compris alors ce qu'il comptait faire et lui empoigna les hanches.

RM – John, non. Ne faites pas ça.

John se pencha et posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Canadien avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

JS – Du calme, je sais ce que je fais.

L'Américain déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant puis s'empala doucement sur son sexe, faisant lentement glisser celui-ci dans son intimité. Cela lui étant douloureux, il jeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la langue pour ne pas inquiéter le Canadien. Mais il finit quand même par s'agripper aux hanches du scientifique, qu'il griffa au passage. Rodney le laissait faire, tout à fait conscient de la douleur que son amant devait ressentir. Une fois complètement pénétré, John se détendit. Il redressa la tête pour faire un sourire rassurant à Rodney, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Il commença ensuite à onduler des hanches et le Canadien suivit le rythme, leurs mains caressant leurs bas-ventres. Ils commencèrent rapidement à gémir de plaisir et Rodney prit le membre de John dans une main pour lui appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en lui caressant les testicules de l'autre. Le Canadien, son sexe emprisonné dans l'étau de chaleur que lui offrait l'intimité de John, sentit la sève monter de ses reins et sa raison le lâcher. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, ses gémissements de muèrent en cris. La jouissance arriva, intense, et il explosa en hurlant le prénom de John. Cela provoqua celle du militaire, qui cria de plaisir en éjaculant sa semence brulante sur le ventre de son amant.

Les corps en sueur et le souffle court, Sheppard se libéra et s'allongea sur le côté près de McKay, qui prit quelques minutes pour retrouver tous ses esprits. Rodney se tourna ensuite sur le côté pour faire face à John, qui lui souriait tendrement.

JS – Alors ?

RM – Alors… je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi intense… mais…

JS – Mais ?

RM – Mais, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, John ? Vous n'auriez pas dû vous faire du mal pour moi.

Rodney avait l'air gêné, presque honteux.

JS – Je le sais bien. J'ai voulu vous faire plaisir, c'est tout.

RM – Vous n'étiez pas du tout obligé.

JS - Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais, Rodney, pas par devoir ou obligation.

RM – Vraiment ? Juré ?

JS – Oui, juré. En fait, je voulais que vous sachiez ce que j'ai ressenti lors de notre première fois.

Rodney se détendit et sourit timidement. John l'enlaça, et le scientifique se lova dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est mieux ou moins bien que le premier ?


	48. Chapitre XLVIII

Reviews : Un grand merci à toutes.

Alpheratz9, Choupinette & numb22z (47) : Contente que ça vous ai plu… et que ça vous ai réchauffées ! lol

Charlie & saschka (47) : Vous trouvez que celui-ci est meilleur ? Et bien, j'en suis contente, parce qu'il m'a donné plus de mal que le premier ! Pfiou !…

saschka (47) : Héhé… Tu as très bien analysé ce que je voulais faire passer !

Charlie (48) : Appelle donc la SPAMI (Société Protectrice des Auteuses Maltraitées par Internet) mdr !

Alpheratz9 (48) : J'ai dit que ma 'connexion' foirait, pas mon ordi ! lol. Mon bel ordi fonctionne parfaitement, et j'ai donc continué à taper sous Word jusqu'à la fin !

Note : La fic' finie, sans le blabla inutile ni les réponses aux reviews, fait 53 chapitres et 86 pages sous Word… Bonne lecture !

§§§

**Chapitre XLVIII**

§§§

Quand John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il constata qu'il était étendu nu par terre, seul sous un sac de couchage. Il redressa la tête pour voir Rodney, qui était déjà levé et habillé, assis dos à lui à ses pieds. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et observa son amant quelques secondes. Celui-ci était tranquillement en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. John l'interpella à voix basse.

JS – Hey, Rodney ?

L'intéressé se retourna vers lui en souriant.

RM – Bonjour !

JS – Bonjour. Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ?

RM – Depuis déjà un bon moment, oui. J'ai même fait les paquetages !

John s'aperçut soudain qu'effectivement, toutes leurs affaires étaient rangées dans leurs sacs – exceptions faites de ses vêtements, pliés à côté de lui, de son sac de couchage, qui lui servait de couverture, et de l'ordinateur de Rodney, qui reposait sur ses genoux.

JS – Bah dites donc, vous vous ne levez pas si tôt, d'habitude ! Surtout que vous devriez être plus fatigué que moi, vu que vous n'avez pas dormi la nuit précédente.

RM – Hmm… Disons que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir m'a plus remis en forme qu'épuisé !

JS – Oh… Hum ! Bon, allez, faut que je m'habille, moi.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et enfila son boxer, caché de la poitrine aux pieds par le sac de couchage… que Rodney tira d'un coup sec !

JS – Hey !

RM – J'ai envie de profiter du spectacle.

John resta bouche bée devant l'air taquin que Rodney avait pris pour lui dire ça. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et prit un air faussement choqué en tirant le sac de couchage jusqu'à son cou.

JS – Non mais… espèce de voyeur !

Rodney se rapprocha de lui à quatre pattes et s'allongea sur le flanc à ses côtés.

RM – Oui, et alors ?

Un sourcil levé, John fixa son amant. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire. Le militaire soupira.

JS – Très bien, je vois que je n'y échapperais pas !

RM – Héhé !

John envoya balader son sac de couchage et se retrouva en boxer devant Rodney qui s'en lécha les babines.

RM – Miam, que c'est appétissant !

John le foudroya du regard – avec quand même un sourire en coin – et Rodney lui fit la moue.

RM – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

JS – Vous pourriez éviter les commentaires de ce genre ?

RM – Pourquoi, j'ai rien dit de mal ?

John leva les yeux au ciel et Rodney sourit de plus belle. Après un dernier regard torve à son amant, John se résigna et remit rapidement – sous l'œil intéressé de Rodney, qui observait attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements – chaussettes, tee-shirt, pantalon, veste, chaussures et gilet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rodney et lui tira la langue.

JS – Voilà, le spectacle est terminé !

Il se leva et tendit la main à Rodney, qui la prit et se leva à son tour.

RM – Dommage, j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps !

JS – Je ne vous connaissais pas comme ça, Rodney.

RM – Bah… Je sais maintenant que je peux vous faire confiance, alors…

JS – Alors, vous vous lâchez un peu, en laissant tomber le masque du sarcastique et égocentrique Docteur McKay ?

RM – En quelque sorte, oui.

JS – Comment ça ?

RM – Et bien… je dirais que c'est plus une _carapace_, qu'un simple masque.

JS – Hmm… Je vois.

RM – Bon, on y va ?

JS – Oui, oui !

Ils rangèrent le sac de couchage et l'ordinateur, et remirent leurs paquetages. Comme la veille, Rodney prit le diable d'une main pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur route main dans la main.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Je vais publier un chapitre matin et soir… donc le dernier est pour mercredi matin !


	49. Chapitre XLIX

Reviews : Merci !

charlie & numb22z : Pas pervers, voyeur, nuance ! lol

charlie : C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien profiter d'un Roro comme ça, moi, tiens ! Et, tout le monde se vouvoie, donc s'ils se tutoient, ça risque d'attirer l'attention… Quant à une autre fic', bah… en fait, j'ai déjà soumis une nouvelle idée à ma beta qui a eu l'air de trouver ça bien !

numb22z : Bah quoi ? Roro a pas le droit de se laisser un peu aller avec son amant ? mdr

§§§

**Chapitre XLIX**

§§§

Arrivés en vue du village des Markabs, ils se lâchèrent la main, pour ne pas risquer d'être vus ainsi par leurs amis. John appela Teyla par radio pour les prévenir de leur arrivée.

Lorsque Ronon, qui était assis à côté de l'entrée du village, les aperçut, il se leva pour aller à leur rencontre, et prit le diable.

RD – Alors ?

RM – Et bien, on a eu droit à une longue marche, des télépathes et une malade, les ruines d'un temple et des labos anciens, des Wraiths et des Iratus, un labyrinthe sibérien, une belle source d'énergie, des attaques et des combats, et quelques blessures !

JS – Mais à part ça, tout va bien !

RD – Des Wraiths ? Teyla a cru sentir une présence diffuse, il y a deux jours.

JS – Ah ? Bah, c'était surement Keny.

Ils entrèrent dans le village et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison du Gouverneur. Devant les attendaient Teyla et le Major Marcus Lorne¹. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, pendant que John et Rodney déposaient leurs paquetages.

JS – Teyla, Major. Comment se sont passées les négociations ?

TE – Très bien, merci. D'ailleurs, le Major Lorne et le Lieutenant Cadman ont dû venir nous aider au transport des médicaments et du pain.

ML – Et quand on a eu fini, ils nous ont proposé de nous héberger, le temps que vous reveniez. Et vous, ça s'est bien passé, on dirait ?

RM – Mouais… Si on ne compte pas l'attaque de l'Iratus et les tentatives de Keny pour nous bouffer, ça a été au poil !

TE – Keny ?

RD – Le Wraith qu'ils ont croisé.

Teyla soupira.

TE – Alors je ne m'étais pas trompée, j'avais bien senti sa présence.

ML – Vous n'avez pas été blessés ?

JS – Si, mais Anahide – la femme du chef des Algenibs – a des baumes vraiment efficaces !

RM – On a pensé que Nathalene pourrait peut-être nous en avoir.

JS – D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle va ?

Laura Cadman arriva à ce moment-là.

LC – Elle va bien, mon Colonel. Elle est hébergée chez Aloysia. Vous voulez la voir ?

JS – Avec plaisir, Lieutenant, je vous suis.

Cadman partit vers l'entrée du village, suivie de Sheppard. McKay hésita puis se tourna vers Dex en désignant la génératrice.

RM – Ronon, faites très attention à ça, c'est une source d'énergie qui pourra nous être utile.

RD – Grmph !

Sur ce, Rodney emboîta le pas à John.

§

La maison d'Aloysia était une petite bâtisse en bois construite de plein pied. John et Rodney y suivirent Laura jusqu'à une petite chambre, où Carson était au chevet de Nathalene, qui dormait. Carson se leva à leur entrée et les incita d'un geste de la main à retourner dehors. Laura prit sa place à côté de la malade et le médecin ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adressa ensuite à John et Rodney, en souriant.

CB – Bon retour parmi nous, les amis.

JS – Bonjour à vous aussi, Carson !

RM – Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

CB – Bien ! Vous aviez raison : il s'agissait effectivement de la scarlatine. La pénicilline lui a permis d'attendre d'être ici pour recevoir les soins appropriés. Elle sera sur pied d'ici environ trois semaines. C'était un très bon diagnostic, pour un anti-vaudou comme vous !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton moqueur, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du scientifique. John préféra intervenir avant que Rodney ne commence à répliquer.

JS – Carson, est-ce que vous pourriez nous prévenir dès qu'elle se réveillera ? McKay et moi aimerions lui parler un peu.

CB – Oui, bien sûr.

Carson rouvrit la porte et Laura ressortit alors qu'il reprenait sa place auprès de Nathalene. Laura referma la porte et fit face à Sheppard.

LC – Mon Colonel, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'aimerais commencer à préparer le repas pour Carson et Nathalene.

JS – Mais je vous en prie, Lieutenant, faites donc !

Le Lieutenant Cadman partie, John glissa à Rodney :

JS – On va faire un tour, en attendant ?

RM – D'accord, je vous suis.

§

Sheppard et McKay se retrouvèrent donc à déambuler côte à côte au hasard des rues du village markab. Ils ne se disaient rien, ne se regardaient même pas. Ils profitaient simplement de la quiétude de ce simple moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du village. Ils se consultèrent du regard, et haussèrent les épaules de concert, ce qui les fit sourire. Ils sortirent, croisant Aloysia qu'ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit de même, et s'éloignèrent tranquillement en direction des champs.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :

¹ J'ai lu sur un site anglophone (GateWorld, je crois, mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout) que les responsables de la série voulaient donner à Lorne le prénom de Marcus. (PS : Ma beta m'a dit avoir vu ça aussi sur un fansite sur Kavan Smith.)


	50. Chapitre L

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : Bah, tu vas bientôt le savoir, ce qu'ils vont faire seuls dans les champs ! lol

Alpheratz9 : Je trouve que ça lui va bien, Marcus. Heu… Crossroad ? Késako ?

bayas : La voilà, la suiteuh ! mdr (Désolée, mais j'étais en train de finir le Chap. 3 de ma nouvelle fic'… :-P )

§§§

**Chapitre L**

§§§

Il était presque midi au soleil. À l'écart du village, mais pas hors de vue, les deux hommes s'assirent au bord du chemin. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit du vent dans les semblants d'épis de blé. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence lourd et tendu, comme il avait pu y en avoir entre eux depuis plusieurs mois. Ce silence-là était apaisant pour eux, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Et, surtout, la présence de l'autre n'était plus gênante, mais réconfortante pour eux deux. C'est Rodney qui brisa le premier le silence, à demi-voix.

RM – Vous êtes le deuxième homme et la troisième personne à qui j'ai dit que je l'aimais.

John, qui avait les yeux fermés et le visage levé vers le soleil pour profiter de la douce chaleur, tourna la tête vers Rodney et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

RM – J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très solitaire, parce que mis à l'écart par les autres. Jusqu'à l'adolescence, je m'en fichais un peu, les études me suffisaient… ça remplaçait les relations sociales, en quelque sorte. Mais après, en dernière année de lycée, il y a eu Carmelia – une blonde aux yeux vert d'eau. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle. Je craquais vraiment pour elle. J'avais réussi à l'approcher en proposant de l'aider en chimie – c'était sa seule bête noire. J'adorais être en sa présence. Bien sûr, pour elle comme pour les autres, je n'étais que le « petit intello » – j'avais 14 ans et elle 17 – qui pouvait être utile avant un devoir. Mais on passait des soirées ensembles, et même si c'était la tête dans les bouquins de chimie, je m'en contentais.

Il baissa la tête et soupira.

RM – Mais un soir, j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Elle m'a ri au nez – littéralement. Et le lendemain, elle ne s'est pas privée de le raconter à tout le monde – et elle ne s'est pas contentée de ceux de notre classe, croyez-moi ! Du coup, je me suis retrouvé encore plus isolé des autres – à tel point que j'ai demandé à changer d'école. Je me suis alors dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je garde dorénavant mes sentiments pour moi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti depuis.

Il releva la tête et fit un pauvre sourire à John, qui lui caressa la joue pour le réconforter. Rodney prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'embrassa, avant de reprendre.

RM – Mais j'ai remis ça, à la fac'. Là, j'étais plus à ma place : il y en avait pas mal du même âge que moi – 15 ans au lieu de 18 –, puisque beaucoup de surdoués atterrissent en avance à la Faculté des Sciences d'Ottawa. J'ai flashé sur Gerson, un garçon de 17 ans. Je regardais déjà les autres garçons, avant ça, mais là, c'était différent. J'ai attendu plusieurs mois avant d'oser l'aborder – il ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs, et en général on restait entre nous. Mais un jour où il avait complètement raté un devoir de physique, j'ai tenté le coup. Je suis allé le voir à la sortie – je savais déjà qu'il rentrait seul le soir – et je lui ai proposé mon aide pour le prochain devoir. Il a d'abord tiqué, mais il a finalement accepté.

Il baissa à nouveau la tête avant de continuer.

RM – Peu de temps après, avant le début des partiels, on était en train de réviser ensemble le midi en prenant un café dans la cafét' de la fac', et je me suis lancé. D'un seul coup, comme ça, je lui ai tout balancé. Et il… il s'est levé et a crié – pour que tous ceux qui étaient là puissent entendre – que contrairement à moi, il n'était pas « une sale pédale ». À ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu entrer dans un trou de souris. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur nous. Lui il était debout à me regarder d'un air méprisant et dégouté, alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis levé. Il m'a craché à la figure, et tout le monde a rigolé. Je suis parti en courant et j'ai quitté la fac', j'ai séché les cours jusqu'aux partiels suivants.

Il soupira et serra la main de John toujours dans la sienne.

RM – Quand je suis revenu, l'histoire semblait avoir été oubliée, et moi avec, mais je rasais quand même les murs, juste au cas où. Je me suis rendu compte au bout d'une semaine qu'en fait ils m'ignoraient volontairement, tout simplement. Alors j'ai continué à être le meilleur élève de la fac' et, malgré mon absence, j'ai eu les meilleures notes à tous les partiels.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de John.

RM – Les années suivantes – je suis resté longtemps en fac' pour passer mes différents diplômes –, j'ai eu quelques flirts, tant avec des filles qu'avec des gars toujours extérieurs à la fac', mais qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps… parce que depuis que ce salaud m'avait humilié, je m'étais forgé une carapace, me méfiant de tous et m'interdisant de m'attacher à qui que ce soit… mais cela empêche aussi les gens de me connaître, puisque je suis devenu bien trop sarcastique et condescendant pour que l'on veuille chercher à savoir si ça cache quelque chose. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que je n'ai pas eu ma première fois avec une fille avant l'âge de 24 ans – et avec un garçon à 26.

JS – Rodney…

La voix de John était rauque d'émotion, mais Rodney mit un index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

RM – Non, laissez-moi finir.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :

Infos sur ma nouvelle fic' : sur mon blog ou sur le forum de la FFFDH.


	51. Chapitre LI

Reviews : Merci !

Charlie : Hé oui, je suis encore et toujours amatrice de la lectrice-torture ! Gniark ! Bon, alors, la demande en mariage, ça va pas être possible, hein, lol, quant au fait que John n'ait pas encore dit à Rodney qu'il l'aime, bah, réponse dans ce chapitre…

Alpheratz9 : Je pense que, quand on a un passé amoureux aussi désastreux, et que l'on trouve qq1 en qui l'on sait que l'on peut avoir confiance, c'est alors une confiance pleine et entière que l'on lui accorde… (enfin, je suis pas psy, mais j'ai, disons, ma propre expérience, dans ce domaine…)

Choupinette : (Tiens, on peut même pas modifier ses propres reviews, quand on en met une sur une fic' ?) 'Fin bref, contente que le résumé de ma prochaine fic' te plaise !

§§§

**Chapitre LI**

§§§

McKay se blottit contre Sheppard qui l'entoura de ses bras. Rodney poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de poursuivre son monologue.

RM – Quand vous vous êtes confié à moi, j'ai su que vous pourriez comprendre, c'est pour cela que je vous ai ouvert mon cœur. Mais quand vous vous êtes braqué, après que je vous ai dit que je vous aimais, j'ai cru que… enfin, que ça allait mal se passer là aussi. Mais par la suite, j'ai compris, par votre attitude et dans vos paroles, que vous aviez simplement du mal à exprimer vos sentiments à mon égard, et c'est cela qui m'a fait accepter de continuer avec vous. Tout ce que vous avez dit et fait ces six derniers jours, et ces deux nuits que nous avons partagées – surtout la deuxième – m'ont donné confiance en vous. En fait, vous m'avez redonné espoir en l'amour, John, alors, peu importe si vous êtes incapable de me le dire, moi, je vous le répète : je vous aime.

Ledit John avait à présent la gorge serrée tant la déclaration de son amant l'avait ému. Il déglutit péniblement pour lui répondre d'une voix encore plus rauque que précédemment.

JS – Oh Rodney, si seulement vous pouviez savoir à quel point vous et votre amour comptez pour moi !

Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Rodney, qui pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant lui aussi les yeux.

RM – Je le sais, John. Le fait que vous vous soyez donné à moi la nuit dernière me l'a fait comprendre.

John soupira dans son cou et lui répondit, la voix légèrement étouffée.

JS – Oui, mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous le dire. Mais ça me fait trop peur, même si j'ignore pourquoi.

RM – C'est sans importance…

JS – Non, Rodney…

RM – John ! Je sais qu'un jour, vous me le direz.

JS – Vous croyez ?

Rodney se retourna dans les bras de John et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

RM – J'en suis sûr !

John lui répondit par un sourire qui monta jusque dans ses yeux. Rodney l'embrassa alors doucement, un baiser auquel le militaire répondit avec tendresse. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent alors et demeurèrent un moment ainsi.

§

Quelques minutes plus tard, un appel radio les obligea à descendre de leur petit nuage.

CB ¤ Colonel, Rodney ?

John poussa un bruyant soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

JS ¤ Oui, Carson ?

CB ¤ Nathalene est réveillée et demande à vous voir tous les deux pour vous parler.

JS ¤ D'accord, on arrive.

John éteignit sa radio en grimaçant et Rodney lui glissa à l'oreille :

RM – On dirait que la récréation est finie.

John se leva et tendit la main à Rodney pour l'aider.

JS – Oui, et c'est dommage. J'étais bien, moi.

§

Sheppard et McKay arrivèrent rapidement à la maison d'Aloysia. Ils entrèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Nathalene. Celle-ci était assise dans son lit, le Docteur Beckett à ses côtés. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

N – Bonjour, mes amis.

J&R – Bonjour, Nathalene.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Beckett.

N – Carson, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, je vous prie ?

Le médecin fut surpris de la requête de sa patiente mais accepta.

CB – Heu… Oui, bien sûr !

Il se leva et sortit. Nathalene prit un air enjoué et tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

N – Asseyez-vous, que nous puissions discuter.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe avant d'obtempérer.

N – Alors, mes amis, aviez-vous quelque chose à me demander ?

JS – Oui : comment vous vous sentez ?

Nathalene lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

N – Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais, mais sachez que je me sens mieux. Carson dit que j'en ai encore pour plusieurs jours avants d'être guérie, mais ses soins sont vraiment efficaces.

JS – Normal, c'est le meilleur médecin de deux galaxies réunies !

RM – Et, en parlant de soins… heu…

N – Oui ?

JS – Nous avons été soignés par Anahide, et nous aimerions savoir si vous pourriez lui demander de nous donner des échantillons de ses baumes.

N – Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir demandé directement ?

JS – Et bien, Chavarch ne semblait pas apprécier notre présence dans votre village…

RM – Oui, malgré l'aide qu'il nous a apportée, et pour laquelle nous l'avons remercié, votre chef paraissait trop mal à l'aise en notre présence pour que nous nous permettions de demander plus que des soins à sa femme.

N – Je comprends, il a dû le sentir, lui aussi.

§§§

À Suivre…


	52. Chapitre LII

Reviews : Merci beaucoup pour vos comm's !

§§§

**Chapitre LII**

§§§

Rodney la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

RM – Sentir quoi ?

N – Entre Algenibs, nous pouvons bloquer notre télépathie et notre empathie, et avec les Markabs, nous n'avons pas de télépathie et nous pouvons bloquer notre empathie. Mais avec des étrangers, comme vous deux, nous ne pouvons pas bloquer notre empathie, et les souffrances de vos deux esprits… comment dire ? Nous sentons ces souffrances et elles sont trop fortes pour que nous puissions les gérer. Nous ne ressentons cela qu'avec vous deux, même la présence de vos cinq amis en même temps est plus facile à supporter pour moi.

Les deux Atlantes échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils hésitèrent et John se leva.

JS – Hum ! Si notre présence vous est si pénible, nous devrions peut-être partir.

Nathalene les regarda l'un après l'autre dans les yeux et ils leur semblèrent que ce regard les transperçait de part en part.

N – Non, s'il vous plait, restez encore un peu.

Nouvel échange de regard perplexe et John se rassit.

JS – Très bien, mais vous êtes encore faible, alors nous ne nous formaliserons pas si vous nous demandez soudainement de partir si notre présence devient trop gênante pour vous.

N – Et je vous en remercie, seulement… il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir.

RM – Nous vous écoutons.

N – Voilà. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés à mon village, j'ai immédiatement senti que vos esprits étaient tourmentés. Quand vous m'avez aidé à revenir chez moi, j'ai demandé à Massine par télépathie s'il savait pourquoi. Il m'a répondu que vous aviez beaucoup souffert socialement et sentimentalement parlant, tous les deux… Il m'a aussi dit que vous aviez de forts sentiments l'un envers l'autre… et qu'il était sûr et certain que vous étiez des « esprits frères ». Dans notre culture, cela signifie que vos deux esprits sont unis par quelque chose d'aussi fort que les liens du sang entre deux frères.

RM – Nous avons un équivalent dans notre culture : les « âmes sœurs ».

N – Je ne connais pas le concept d'« âme »…

RM - L'âme est… le principe vital de toute entité douée de vie.

N – Cela semble très proche de notre concept d'« esprit ». Alors, vous comprendrez aisément ce que je veux dire : depuis votre rencontre, vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre. Ce lien n'a aucunement un caractère sacré, mais qu'il soit fraternel ou amoureux, si vous veniez à être séparés, vous en souffrirez… alors que depuis que vous avez décidé de vous mettre en couple, vos tourments semblent s'être atténués.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec un sourire complice. Les deux hommes lui rendirent son sourire et se prirent la main. Ils échangèrent un doux regard et Nathalene posa sa main sur leurs siennes jointes. Ils fermèrent tous les trois les yeux. John et Rodney eurent l'impression que la jeune femme tentait de lire en eux et la laissèrent faire. Au bout de quelques instants, cette impression disparut. Ils rouvrirent tous deux les yeux pour voir que Nathalene les observait avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Sans se départir de son sourire, John la fixa en plissant les yeux.

JS – Qu'y a-t'il ?

N – Ma famille a les pouvoirs les plus puissants. Massine est meilleur que moi, mais je suis aussi capable d'un peu de télépathie avec des étrangers.

RM – Oh ! Et… Qu'avez-vous perçu, dans nos esprits ?

N – Que c'est le fait de vous être confiés certains de vos tourments qui les a atténués. Massine et moi ne nous sommes pas trompés : vous êtes bel et bien des « esprits frères », car même étant incapables de télépathie l'un envers l'autre, vous êtes capables de partager et soulager les souffrances de l'autre.

Trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Rodney alla ouvrir, c'était Carson.

CB – La visite est terminée. Elle a besoin de repos.

John se leva.

JS – Oui, bien sûr, Doc'.

N – Je penserais à demander à Anahide des échantillons de ses baumes pour vous.

JS – Merci, Nathalene. Merci beaucoup.

RM – Oui, merci… pour tout.

Nathalene hocha la tête, bien consciente que ces remerciements venaient du fond du cœur des deux Atlantes. John et Rodney sortirent et Carson referma la porte, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Ils poussèrent un profond soupir, échangèrent un regard et se sourirent, avant de sortir de la maison d'Aloysia.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : Demain matin, dernier chapitre… (Soupir)


	53. Chapitre LIII

Reviews : Merci !

zaika, numb22z, charlie, Choupinette & Alpheratz9 : Bah oui, les filles, faut bien une fin, hein !… lol

§§§

**Chapitre LIII**

§§§

Sheppard et McKay rejoignirent la maison du Gouverneur. Ronon, Teyla et Lorne étaient à l'étage, en compagnie d'Elzeard, attablés pour le repas du midi. Le fils du Gouverneur se leva à leur entrée.

E – Messieurs, vous vous joignez à nous ?

JS – Volontiers, Elzeard.

RM – Je meurs de faim !

E – Nous ne savions pas si vous alliez manger avec le Docteur Beckett et le Lieutenant Cadman, alors nous ne vous avons pas attendus.

JS – Cela ne fait rien, il en reste bien assez… même avec Ronon et Rodney à la même table !

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part du runner et du scientifique, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire.

§

Après un bon repas pris dans la bonne humeur et assaisonné de conversations badines, les cinq Atlantes prirent congé de leur chaleureux hôte Elzeard.

ML – Mon Colonel, on dirait qu'il est temps de rentrer !

JS – Oui. On passe récupérer Carson et Cadman chez Aloysia et on y va !

RM – Attendez une minute…

JS – Quoi encore, Rodney ?

RM – Ronon, où est la génératrice ?

RD – Grmph !

Le runner retourna à l'intérieur de la demeure du Gouverneur et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, trainant le diable derrière lui. Rodney tendit la main vers la route.

RM – Maintenant, on peut y aller !

JS – C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de l'oublier ici, il aurait fallu revenir…

John avait dit cela en fixant Rodney droit dans les yeux, sur un ton qui fit froncer les sourcils de tous sauf de Rodney, qui dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas rougir face à l'air charmeur de son amant. Avant que le Canadien ne puisse répliquer, le militaire s'était engagé sur la route. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Rodney suivit en dernier, en soupirant de dépit.

RM " Et c'est lui qui a dit qu'il voulait qu'on reste discret !

§

Sheppard entra chez Aloysia pour trouver Carson au chevet de Nathalene.

JS – Allez, c'est l'heure de partir !

CB – Oh, Colonel. J'ai demandé à Lau… Cadman, d'aller jusqu'à la Porte pour demander que l'on envoie deux personnes pour Nathalene. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

JS – Très bien, on vous attend dehors.

CB – D'accord.

John ressortit et s'assit contre le mur de la maison.

JS – Cadman est allé chercher du personnel médical pour remplacer Carson. On part dès qu'ils sont là.

Les autres s'assirent silencieusement à ses côtés.

§

Cadman ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Carson donna ses instructions à l'infirmier et l'aide-soignante, puis rejoignit les six autres qui l'attendaient dehors pour le départ.

JS – Bon, on n'oublie rien ni personne ? Parfait, retour à la maison !

Les sept Atlantes reprirent le chemin de la Porte.

§

Rodney profita du retour pour raconter aux autres – avec l'aide ponctuelle de John – ce qu'il s'était passé : la rencontre avec les Algenibs, le temple cachant des labos, le labyrinthe et la génératrice, l'attaque de l'Iratus et celles du Wraith. Carson se montra très intéressé quand il fut question des recherches menées par les Anciens et des baumes d'Anahide. Bien évidemment, John et Rodney ne parlèrent guère de leur nouvelle relation, si ce ne fut pour dire qu'ils s'étaient expliqués et étaient redevenus amis.

§

Rodney composa l'adresse d'Atlantis sur le DHD et envoya son code d'identification. Beckett, Cadman, Teyla, Ronon et Lorne passèrent rapidement la Porte.

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay lancèrent un ultime regard sur cette planète qui avait vu naître leur amour avant de passer les derniers.

§§§

FIN… ¹

§§§

NdlA : ¹ … de la première partie !

Héhé, et oui ! J'ai tellement adoré faire cette fic', que j'ai l'intention de continuer, avec une deuxième partie !

§§§

Et un dernier merci à : Alpheratz9, numb22z, charlie, bayas, zaika, Choupinette, laetitia, saschka, Atchoum, lagentillefan, Vive les Unas, Rieval, lou01, kerana & kaisa12 ! Biz & Bye, les filles !


End file.
